Summer Camp
by Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel
Summary: DBZ gang go to camp!!!!! B/V REad it! You won't be dissapointed.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Hiya! I decided to try something different! I am really excited about this one! Enjoy or I'll… or I'll…Oh just enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! Too bad because I wish I did and if I did I wouldn't give Krillin gray hair or a mustache.  
  
Important Note: Bulma is 18 years old. Everyone from the DBZ cast, that she encounters, will be 18 as well.  
  
  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Summer Camp  
  
4.1 By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel  
  
  
  
Capsule Corp.  
  
"Aw man! I don't wanna go!" Bulma screeched, "Nobody I know is going!"  
  
"Come on, honey! Don't make this anymore difficult than it already is!" Dr. Briefs demanded, "You ARE going and that is final! You know perfectly well that your mother and I are not going to be here at all this summer! Remember the last time you were left home alone? We're lucky we could rebuild the parts of the house you burnt down!"  
  
"AND Besides, honey, there might be some cute boy there!" Mrs. Briefs said in a singsong voice. Bulma looked down, defeated.  
  
"All right! I'll see ya later. I need to pack." Bulma said monotone and trudged up the stairs.  
  
"Don't forget to pack for two months. USE YOUR CAPSULS, THE ONES WITH THE LOCKS!" Dr. Briefs called up.  
  
"When is she leaving?" Mrs. Briefs asked.  
  
"Tomorrow at three o'clock."  
  
"Oh! Let me go up and see if she needs anything!" Mrs. Briefs said, before Dr. Briefs could object, and flew up the stairs.  
  
She walked in Bulma's room. She could hear Bulma grumbling to herself in her big walk- in closet.  
  
"Oh honey! It's not that bad! You will meet different people! More exciting people! I mean who is exciting? Hmmmmm? Not really anyone! I mean you strive to be different while everyone else is just…blah!"  
  
"Thanks mom! BUT I think you are forgetting the time when Liz got drunk!"  
  
"OH! Yes I remember that! How could I! I think your cousin Baily is scarred for life!" Mrs. Briefs replied. Both women started giggling. Dr. Briefs walked in carrying batteries.  
  
"I just thought you might need…" he started and stared at the two women laughing hysterically. "O K! I think I will just leave these, here, on your dresser and you can continue doing what you are…doing." With that he quickly left the room.  
  
Finally after a couple hours of packing Mrs. Briefs and Bulma finished and went downstairs for some drinks (Like juice! Not beer! JUICE!).  
  
That night Bulma slept very well. She dreamt of pink fluffy grasshoppers with wooden legs and flashlights killing all the camp counselors and having to be sent home. She was disappointed when she woke up and found she didn't even go to camp.  
  
Morning went by fast. The next thing she knew she was on a bus going to camp. It stopped at several places to pick up teenagers. At one specific stop a girl with raven black hair asked to sit with Bulma. Bulma said 'yes.'  
  
"My name's Chi- Chi!" the girl said.  
  
"Hi! I'm Bulma!"  
  
"Nice to meet you! This is my boyfriend Goku!" Chi-Chi said pointing to a boy with a goofy smile on his face.  
  
"HI! I'm Goku!"  
  
"Hi! I'm Bulma nice to meet you!" Bulma said. The boy nodded and turned to one of his friends to talk.  
  
On the way to camp Bulma and Chi-Chi became good friends. She introduced Bulma to many people. There was Krillin: a short bald headed guy with no nose, six dots on his forehead and was really funny.  
  
Vegeta: (*drools* Veggie) a really quiet guy with hair that flamed up and a widow's peak hairline. When he talked it was usually sarcastic and insulting otherwise he could probably be pretty cool.  
  
18: a blonde that was very monotone, Krillin's girlfriend.  
  
They weren't anything like Bulma's friends at home. They were different and uniquely themselves. It excited her to know people like this. The group sat in conversation until the bus stopped. They were finally at camp.  
  
"OOOOOO! I hope I get to be in the same cabin as you and 18, Chi-Chi. " Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"I know! I can't wait to get the orientation over with." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"I know! Why do they even make rules if we are gonna break them anyways?" 18 asked.  
  
"Don't know! Stupid if you ask me!" Chi- chi added.  
  
"No! It's for those people that love rules and actually follow them!" Bulma said. Chi-Chi and 18 laughed.  
  
"In other words it's for people like Krillin and Goku!" 18 said as they walked into a big wooden building (think BIG cabin! Like the mess hall or something). They walked up to a desk (Table-ish thing) and signed their names in the same cabin. Good thing too because there were only three spaces left. Counselors were ushering people to sit down. They found seats near Goku, Krillin and Vegeta. Bulma ended up sitting next to Vegeta and some other guy. A counselor stood up and cleared her throat in the microphone.  
  
"Welcome to FAT CAMP!" the counselor said. Everyone gasped. One of the junior councilors came up to her and whispered something in her ear. She sweat dropped (Anime style! ^_^`). "OH! Sorry guys! I mean Welcome to camp SUNSHINEY SMILES!" the councilor continued. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Now let me lay down the rules. Rule #1: No…" Was about all Bulma heard because the guy next to her started to talk to her (Didn't that sentence sound weird ::shrugs:: Oh well).  
  
"Hi! My name's Yamucha!" he said, "Is this your first time here?"  
  
"My name's Bulma! And Yes this is my first time here!"  
  
"COOL! Maybe later I'll show you around camp."  
  
"She wouldn't want some looser showing her around!" Vegeta sneered. Yamucha frowned. "Oh Fuck you, Vegeta!" he yelled. Everyone was silent. The councilor, that was talking, stopped and stared.  
  
She cleared her throat. "Mr. Yamucha! If you would please control your tongue! Or else you won't be spending the night in my cab… I mean or else you will scrub the floors of the mess hall tonight!"  
  
"Ooops! Sorry! It won't happen again!" he stuttered.  
  
"Alright, then! Now as I was saying… blah dee blah dee blah…"  
  
"SO! What about that tour of the camp with me?" Yamucha asked, hopeful.  
  
"Aaah no thanks! I wouldn't want to deprive you of any time with that councilor! She seemed eager to see you, tonight! You won't want to waste your time on me! She might get jealous." Bulma stated. Vegeta chuckled. Yamucha glared at her. Bulma simply turned her attention back to the speaker.  
  
~*~  
  
After the orientation Bulma, Chi-chi and 18 met outside and headed down to their cabin.  
  
"I heard what you said to Yamucha, Bulma!" Chi-Chi said, laughing at the memory.  
  
"Really? Well I can already tell he's a slut!" Bulma stated.  
  
"Good! He's been out with almost every girl in this camp! Mostly councilors!" 18 said.  
  
"Do you…I mean has he…" Bulma stuttered.  
  
"No! He hasn't been out with me, but he did go out with Chi-Chi here!" 18 said.  
  
"Oh SHUT UP! I broke up with him after about a week and went with Goku! Which I am still with! As you know!" Chi-Chi said defensively.  
  
"Oh! I can't believe it though!" Chi-Chi continued.  
  
"What?" 18 and Bulma asked at the same time.  
  
"I can't believe you actually made Vegeta laugh! He is usually stone faced! Same expression, same scowl and when he insulted you on the bus he didn't do it with the same air of arrogance that he does with everyone else! I think he has the hotts for you, Bulma!" Chi-Chi said.  
  
"You know what? I think he does! He never acts that way with anyone else before!" 18 giggled.  
  
"Yea and I bet he had billions of girlfriends before me!" Bulma said, sarcastically, "And never paid any attention to them!"  
  
"That's exactly what he did! He would go out with them. Have sex and dump them the next day! AND he never ever looked at them the way he looks at you!" Chi-Chi chimed in. In no time at all they arrived at their cabin. They walked inside.  
  
"Hey 18! We were in this cabin last year! Yea! I see the blood stain where Goku kicked the shit out of that Nick kid because he was hitting on me!" Chi-Chi yelled.  
  
"Whatever you do, Bulma, don't sleep on the bed nearest to the window!" 18 informed.  
  
"Why?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Because that is where anyone who play pranks is going to strike!" 18 said.  
  
"OOOH okay! I want this one!" Bulma said pointing to a bed right between 18 and Chi-Chi's.  
  
"Hey! Where is the other person? Brittany? Was that her name?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yea! But we just call her bitch!" 18 stated.  
  
~*~ (At the Mess hall! Dinner!)  
  
"What the hell is this crap?" Bulma asked 18.  
  
"I think it's called veal! Or that's just what they call it!" 18 shrugged.  
  
"Oh! I think I'll just stick with the salad!" Bulma said.  
  
"Don't use the Ranch dressing! People like to spit in it because it tastes like fish!" 18 informed.  
  
"EW! Thanks for telling me! Anything else I should worry about?"  
  
"Only one more thing I can think of! Don't drink the lemonade!"  
  
"EW!" Bulma said getting out of line.  
  
"You whoo! 18, Bulma over here!" Chi-Chi called from a table. She was the only one there. Vegeta, Goku and Krillin were at the end of the line.  
  
18 and Bulma walked over to Chi-Chi and sat down. They were engaged in a conversation when someone sat next to Bulma(Ok in order from left to right it was 18, Chi-Chi and Bulma! Got it? GOOOOOOOD).  
  
"Hi, babe! I was wondering if you would reconsider my offer?" Yamucha asked.  
  
"Oh look what crawled out from under it's slimy rock, girls." Bulma said.  
  
"I would reconsider if I were you! This is a one in a life time opportunity and most girls would die for the chance to walk with me!" Yamucha stated.  
  
"OH! Is that a fact? Well let me reconsider… now what was that word again… oh yea… no." Bulma said. Chi-chi and 18 burst out laughing.  
  
"You will regret you said that!" He threatened.  
  
"OOOO! What's going to happen? Are you going to sick one of your whores on me?" Bulma said, sarcastically.  
  
"You will wish you never came here! You will fall for me! Every other girl does! Why just look at your friend Chi-Chi here!" Yamucha sneered. Bulma stood up.  
  
"That was a mistake! One that she will never make again! And me! I'm not like any other girl you'll meet! If you try to make my life a living hell I can grantee I will turn it around and make YOU wish YOU never met ME!" Bulma said, pouring her drink on his head. He stood up, glaring at her, and stalked away. Just then Goku, Krillin and Vegeta came up to the table, laughing.  
  
"WOW! You really showed him, Bulma!" Goku said between gasps of air.  
  
"Yea! I've never seen any GIRL do that to him before!" Krillin added. Bulma sat down joining the laughter. Finally the laughter died down. Bulma stood up.  
  
"I'll be right back, I need a new drink!" she said and got in line. Vegeta watched her as she walked away.  
  
"What's wrong, V-man? Do you have a crush on Bulma?" Goku teased.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about, KAKKAROT!" Vegeta said.  
  
"OH! I think you do! We've seen the way you watch her." Krillin added.  
  
"Yea! Come on Veggie admit it!" Chi-Chi demanded.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"What's all the yelling about?" Bulma asked as she came back to the table. Vegeta blushed. Bulma looked at him, curiously.  
  
"Oh nothing! Vegeta just is having a temper tantrum!" 18 said  
  
"Yea! Over dkfin kjfvieijvd" Krillin started but Vegeta covered his mouth.  
  
"O-K!" Bulma said, slowly.  
  
"Anyways…" Chi-Chi said trying to distract Bulma.  
  
~*~(Boys cabin! After dinner!)  
  
"So Vegeta? Do you really like Bulma?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yea I mean she isn't like any of the other girls! That's for sure and if I wasn't happily dating 18 I would've tried to go out with her." Krillin stated.  
  
"Yea! I know! I mean she is pretty! But I wouldn't give up Chi-chi for the world!" Goku added, "And by the way what's with her hair? Did she dye it? I've never seen anyone with blue hair before! I'll ask her tomorrow" Goku said.  
  
"So DO you?" Krillin asked. Vegeta was laying back on his bed, with no shirt on (*drools* O_O) with his hands behind his head listening to Krillin and Goku.  
  
"DO you?" Goku asked. Vegeta mumbled something unintelligible.  
  
"WHAT?" Krillin and Goku asked in unison.  
  
"I said… I do like her, a lot!" Vegeta said and turned his head away, embarrassed.  
  
"Oh! OH! OH! Are you gonna ask her out? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Goku asked.  
  
"Wait! What about that other girl, Brittany?" Krillin asked.  
  
"I broke up with that harpy before we left for camp! Besides she is nothing compared to Bulma!" Vegeta said then covered his mouth.  
  
"HEE HEE HEE! SO Veggie likes Bulma more than we thought! There might just be hope for you yet!" Goku teased.  
  
"Yea! I just hope she doesn't fall for any of Yamucha's traps!" Krillin exclaimed.  
  
"NAH! Did you see what she did to him at dinner?" Vegeta said.  
  
"Yea that was pretty funny! We should allow her to enter our group!" Goku said. Just then Yamucha came through the cabin door.  
  
"And speaking of slime here he comes now!" Vegeta sneered.  
  
"Shove it Vegeta!" Yamucha hissed.  
  
"Awww he's just mad because of what Bulma did to him today!" Krillin teased.  
  
"OH YEA! Well I can tell you one thing, cue ball, Bulma will be mine by the end of the week!" Yamucha shot.  
  
"Not if Vegeta here has something to do about it!" Goku shot back. Vegeta slapped his forehead and shook his head.  
  
"AWW Veggie's got a wittle cwush!" Yamucha sneered, "Well I can tell you one thing! You'll never get! She wants me more than she wants you! I can see it in her eyes!" In one swift movement Vegeta pinned Yamucha to the cabin wall and was holding him up by his shirt.  
  
"I think you should watch how you talk to me! Or I'll just whoop you like I did last year. Except worse." Vegeta growled.  
  
"Besides! The look in her eyes! I think you are mistaken! It's not want it's disgust that you would ever talk to her because all that comes out of your mouth is crap!" Krillin sneered. Vegeta glared once more into Yamucha's eyes before dropping/throwing him to the floor.  
  
~*~ (Girls Cabin)  
  
"NO WAY!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"It's true! It's true! He almost admitted it at dinner!" Chi-Chi replied.  
  
"If I were you, I'd go for it!" 18 said, "Because he's never shown any emotion towards anyone before!"  
  
"Humph! He just wants her for a good lay! That's all he ever wanted anyone for! I wouldn't be surprised if he got tired of girls and became gay (KILL BRITTANY! SHE MUST PAY FOR THAT COMMENT! :P)" Brittany stated. Bulma walked over to her.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Brittany stood there stunned.  
  
"Don't you ever talk about him that way again! Got that?" Bulma yelled. Brittany simply nodded.  
  
"Ooooo! Looks like the way Vegeta likes Bulma is mutual!" Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Well… What if I do! That doesn't mean anything!" Bulma said defensively.  
  
"OH! But it makes all the difference! You and Veggie boy should date if you feel that way about each other!!!!!" 18 chimed in.  
  
"That wouldn't be so bad." Bulma said to herself, unfortunately Chi-Chi and 18 heard. Chi-Chi let out a squeal.  
  
"OH! You two could be soooo cute together!" She said. Bulma blushed.  
  
"Just promise not to tell him!" Bulma screeched.  
  
"We promise!" Chi-Chi and 18 said in unison, with fingers crossed behind their backs.  
  
~*~(Next day! Breakfast!)  
  
"DUDE! I think they put cement in the pancake mix!" Bulma said, almost breaking her teeth biting into one.  
  
"I know! I think they got worse than last year!" Chi-Chi said biting into one as well.  
  
"OW!" Krillin yelled. Bulma watched Goku and Vegeta intently.  
  
"How can you guys eat that stuff?" she asked. They merely shrugged.  
  
"Ok! Campers! May I have your attention, Please?" the speaker from last night asked, "I am Councilor Tracy! I want you to split into groups of eight!"  
  
"Well we have out six!" Krillin announced, "Now all we need is two more people." Councilor Tracy came over to their table.  
  
"Do you guys need an extra person?" Tracy asked.  
  
"Yepp!" Goku shouted. Tracy winced.  
  
"Well…um… here are your other group members." Tracy said pointing to Yamucha and Brittany.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: So? How'd ja like? Kewl huh? No? Maybe? Possibly? Review! 


	2. Goku Sings???

Author's Note: HI! OK! OK! OK! BRITTANY IS NOT AND I REPEAT IS NOT RELATED TO BRITTANY SPEARS! I KNEW SOMEONE WAS GOING TO ASK ME THAT AS SOON AS I POSTED IT! LOL!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But it's only a matter of time!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAhAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *deep breath* HA  
  
Important Note: Everyone in this story, except parents and councilors, are 18 years old!  
  
  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Summer Camp  
  
4.1 By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel  
  
  
  
Last time…  
  
"Well…um… here are your other group members." Tracy said pointing to Yamucha and Brittany.  
  
"Hey, babe!" Yamucha said sitting down next to Bulma. He tried to put his arm around Bulma but she flinched away. Brittany sat down next to Chi- Chi-Chi- Chi and across from Vegeta.  
  
"Hey Veggie!" she said, "How are you?" Vegeta was about to answer when he felt something brush his leg.  
  
"Not very well, I'm afraid. And I'm not doing much better with you trying to play footsies with me!" Vegeta said. Everyone at the table started to laugh. Brittany turned a dark shade of crimson. She looked around and started laughing, too. Her shrill laugh caused everyone to stop and look at her.  
  
"Alright campers! Now that you are all in your groups, I have a task to assign you!" Tracy shouted. Everyone groaned, because Tracy was known to set up and give out the most Chi- Childish tasks.  
  
"Don't you groan at me! I didn't set it up! I am only announcing it!" she roared (I am Tracy! Hear me roar!).  
  
"Ok! Here's the deal! You and your group are going on a scavenger hunt! During the hunt you are going to be camping in tents! No cabins! You will bring a clothes supply to last you a five days! Yes! Yes! YES! (She's got the urge! Natural botanical! She's got the urge to herbal! Anyway back to the story!). Five days! This is a scavenger hunt created by Councilor Misty! (Why not! We have a Tracy! Next we'll need an Ash! NOT! J/K! Just in case you didn't get that they are characters from POKEMON!)" Tracy yelled. Councilor Misty stepped up and bowed. All the campers were quiet…crickets were heard in the distance.  
  
"Anyways… you will each be given a list of items needed!" Tracy continued.  
  
"OOOOO! Five days in the woods? WOW!" Chi- Chi-Chi- Chi squealed.  
  
"I wonder how many tents they are supplying us with?" 18 said.  
  
"WEEEEEELLLLLL! Since there are eight of us there should be at least 2 tents! One for girls and the other for the guys… Even thought I think it would be a bit cramped… Hey did you guys notice that we'd be sharing tents with out cabin mates?" Bulma said.  
  
"Hey! Yea! I didn't notice that!" Goku said.  
  
"It must be some kind of conspiracy!" Bulma said. Bulma, Chi- Chi-Chi- Chi and 18 looked at each other. Then broke out into a fit of laughter. Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin just looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Hey! Did I miss something?" Brittany asked Yamucha. He merely shrugged.  
  
"Alright! Got that? Good!" Tracy said.  
  
"Got what?" Chi- Chi-Chi- Chi asked. Everyone shrugged.  
  
"Well… IF you were LISTENING, YOU would've HEARD the directions for the SCAVENGER HUNT!" Brittany hissed, "I guess that since I actually know what's going on that makes ME the leader!" Everyone at the table face vaulted (ANIME STYLE!).  
  
"Brittany! You were looking for a spoon in the FORK CONTAINER! HOW DO EXPECT TO LEAD A GROUP WHO WOULD MOST LIKELY DROWN YOU IN A LAKE AND CLAIM YOU GOT LOST IN THE WOODS!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Not to mention even Goku here is smarter than you!" Krillin added.  
  
"Hey!" Goku said.  
  
"Well it's true, Kakkarot!" Vegeta replied.  
  
"Humph!" Goku said (0.0). Everyone laughed.  
  
"Now everyone!" Tracy yelled, "You are to report here tomorrow one hour after breakfast to start the hunt! You are all dismissed.  
  
"Man, what a drill sergeant!" 18 commented. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
Everyone headed back to their cabins to get ready!  
  
~*~(At the girls cabin!)  
  
"What to bring! What to wear! What to do!" Bulma murmured to herself.  
  
"Ack! I can't find anything!" Chi- Chi-Chi- Chi shouted.  
  
"I don't know about you two, but I have everything I need! It's all packed!" 18 said, patting her bag.  
  
"18! Are you really going to lug around that bag?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yea! Why?"  
  
"Here!" Bulma said, throwing a spare capsule to her friend, "These are much easier!"  
  
"Hey! Thanks!" 18 said.  
  
"Here Chi- Chi!" Bulma said throwing her one as well.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Dude! 18, what did you pack?" Chi- Chi asked.  
  
"Well! For shirts I packed: 2 white tank top, a yellow tank top, a black tank top. For pants I packed: a pair of jean shorts, a pair of jeans, a pair of white shorts and a pair of red shorts. I also packed my bathing suit, undergarments, socks, personal hygiene items, my cloud pajamas, and my red plaid pajamas, shoes/ slippers and a bathrobe." 18 listed.  
  
"OH! I'm finally finished!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Me, too!" Chi- Chi yelled. All three girls encapsulated their belongings. They still had time to kill so they decided to take their extra swimsuits and go down to the lake.  
  
"Hey! Not that I care, or anything, but where's Brittany?" 18 asked.  
  
"Probably got lost in the Mess hall!" Bulma shrugged. Chi- Chi-Chi- Chi and 18 laughed.  
  
~*~(Boys cabin!)  
  
"La la la la la la LAAAAAAA!" Goku sang.  
  
"DUDE! SHUT. UP!" Krillin bellowed over Goku. Goku stopped looking hurt.  
  
"Look I'd love to hear your beautiful voice, but right now I have a migraine!" Krillin said.  
  
"Can I sing, later?" Goku asked. Krillin sighed and nodded his head.  
  
"YAYNESS! (IS HE STEALING MY WORD???????)" Goku yelled.  
  
"Good job, chrome dome!" Vegeta congratulated, "You finally got him to shut up!" The door opened and in came… dun dun dun… Yamucha. The cabin grew quiet. Vegeta and Yamucha locked eyes as Yamucha moved to pack his stuff.  
  
"Hey! Where have you been, Yamucha?" Goku asked, "Tracy's speech ended an hour ago?"  
  
"At the lake, where Bulma, was talking to me!" Yamucha sneered, looking at Vegeta. Vegeta's face turned beet red.  
  
"Oh really?" Goku asked, "She forgave you?"  
  
"Yep!" Yamucha replied. Vegeta "humph" –ed.  
  
"I thought she was smarter than that!" Krillin sneered.  
  
"Shove it shorty or I'll…" Yamucha started.  
  
"Or you'll what?" Vegeta asked, taking a threatening step towards Yamucha. Yamucha glared at both of them before turning to his pack.  
  
"So you say the girls are at the lake?" Goku asked, "Come on guys! We're finished with our packing, we can go visit them!"  
  
"Alright!" Krillin agreed. Vegeta nodded. Goku walked out the door followed by Krillin and Vegeta.  
  
"OH! Vegeta?" Yamucha called, "Don't even think about going after Bulma! She's mine! I asked her out and she said 'yes!'" Vegeta punched him in the eye. Yamucha flew backwards and hit the cabin wall. Vegeta walked over to his slumped form.  
  
"You don't know how to lie very well, do you?" Vegeta asked, "No one touches what's mine! I'll rip you limb from limb if you touch her again!"  
  
~*~(Lake)  
  
"No! CHI- CHI! DON'T!" Bulma yelled, as Chi- Chi dunked her under water.  
  
"You two act like such Chi- Children." 18 said.  
  
"Oh yea!" Chi- Chi and Bulma said at once, before splashing her.  
  
"Oh man! You two are going to get it, now!" 18 said, smirking. A full out water war was under way. The next thing all three girls knew, they were being dunked under water. They came up sputtering.  
  
"What the?" Bulma said, then they caught sight of Krillin, Goku and Vegeta laughing, maniacally, swimming/ trying to run away.  
  
"Hey Bulma!" Chi- Chi said in a singsong voice, "Guess who dunked you-oo!"  
  
" Yea! If Krillin dunked me and Goku dunked Chi- Chi then guess who's left?" 18 said, teasingly.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Bulma yelled, blushing.  
  
"Well, we're not going to let them get away with this, are we?" 18 asked, smirking.  
  
"HELL NO!" Chi- Chi and Bulma yelled in unison. All three girls started planning while smirking deviously.  
  
"Wonder what they're planning?" Krillin asked.  
  
"I don't know, but by the way they're smirking, it must be something EVIL!" Goku replied.  
  
"WELL! They're not aloud to pull pranks on us!" Krillin said.  
  
"Yea! We're only aloud to pull pranks on them!" Goku whined, "Let's go dunk them, again!" Goku shouted.  
  
Goku, Vegeta and Krillin started swimming, under water, towards the girls. They grabbed Bulma, Chi- Chi and 18's legs only to be surprised.  
  
18, Bulma and Chi- Chi flipped out of the boy's grasp, who came up bewildered, only to be dunked under. The girls ran/ swam like crazy to shore.  
  
"Time for plan B!" Bulma said. 18 and Chi- Chi nodded. Quickly they gathered their towels and laid them on the ground.  
  
"Hurry up! They're coming!" 18 said. All three girls quickly lay on the towels and pretended to be snoozing in the sun. Underneath them, however, were their secret weapons.  
  
They guys finally reached shore.  
  
"Where are th…" Goku started to ask. Vegeta nudged him in the ribs and shook his head.  
  
"Ooops, sorry!" Goku whispered.  
  
"There they are!" Krillin said, pointing to the three sunbathing girls.  
  
"OK! Here's what we are gonna do…" Krillin started to explain, "We're gonna run up to them, grab them and throw them into the water!" Goku and Vegeta nodded.  
  
"On the count of three! Three… Two… ONE!" They boys ran towards the girls just as they reached the towels, did the girls take out their secret weapons.  
  
"SQUIRT!" Bulma yelled. Chi- Chi, 18 and Bulma pulled out water guns and squirted Krillin, Vegeta and Goku.  
  
Vegeta grabbed Bulma, walked to the middle of the lake and dunked her. He tried to get away but Bulma was a fast swimmer.  
  
She caught up to him and dunked him. She made it to the shore without being caught. Vegeta on her heels, Bulma ran like there was not tomorrow. Vegeta finally tackled her. She looked over to the others and saw them doubled over in laughter. Vegeta looked to where Bulma was looking. She took this opportunity to flip Vegeta on his back and run.  
  
After a couple more hours of chase, which the others joined in, the clique sat on the beach watching the sunset.  
  
~*~(Dinner!)  
  
"LA la la la la la la la la la LAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku sang.  
  
"Goku! SHUT. UP." Chi- Chi snarled.  
  
"B-but Krillin said I had a beautiful voice and that I could sing later! AND IT'S LATER!" Goku whined.  
  
"Look, Goku! You… um… do have a… beautiful voice. BUT YOU'RE EATING RIGHT NOW AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO CHOKE!" Chi- Chi said, quickly.  
  
"Aww! Thanks Chi- Chi! I'll sing for you after dinner!" he said.  
  
"Oh! Sure!" Chi- Chi said, hesitantly. Everyone laughed, except Goku who looked around bewildered.  
  
"Wait! What are you laughing at? I'm confused!" he said.  
  
"Hey, babe!" Yamucha exclaimed, sitting next to Bulma.  
  
"What do YOU want?" she asked.  
  
"Aww come on, babe! Is that any way to treat your boyfriend?" he asked. Everyone at the table gasped.  
  
"Excuse me?" Bulma asked, through clenched teeth, "What makes you think I'm you girlfriend?"  
  
"Awww. Don't you remember? At the lake! You said yes when I asked you to be my girlfriend!"  
  
"NO! You only heard what you wanted to hear! I said NO!"  
  
"Come on, babe!" Yamucha said, squeezing her but. Bulma jumped up and slapped him across the face.  
  
"Don't you ever touch me like that again! I am NOT your girlfriend! AND I NEVER WILL BE SO GO BACK TO THE LITTLE WHORES YOU SLEEP WITH AT NIGHT!" Bulma yelled and stalked out of the Mess Hall.  
  
"Wait! Babe!" Yamucha said running after her.  
  
"Woah! That Yamucha guy is really annoying! Shouldn't we go out after her?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Nah! She can take care of herself and that Yamucha guy!" 18 said.  
  
"Yupp! She's done it before there is not reason why she can't do it again!" Chi-Chi said.  
  
"I'm not taking any chances!" Vegeta said, running after Bulma.  
  
  
  
Author's Note! How did ja like? What will happen, next time on… ::Cues music::… Summer camp! REVIEW! I want at least 15 reviews before I post the next chapter!  
  
Chi-Chi: Yea Review or I'll sick Goku on you  
  
Goku: Man Chi do you really have to make me fight them if they don't?  
  
Bulma: No! She'll make you SING!  
  
Goku: Hey you guys said my singing was 'beautiful'  
  
Vegeta: We were just humoring you, Kakkarot!  
  
Krillin: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH y-you really th-thought we l-l-l-like your s- s-singing? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
Goku: Hey? It's not that bad is it?  
  
Everyone: …  
  
Goku: Exactly! So now I'll continue to sing my song! LALALALALALAL la la LA LA LA LAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
18: Shut up! Just shut up! Damn you! GAAAAHHHHHHH! *runs away screaming*  
  
Krillin: Wonder what's wrong with her?  
  
Chi-Chi: *hits Goku over the head with a frying pan*  
  
Goku: OW! What was that for!  
  
Bulma: Maybe it would be better if you hummed, Goku  
  
Everyone: *nods in agreement*  
  
Goku: Awww man! Alright!  
  
VBHA(ME!): Alright the end! 


	3. Rape?

Author's Note: HI! I'm sorry about that Chi-Chi-Chi-Chi thing in the last chapter! My computer was mad at me and it plotted its revenge against me by messing with my fics! Bad Computer! BAD! BAD! BAD!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! Noppers never did and never will!  
  
Important Note: Everyone in this story, except parents and councilors, are 18 years old!  
  
  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Summer Camp  
  
4.1 By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel  
  
  
  
Last time…  
  
"Don't you ever touch me like that again! I am NOT your girlfriend! AND I NEVER WILL BE SO GO BACK TO THE LITTLE WHORES YOU SLEEP WITH!" Bulma yelled and stalked out of the Mess Hall.  
  
"Wait! Babe!" Yamucha said running after her.  
  
"Woah! That Yamucha guy is really annoying! Shouldn't we go out after her?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Nah! She can take care of herself and that Yamucha guy!" 18 said.  
  
"Yupp! She's done it before there is not reason why she can't do it again!" Chi-Chi said.  
  
"I'm not taking any chances!" Vegeta said, lowering his pride enough, and started running after Bulma.  
  
~*~(Now to Bulma :: Everyone claps:: and… er Yamucha ::even the crickets aren't chirping.::)  
  
"Bulma! BABE! Wait!" Yamucha yelled.  
  
"No! GO AWAY!" Bulma yelled, over her shoulder.  
  
"No wait! Babe!" Yamucha yelled catching up. He grabbed her shoulder. Bulma turned around and tried to hit him but Yamucha grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Let me go!" Bulma yelled. Yamucha shook his head and wrapped his arm around her waist. Bulma struggled to free herself; she beat her fists against his chest. Yamucha smirked.  
  
"Do you know how much I want you?" he whispered in her ear, "I tried being nice, I tried to get you with my charm and good looks but you aren't like the other girls!"  
  
"You are the only one who ever resisted me! No one ever resists me! I always get what I want!" Yamucha said.  
  
"NO! I refuse to do anything with you! Get the hell away from m…" Bulma started but Yamucha kissed her savagely on the lips. Bulma tried to get him off but he was too strong. Bulma shrieked against his mouth when his hands started roaming her body. Bulma raised her knee and kicked him in the groin. He doubled over in pain. Bulma took this opportunity to run. She hadn't gotten far when he caught up to her and tackled her against a tree. Bulma hit her head really hard and felt dizzy.  
  
The next thing happened in a blur. First Yamucha was kissing her neck and next he was sprawled on the ground with someone on him punching.  
  
Bulma slid down the tree in a faint.  
  
  
  
~*~ (With the rest of the gang!)  
  
"By the way what happened between Yamucha and Bulma today?" Goku asked. Both Chi-Chi and 18 started giggling.  
  
"What's so funny? I wanna laugh to?" Goku whined. This made Chi-Chi and 18 laugh harder.  
  
Finally their laughter sub-sided and 18 was the first to speak.  
  
"Weeell you see we were at the lake…"  
  
  
  
~*~(Flashback sequence)  
  
Bulma, Chi-Chi and 18 were swimming at the lake. After a while of fun in the water (Whoa! That was COOOOOORNNNNNNNY!) They decided to sunbathe.  
  
"Man 18 I really like your bathing suit!" Chi-Chi said. All three girls looked over their new bathing suits. Bulma had on a string bikini of a navy blue color; Chi-Chi had a bikini/ short set of black with roses on it and 18 had a one- piece bathing suit with a hole in the stomach in the color of purple.  
  
"Man this feels good!" Bulma commented stretching out in the sun's warm rays. 18 took off her sunglasses and nudged Chi-Chi.  
  
"Huh?" Chi-Chi said, confused. 18 pointed to something behind Bulma.  
  
"Uh-oh Bulma don't look now but the scar-faced slime ball is coming up behind you!" Chi-Chi said, pointing to Yamucha.  
  
"Hey babe!" came a sleazy voice, behind Bulma. The owner put an arm around Bulma's shoulder. Bulma shrugged it off.  
  
"Get away, Yamucha!" Bulma said, loudly, "No one wants to see your ugly face, right now."  
  
"Aww come on babe!" Yamucha said.  
  
"I'm not your babe, so stop calling me that!" Bulma shouted.  
  
"Oh! Playing hard to get, huh?" Yamucha said, pinching her rear. Bulma's face turned red, she slapped him across the face. Chi-Chi and 18 flinched.  
  
"Man that looked like it hurt!" 18 said to Chi-Chi.  
  
"Uh-huh." Chi-Chi agreed.  
  
~*~(End of Flashback!) (To Bulma and Yamucha and ???)  
  
Vegeta looked up from Yamucha's broken body, over to Bulma. He saw her lying on the ground and ran over to her.  
  
"Woman?" he asked, unsure. No answer so he called her name again, shaking her slightly. Nada. Vegeta sighed as he picked her up and made his way to her cabin.  
  
  
  
~*~(Chi-Chi and 18)  
  
  
  
"Welp! I wonder where that whore Brittany has been." Chi- Chi asked, as her and 18 walked to their cabins.  
  
"Don't know! Don't care!" 18 said.  
  
"Yea! Your right! She's such an asshole… By the way, I wonder what we are going to have to find tomorrow on the scavenger hunt?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Don't know! But I can guarantee that Tracy is going to make us find something really stupid. It'll be a cinch." 18 commented.  
  
"Yupp! Your right! Besides if we don't know what something looks like we can always ask Bulma! Hmmm… I wonder how she is?" Chi-Chi asked, looking concerned.  
  
"Nah! She's fine… I bet!" 18 said, referring to Bulma.  
  
"You're rig… AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Chi-Chi screamed, pointing to the body of Yamucha.  
  
"Well, well, well… looks like Bulma took care of him!" she said, as Yamucha groaned and sat up. Chi-Chi screamed again.  
  
"Stop screaming…" Yamucha said, rubbing his head. Suddenly he sprang up.  
  
"Where is he?" he shouted.  
  
"W-Where's who?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"They guy who attacked me? Where is he?"  
  
"You mean Bulma didn't do this? Than wh… OOOOOHH!" Chi-Chi said, as 18 hinted her with her eyes.  
  
"Whatever! You guys are so weird!" Yamucha said, "Anyways I think I know who did it and I WILL get revenge!" With that he ran off.  
  
"O-K!" Chi-Chi said, doing the crazy sign thing with her finger, 'But let's hurry up and see if Bulma's at the cabin!"  
  
"Alright!" 18 said, as they ran off.  
  
~*~(At the girls cabin)  
  
"Hey the lights on! Bulma must be there!" Chi-Chi said, racing into the cabin. She hit something or someone really hard and fell to the ground.  
  
"What's happening!" 18 said, walking casually into the cabin.  
  
"Vegeta!" Chi-Chi shrieked as she got up, "what are YOU doing here?"  
  
"Calm down, woman!" Vegeta said, shielding his ears. Chi-Chi looked over to the bed and screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"WOMAN!" Vegeta shouted over her.  
  
"B-Bulma! What's wrong with her?" she said, running to the side of the bed.  
  
"That dumb ass /Yamucha/ knocked her out and I brought her here!" he said, leaving.  
  
"WAIT! THANKS Vegeta! YOU DID A REALLY GOOD THING!" Chi-Chi yelled after him, but he was already out the door.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it was a little short! Just remember to review! 


	4. Girdles and Photos

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Newest chapter of SUMMER CAMP *everyone cheers*

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragonball Z *everyone boos*

Summer Camp 

By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel

Last time:

"WOMAN!" Vegeta shouted over Chi-Chi's voice.

  
"B-Bulma! What's wrong with her?" Chi-Chi said, running to the side of the bed.

  
"That dumb ass _Yamucha_ knocked her out and I brought her here!" he said, leaving.

  
"WAIT! THANKS Vegeta! YOU DID A REALLY GOOD THING!" Chi-Chi yelled after him, but he was already out the door.

"Yea! Especially when I beat _Yamucha_ up!" Vegeta said, smirking.

Chi-Chi turned to 18, who was checking Bulma.

"Ooo! Look at her head! There is a nasty bump on it!" Chi-Chi said, examining Bulma's head.

"Yea! And there are a whole bunch of scratches on her neck!" 18 said, turning Bulma over.

Chi-Chi shrieked as Bulma groaned, in her unconscious state, jumping and tripping over something on the floor.

"Calm down!" 18 said, helping Chi-Chi up from her position on the floor.  

"Damn it!"  Chi-Chi said, getting up.

"What did you trip over?" 18 asked.

"This stupid…EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"  Chi-Chi shrieked holding up a pair of underwear, with frilly lace around the edges.

"Must be Brittany's because I do NOT own anything like that, and heaven forbid if it's Bulma's!" 18 said, smirking.

"HOW CAN SHE WEAR THIS?"  Chi-Chi shouted, making 18 wince.

"You know that she's a ditz! Her Mommy probably bought it for her!" 18 teased.

"Oh! Yea! I can just imagine her, with her mom buying this!"  Chi-Chi said.

"_Mommy! These are SOOOO like totally adorable! We like so need to get this!"_ 18 mocked. She and Chi-Chi started giggling.

*          *            *

Vegeta was walking back to the boys cabin when…

"Hey Vegeta!" came a singsong voice, behind him. He turned to see Brittany standing there.

"What do you want whore?" he asked, growling. She simply walked up to him and placed her arms around his neck.

"You!" she purred, licking his ear. Vegeta was totally disgusted.

"Get away from me!" he yelled, pushing her off of him.

"Why?" Brittany said, coming closer.

"Because I don't…" he said, but was silenced by a kiss. He was too much in shock to realize that he started kissing back. Brittany smirked against his lips.

A flash brought him out of his shocked state and back to reality.

"What the HELL was that?" Vegeta said, eyes popping, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"We've got proof!" came a voice from the bush. Vegeta saw someone bathed in moonlight run, limping slightly away from him. Brittany sped past him.

"Bye… stud!" she said, winking and blowing him a kiss, before she disappeared in a bush.

Vegeta jumped after her, only to find she were gone. He growled vowing he would kill both of them as soon as he found them.

'I can't let this get out!' he said, running in the direction Brittany ran in.

*          *            *

Bulma groaned again, and sat up.

"Oh! She's waking!" Chi-Chi screeched. 

"Calm down, Chi-Chi!" 18 said, covering her ears.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? You know I can't calm down when one of my friends is hurt!" Chi-Chi screamed. 

"Fine! BUT STOP SCREAMING! IT'S HURTING MY EARS!" 18 screeched back. Chi-Chi started pouting.

"What's happening? Why is everyone screaming?" Bulma asked, rubbing her head.

"Bulma? You're alright!" Chi-Chi said, not screaming. She shot a glare at 18, who stared stonily back.

"Yes! What happened?" Bulma asked.

"Well… from what Vegeta told us…" 18 started.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, Vegeta! He said, that Yamucha knocked you out. Then Vegeta beat the shit out of him and brought you here!" 18 continued.

"Vegeta? Why did he…?" Bulma trailed off.

"We already told you! He _likes_ you! He doesn't want anything to _happen_ to you!" Chi-Chi said. 

"D-does he really? Well he sure doesn't act like it!" Bulma said.

"He doesn't act like it? What the HELL do you call rescuing you?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I mean when I _try _to talk to him, he always is sarcastic with me and says nothing but insults!" Bulma said, blushing.

Chi-Chi and 18 rolled their eyes.

*          *            *

Yamucha arrived at one of the old camp counselor's cabins. No one used this anymore so he figured it was a pretty good place to hide out (*gasp* So he has a brain after all!)

"I am so happy I brought along my Polaroid camera!" Brittany said, stupidly proud that she added to the plot.

"Um… me too!" Yamucha said, eyeing her over.

'Sure she isn't as beautiful as Bulma, but what the hell?' Yamucha thought, slowly making his way over to her. (Ok! Now we know where he keeps his brain! And NO! I refused to write a lemon for this… this… freaky meeting of a jackass and a whore!)

*          *            *

Vegeta ran until he could run no more.

'Where did that bastard and his whore go?' he snarled. Just then he remember last year when Yamucha pissed him off so he threatened to beat him up and did but he had a hard time finding him because he was hiding in an old unused cabin.

'He must be there now!' Vegeta thought, running in the direction of the cabin.

After a while of running he arrived at the disheveled cabin. The door was open a crack, signaling someone was inside. Vegeta crept up to the cabin. He decided to scare Yamucha then beat him up. He crashed through the door.

The sight in front of him was the most horrifying thing Vegeta had ever seen.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" came a shriek from a naked Brittany and an almost naked Yamucha.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Vegeta screamed as he saw them, then he stopped and looked at Yamucha who was wearing a girdle, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I-I-I hope that's not really yours, *gulp* weakling!" Vegeta said, dreading the answer.  

"You see V-V-Vegeta… Well… um…" Yamucha started, then seeing he couldn't lie to Vegeta he blurted out the truth, "I'M FAT! CHUBBY! CHUNKY! THAT'S WHY I NEED TO WEAR THIS GIRDLE! I MAKE SURE THE GIRLS I SLEEP WITH ARE DRUNK OR SOMETHING TO OVERLOOK IT…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Yamucha ran out of the cabin, almost naked. Vegeta fell to the ground in a dead faint. Brittany seized the moment and dragged Vegeta to the bed. She undressed him and laid him next to her.

*          *            *

"Where could Vegeta be?" Krillin asked, pacing the room.

"Probably out somewhere with Bulma, if you know what I mean!" Goku said, winking. Krillin rolled his eyes.

Suddenly an _almost _naked Yamucha came streaking into the cabin.

"He knows! They know! EVERYONE KNOWS!" Yamucha said, throwing his hands up into the air.

"Knows what?" Krillin asked looking disgusted by Yamucha's …er… garments.

"Know what? You know don't you? I know you know that I know you know!" Yamucha said, pointing an accusing finger at Krillin.

"Yamucha? Why are you wearing a girdle?" Goku asked.

"AAAAAHHHH! See EVERYONE KNOWS!" Yamucha said. Krillin came up behind him and knocked him out.

"I think he should rest for a little while!" Krillin said, dragging Yamucha to his bunk.

"Yea! Let's find Vegeta! I'm worried!" Goku said, heading out the door.

*          *            *

Goku and Krillin came upon an old abandoned cabin, suddenly a shriek pierced through the night air.

Running out of the cabin was a half naked Brittany with cuts on her arms and breasts (of course you and I know she did it to herself… but Krillin and Goku don't… shhhhhhh…)

"What happened?" Goku asked, eyeing her cuts.

"V-Vegeta…" she said out of breath, "Tried to rape me! I knocked him out and left him in that cabin!"  She pointed to the disheveled cabin.

"C'mon!" Krillin said, waving Goku to come with him to the cabin. There on the bed, half naked was Vegeta. 

"Looks like she was telling the truth!" Krillin said.

"Nah! I don't think Vegeta would ever do that! I mean how long have you and I known him? Did he ever go back to a girl he broke up with? No! They always came back to him and he would brush them off!" Goku said.

"I know but there's living proof right here! What should we do?" Krillin asked.

"Let's dress him and take him back to the cabin! In the morning he'll tell us everything!" Goku said, picking Vegeta up and putting his pants on.

"Hm… you know what? I just noticed that he doesn't have a bump on his head! If Brittany was telling the truth and she knocked him out wouldn't he have some outward sign of it?" Krillin asked.

"You're right! I knew it! Vegeta didn't try to rape her!" Goku said, happily putting Vegeta into his own bed.

"Man! This is going to be such a crazy summer!" Krillin stated.

*Next Morning at the mess hall*

"Ok guys! Are you ready to go?" Tracy bellowed.

"Hey you guys aren't going to carry all those bags are you?" Bulma asked, Chi-Chi,, 18, Goku, Vegeta and Krillin.

"Yea! Where are yours?" Krillin asked.

"Capsules!" Bulma declared happily, "Here! Put your stuff in them! It'll be easier for you to carry!" She gave each of them a capsule.

"Thanks!" Chi-Chi and 18 said in unison.

"I want someone from each group to get a two tents! Yes I know there are eight people in your group but these tents are pretty roomy! Also while your up here take four different scavenger lists! The object is to go in groups of two and find the different items on your lists! Every night you are to meet at your campsite and go over what you found. You have five days to get to your camp site, find your items and get back here!" Tracy explained.

"Oh this is going to be fun!" 18 groaned. Krillin returned with the tents and the list.

"Oh! One more thing! Take these coolers filled with food so you guys don't starve!" Tracy added.

"I'll get it!" Goku said, standing up. Everyone laughed, except Chi-Chi.

"Don't you dare eat anything out of it!" she growled.

"I won't!" Goku said, holding his hands up in defense.

"Here! We'll capsulate it!" Bulma said, taking the cooler and putting it into a capsule.

"I'm so glad you brought your spare capsules!" Chi-Chi said, "I hate carrying bags…"

"Yea! Me too!" 18 chimed in.

"Well teams! It's GO time! See you in five days!" Tracy said.

"Finally! I never thought she would shut up!" Vegeta mumbled.

"Nothing changed!" Goku said, referring to Tracy. 

The group headed outside to get started.

**Author's Note: **Hey thanks for reviewing! Next chapter… The ACTUAL BEGINNING OF… THE SCAVENGER HUNT!

Moonsaiyanprincess: I hate Yamucha! Don't you? LOL! 

Phoenix Feather: Yamucha IS crap! LOL!

Sorceress Fujin: Don't worry there WILL be more… and even more cliffhangers MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mushi-azn: Continue I shall (I'm so corny) LOL! Vegeta will always rescue Bulma, one way or another… *gets mysterious aura* maybe in later chapters it'll be the other way around…

Dee: More chappies, soon! Just that FFN is a meanie sometimes!

The Flying Pen: Hee hee! I don't think they'll be separated either… MAHAHAHAHAHA, but which TWO couple will sleep per tent, since there are only TWO tents! LOL! Yayness is THE besterest word in the wholest widest world! LOL!

Trunks babe: Maybe he'll die another way, MWAHAHAHAHAHA! It's good to have the power over characters! I feel powerful! LOL!  HEHHey 


	5. Scavenger Hunt

**0Author's Note:** Hey guys! Newest chapter of SUMMER CAMP *everyone cheers* Ok ONE MORE explanation for the Chi-Chi-Chi-Chi and the Chi-Children thing. My computer was totally fu©k∑d up and did that as revenge for being myself! LOL! IT was punishing me! LOL! 

**Important Message:** Check out my website! http://nuriko.s5.com

Tell me if it doesn't show up!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragonball Z *everyone boos*

Summer Camp 

By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel

The really idiotic Scavenger Hunt Lists:

Scavenger Hunt List

þ Snake Skin

þ Water from a pure spring

þ Pink and purple mushroom

þ Frog leg

þ Bear claw

þ Owl's downy feather

Scavenger Hunt List

þ Turtle shell 

þ Bird tail feather

þ Oak leaf

þ Helicopter (Those things that fall off of trees)

þ Gasoline

þ Hair from big foot

Scavenger Hunt List

þ Rattle snake rattle

þ Poisonous glow worm

þ Apple seed

þ Crow's nest

þ Coal

þ Rose thorns

Scavenger Hunt List

þ Maple leaf

þ Poison Ivy

þ Naturally BLUE flower

þ Old Coke can

þ Deer antler

þ Wheat

Last time:

"Well teams! It's GO time! See you in five days!" Tracy said.

"Finally! I never thought she would shut up!" Vegeta mumbled.

"Nothing changed!" Goku said, referring to Tracy. 

The group headed outside to get started.

"Hey! You guys aren't leaving with out me, are you?" called Yamucha, who was running up to the group.

"Hayaku kiena!" Bulma yelled.

"O.o Getting nasty are we? But you forget Bulma-chan… I am part of your group! I can't _fuck off!_" Yamucha said, taking her into his embrace.

"Sawannai-de!" she said, punching him in the face. Yamucha staggered backwards holding his eye.

"Don't touch you? I'll touch you anyway I want!" still holding his eye.

"Onna-tarashi!" she said, walking away.

"Playboy? HEY! Yariman!" Brittany yelled, walking up to Yamucha hugging him.

"You're the only whore here, Brittany!" Bulma said.

"C'mon guys! Let's go!" Krillin said, following Bulma into the woods, Yamucha and Brittany behind them.

"So…uh… what's on the list?" Goku asked, scratching his head.

"Let's see…" Chi-Chi said, grabbing the lists from Krillin "Maple leaf… poison… ivy…?"

"What the hell? There are NO Maple trees around here? And who would touch poison ivy?" Vegeta snarled, "These women are quacks!"

"I know! Let's just make substitutes!" Bulma chimed in.

"Substitutes?" 18 said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yea! I mean they probably aren't going to check the bags anyways so… what's the problem?" Bulma asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"You're right! They're too stupid to know what a maple leaf is anyways!" Chi-Chi said, clapping her hands together, "O.o This is so exciting!"

"Yea… real exciting," Vegeta said, monotone.

"Oh lighten up Vegeta!" Goku said, slapping him in the back, earning a growl.

"Don't touch me Kakkarot!"

"Fine!" Goku said, putting his hands up in a defensive position.

After a while the clique came to a clearing…

"This is a good spot for camp!" Krillin said, looking around.

"Yea! Let's set up here… I'm hungry anyways!" Goku said, rubbing his stomach.

"You are ALWAYS hungry, Goku!" Bulma said, sweat dropping.

"C'mon! Let's set up! I want to get this over with! I just can't stand heavy labor!" Chi-Chi complained. 18 rolled her eyes.

"Which capsule was the tent in again?" Goku asked.

"Let me take a wild guess and say the one labeled 'tent?'" 18 said, pointing to a green capsule in his hand.

"Oh… right!" Goku said, releasing the tent from the capsule.

"Ok… I dove thee the chick tent!" Bulma said, taking the bigger of the two tents.

"Hey! Why do you get the bigger tent?" Krillin asked.

"DUH! Because we have more things!" 18 said, hitting Krillin on the back of the head.

"Oh…" Krillin said, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Who knows how to set up the tents?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Oo! Oo! Me! Me does!" Brittany said, running up to the group.

"Um… anyone else?" Chi-Chi asked, getting no response.

"Fine… Brittany help us set up our tent!" Chi-Chi said, sighing.

"Ok!" Brittany chirped.

Hours later the tents were finally set up… no thanks to Brittany. It ended up that Goku set up the tents correctly.

"Good job Goku!" Chi-Chi congratulated, patting him on the back.

"Thanks Chi-Chi! I'm hungry! Let's eat!" Goku said, his stomach rumbling in agreement.

"Here… let's see what food we have first!" Chi-Chi said, taking out the capsule with the ice box in it.

"Rule for the ice box: It stays in the girls tent!" Bulma said. They boys disagreed.

"BECAUSE Goku or Veggie or even Krillin… you guys will eat it all before morning!" Bulma said.

"That's right!" 18 said.

"Fine…" the boys mumbled in agreement.

They ate dinner and rationalized what they were going to have each day… Night fell and everyone is currently sitting around the campfire making s'mores.

"Mmm… these are great!" Goku exclaimed.

"I have an idea!" Krillin said, standing up, "Why don't we tell scary ghost stories!"

"Good idea! I'll go first!" Brittany said, everyone rolled his or her eyes.

"Ok… Ready? It was late Tuesday evening, right? And I was working on my homework, right? I was deeply concentrating on the hardest math problem and I couldn't figure it out, right?" Brittany started.

"What was it 0+0?" Bulma whispered to 18 and Chi-Chi, causing them to giggle and Brittany to glare at them.

"Anyway… I felt like I was being watched, right? So I turned around and looked over my shoulder, right? No one was there so I shrugged it off and returned to my science homework, right?"

"Wait! I thought you said it was math homework!" Krillin said, loudly.

"Oh… yea! So I returned to my MATH homework, right? Suddenly I felt something wet and cold against my foot and I jumped, right? I turned and screamed, right? It was like totally my dog and it so scared me!" Brittany said, "Scary, right?"

"Um… with you saying ',right?' every sentence that kinda took the scariness away from the story… otherwise I would say it was totally stupid!" Goku commented; everyone nodded.

"Well YOU tell a scarier story!" Brittany flared.

"Fine…" Goku said and told an even scarier story than Brittany… (Sorry guys! I suck at scary stories!)

"Oh man that was really terrifying!" Chi-Chi said, hugging her sleeping bag to her chest. Everyone was in their tents… the cooler with the girls… trying to sleep. Bulma clicked on the light and looked around the tent.

"You know what? I can't sleep with this tent as unorganized as it is!" Bulma said.

"Yea… me either!" 18 agreed. Suddenly a huge snore and the sound of someone screaming 'PEANUT BUTTER!' interrupted any thought. The girls looked over at Brittany who was currently drooling all over her pillow, with it halfway in her mouth (Damn what a big mouth) sleeping.

The tent door zipped open and all four guys looked in.

"What was that?" Krillin asked, looking around.

"Get out!" Bulma said, throwing her hairbrush at them, realizing what she was wearing… a light blue tank top and matching panties. They boys realized too and blushed.

"Leave!" 18 ordered, not wearing exactly a modest attire herself… a black spaghetti strapped shirt and panties. They boys quickly exited the tent, closing the zipper and rushing to their tent.

"Assholes!" Bulma said.

"Really…" 18 agreed. The girls, that were awake, tidied up their tent.

**~ Before the PEANUT BUTTER: Boys~**

"Man! I'm hungry!" Goku complained rubbing his stomach.

"You are always hungry, Goku," Yamucha said, looking at himself in the mirror. Suddenly a shriek filled the calm night air.

"PEANUT BUTTER!"

"What was that?" Krillin asked.

"I don't know but it sounds like it came from the girls tent!" Yamucha said, getting up. All four boys crept out of their tent and over to the girls. Vegeta unzipped the tent flap.

"What was that?" Krillin asked, looking around.

All four guys' eyes landed on Bulma who was clad only in a light blue tank top and matching panties. 

"Get out!" she shouted throwing her hairbrush at them, blushing furiously.

"Leave!" 18 ordered, pointing towards the flap. Krillin's eyes bugged out as he saw her in a black spaghetti strapped shirt and panties.

They boys quickly exited the tent, closing the zipper and rushing to their tent.

"Did you see that?" Yamucha asked, collapsing on his sleeping bag.

"Yea… what a body!" Krillin commented.

"Whose body Bulma's or 18's?" Goku asked; Krillin blushed.

"18's of course!" Krillin said, blushing harder.

"Yea… well did you see Bulma's rack? Damn!" Yamucha said, earning a growl from Vegeta.

"What's wrong Vegeta? Still haven't given up on Bulma?" Yamucha sneered.

"Look maggot! I swear if you…"

"STOP! Guys! I'm tired I just wanna sleep so morning will come faster and so will breakfast! Let's not fight… tonight!" Goku said, getting in his sleeping bag.

"He's right!" Krillin chimed in.

"Fine," Yamucha and Vegeta grumbled.

**~**Morning**~**

Goku, Krillin and Vegeta woke up to the wonderful smell of… bacon and eggs?

"Hey! Where did you guys get this food?" Krillin asked, coming out of the tent.

"Chi-Chi! She always has a stash of food, no matter what it is, all the time!" 18 sang.

"C'mon guys! Let's eat!" Chi-Chi said.

"Wait!" Goku said, looking around, "Where's Bulma?"

"Um… she went out to explore for a little while!" 18 said, absently.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU COCK SUCKING LITTLE SoN OF A BiTCH!" came a shriek from the woods. Next minute Yamucha came flying (Literally flying) out of the woods and fell before the girls tent, where a sleepy Brittany was just coming out.

"AAAHH!" Brittany shrieked as she tripped over Yamucha.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Krillin asked, looking from Yamucha and Brittany to the very mad Bulma that was stomping out of the woods.

"Bulma are you alright?" Chi-Chi asked, running to her friend.

"I swear to Kami I will kill that idiot!" Bulma said, pointing to Yamucha, "And I am going to do it NOW!" She stomped over to the now rising Yamucha and lunged at him.

"What?" she gasped as she was caught in midair and brought back to the group away from Yamucha and Brittany.

"Let me go!" she said, struggling, "I am going to KILL him!" Bulma said, struggling in the grasp.

"Shut up woman! NO blood shedding right now!" Vegeta said, smirking as Bulma tried to fight against his iron grip.

"No! I am going to KILL him! NOW!" Bulma said, kicking Vegeta in the face. He rubbed his cheek his smirk turning into a grin.

"You are going to ruin everyone's appetite! Even Kakkarot's if you do it now! Do it after we eat!" Vegeta said, gently putting her next to Chi-Chi.

"Fine!" Bulma said, crossing her arms and pouting.

**~**After Breakfast**~**

"Ok… we are going to have to split up into partners… like Tracy said!" Chi-Chi said.

"I have an idea to make these partners fair!" Krillin said, "We put our names in a hat and we pick names for our partners!"

"Good idea, Krillin!" Chi-Chi said, "Here let me get paper and pens and we can use Bulma's safari hat!"

After all the names were written down…

"Ok! I'll pick first!" Krillin said. He dipped his hand in the hat and brought out a piece of paper with a name written on it.  It said:

Chi-Chi 

"Looks like I'm paired up with you, Chi-Chi!" Krillin said.

"My turn!" Brittany said, jumping up and down.

"Hm… let's see!" she said picking a name out of the hat. It said:

Eighteen

"Kami!" 18 said, slapping her forehead.

"Lemme try!" Goku whined. Not waiting for an answer he plunged his hand into the hat and pulled out a slip of paper that said:

Vegeta

"Hey! V-man! Looks like we're partners!" Goku said, jumping up and down.

"Well that only leaves two people left!" Krillin said, pointing to Bulma and Yamucha (HA I take your dare Chibi Bulma!! LOL!). Bulma gasped and looked at Yamucha, who was smirking.

"I swear…" she started and eye bugging out of her eye socket,

"if you…" a vein popping out of her forehead,

"try anything…" her face turning red,

"I will kill you!" she finished clenching her teeth.

"Don't worry babe! I won't!" Yamucha said, holding his hands up.

"Good!" Bulma said, calming down. Everyone was quiet after this little show.

"Are you sure you want her?" Krillin whispered to Vegeta, "That was scary!" Vegeta growled.

"Ok, ok! Who is going to get what today?" Chi-Chi asked, handing out the list.

"We'll get the snake skin and water from a pure spring…?" Bulma said, eyeing the list.

"We'll get the maple leaf and the poison ivy." Krillin said.

"Turtle shell and bird tail feather," 18 said.

"Um… poisonous glow worm and rattle snake rattle…?" Goku said, scratching his head in confusion.

"Wow! What morons!" Chi-Chi said.

"How many items are on each list?" Bulma asked, "We have six."

"Six,"

"6,"

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6… SIX!"

"Ok! This works out! Each day… like we decided for today, we are going to collect two items! Be back as soon as we can!" 18 said, starting off into the woods, dragging Brittany behind her. Everyone went his or her different ways…

**~**Brittany and Eighteen**~**

"Ready moron," 18 asked, monotonously.

"What are we getting again?" Brittany asked.

"Turtle shell and bird tail feather," 18 said.

"Where are we going to get a bird's tail feather?" Brittany asked, trying to keep up with 18's fast pace.

"Look up… do you see birds? I do!" 18 said, motioning to the trees.

"Oh… ok! How are we going to get one?" 

"Climbing the trees!"

"I don't wanna climb!"

"I don't wanna be with you so we will both climb a tree and get ONE tail feather each!"

"Oh… ok!"

"You climb that tree," 18 said, pointing to a tall oak, "and I'll climb this one!"

"Ok…"

Minutes later both girls were climbing the assigned trees trying to get a bird's feather. Brittany tried to go for a common sparrow but it ended up pecking her on the head and she fell out of the tree. 

18 successfully got a feather, and looked down just in time to see Brittany hit the ground.

"Idiot!" 18 said, rolling her eyes as Brittany got up and dusted herself off.

"Never mind Brittany, I got it!" 18 said, sliding down the tree. Brittany shrugged.

**~**Vegeta and Goku**~**

"… Poisonous glowworm and rattle snake rattle, Poisonous glowworm and rattle snake rattle, Poisonous glowworm and rattle snake rattle" Goku chanted to himself.

"Kakkarot! Stop that is really annoying!" Vegeta said.

"But I wanna remember what we're supposed to get!" Goku complained.

"We have a list!" Vegeta said, sighing.

"Oh yea!" Goku said, taking the list out of his pocket.

"There are no rattle snake rattles around here so let's do what Bulma said and improvise!" Vegeta said, scouting the area for anything that might resemble a rattle snake rattle.

"What are you looking for?" Goku asked.

"A pine cone… AHA! Here it is!" Vegeta said, holding up a pine cone triumphantly.

"But what if they shake it?" Goku asked.

"Let's fill it with… something that will make a rattling sound!" Vegeta decided.

"What's that?"

"Um… how 'bout… I dunno! Just help me look for something!" Vegeta said.

"Ok!"

**~**Yamucha and Bulma**~**

"What are those items again, babe?" Yamucha said, putting his hand around Bulma's shoulders.

"Snake skin and water from a pure spring," she sighed, exasperated. 

"Ok… let's look for the snake skin first!" Yamucha said, letting go of Bulma and ducking in and out of bushes.

"You'll never find it that way!" Bulma said, walking away.

"And what is that supposed to mean, hmm?" Yamucha asked, following her.

"Let's look for a mice den or whatever. A shelter some small rodent uses and maybe we'll find a snake skin near there!" Bulma said, looking near an ancient tree's roots.

"Hey! What's this?" Bulma asked, referring to a carving in the tree's base, "What does it say?"

"I think it says: Vegeta and Brittany forever!" Yamucha lied, of course it didn't say that but he wants her very badly.

"What? Oh well! C'mon! I don't believe it!" Bulma said, waving for Yamucha to follow her.

"Really? Well lookie at these!" Yamucha said, pulling out a photograph. In the middle of the photo were Vegeta and Brittany kissing.

"This was taken last night!" Yamucha said, shoving the photo at Bulma. She felt tears burn her eyelids but kept them hidden.

'Fine! If he doesn't like me, like I thought, then I'm through trying to chase him!' Bulma thought. She shrugged and walked away from Yamucha.

Yamucha came up from behind her and held her, "It's ok… I know you like him. You can cry on my shoulder if you'd like!"

She turned around and stared (Got it right this time! ^_~) into his eyes. She hugged him back. She couldn't hold her tears back anymore and sobbed into his shoulder for about ten minutes.

"I'm sorry," she said, wiping a tear from her eyes.

"For what?"

"For being so mean to you, for wanting to kill you, for everything!" Bulma said, looking away.

"I forgive you… but will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'm sorry I just can't! I just want to be friends, alright?" Bulma replied, "Now let's look for that snake skin!"

"Alright!" Yamucha said, guiding her away from the trees with his hand on around her shoulder.

"LOOK! I FOUND ONE!" Bulma said, pointing to a nearby tree, "After three hours of looking!! Finally!"

**~**Chi-Chi and Krillin**~******

"Maple leaf? What should we use for a maple leaf?" Chi-Chi asked Krillin.

"I don't know, Chi-Chi!" Krillin said, walking farther into the woods.

"I can't believe Bulma got paired up with Yamucha! That's just terrible!" Chi-Chi said, looking around.

"I know, especially after what he said to Vegeta!" Krillin blurted out.

"What did he say?" Chi-Chi asked, watching Krillin turn red.

"I –I don't think---" Krillin started.

"NO! TELL ME!" Chi-Chi insisted.

"Alright! Sheesh! Yamucha told Vegeta that he would have Bulma's heart before the end of this scavenger hunt or something like that!" 

"Oh my—WHY? Why does he want Bulma so bad?"

"Because she was the first girl to turn him down, and Vegeta liked her! I guess."

"Wow! That's deep!"

"I know… Poor Bulma! She's gonna get hurt!"

"I think---" Chi-Chi started.

"HEY! We can use this!!!" Krillin interrupted pointing to a huge leaf, "We can cut it to look like a maple leaf!"

"Hey! Good idea, Krillin!"

"I know… I'm a genius!"

**~**Back at the Campsite (5 hrs later)**~**

"Hey guys! Krillin said, running to the group.

"Finally! We have everyone here!" 18 said, patting a seat next to her for Krillin.

"Yea! Now did everyone get what they're supposed to get?" Bulma asked. Everyone nodded.

"Ok let's see!" Brittany said, jumping in the air. Everyone took out their two items and showed them to each other and explained any substitutions they made.

"Good! Now I'm hungry!" Goku declared.

"Yea! I'm a little hungry myself! What time is it?" Chi-Chi asked. 18 looked at her watch.

"It's like 4:30 PM!" 18 said.

"Let's start making dinner!" Chi-Chi said, going into the girls' tent to retrieve any food they might need.

**~**Day two**~**

"Wow! Bulma so you and Yamucha are friends?" Goku asked, while munching on the rest of his breakfast.

"Yea sort of," Bulma said, blushing.

"Don't tell me you and him are…" Krillin started.

"No! No! Just friends." She said.

"Kakkarot, can I talk to you for a minute?" Vegeta whispered to Goku who nodded. He followed Vegeta behind the boys' tent.

"What is it, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"I need you to do something for me---" Vegeta started.

"What is it?"

"I need you to ask… _Yamucha_… to be his partner!" Vegeta said.

"Why? OH! I get it! You wanna be with Bulma!" Goku shouted.

"Shut up!" Vegeta hissed, "You're too loud!"

"Oh! Sorry! Sure I'll do it!" Goku said, bounding happily away.

"Kami… He's so stupid!" Vegeta said to his retreating form.

"Yamucha?" Goku asked, tapping Yamucha on the shoulder.

"What is it Goku?" he asked.

"Will you be partners with me?" 

"What? Why?"

"Because… um… I just wanted to work with someone else… other than Vegeta!" Goku lied.

"I understand…" Yamucha said, patting Goku's hand, "Alright! I'll tell Bulma!"

"Thanks! You really helped me out!" Goku said.

"Bulma?" Yamucha called, looking into the girls' tent.

"Yes?" she asked, climbing out and zipping the flap shut.

"Um… Goku and I are going to be partners and you'll be with Vegeta!"

"What? No!"

"Sorry… I already promised Goku!"

"Grrrr… FINE!"

"Thanks babe! I knew you'd understand!"

"Goku she agreed!" Yamucha said, running towards Goku.

"Great!" Goku said, "Now let me tell Vegeta!" 

"Ok! See ya later!" Yamucha called, heading towards Bulma once more.

"Everything is set!" Goku said, once he approached Vegeta.

"Good---" Vegeta started.

"But she wasn't too happy about it! I overheard her talking to Yamucha. Wonder why?" Goku interrupted.

"He probably said something untruthful to her!"

"Maybe…"

"Ok guys! Just repeat what we did yesterday, except with different items! Return ASAP!" Bulma said, walking away. She, and Vegeta decided to use her list and let Goku keep his.

"So we have the Pink and Purple mushroom and the frog's leg…" Bulma said to herself.

"Woman?" Vegeta called after her.

"My name is not WOMAN! It's Bulma! Get it right or I'm just going to ignore you!" Bulma yelled over her shoulder.

"FINE! _Bulma_---"

"Thank you!" she said sweetly, causing Vegeta to growl.

"What did Yamucha say to get him to like you?"

"It's none of your business!"

"I'll make it my business!"

"Too bad!"

"Tell me!" he said, pinning her to a tree, his breathing erratic. She turned her head away as she spoke, "Leave me alone!"

"Why? Tell me what he said." Vegeta said, his voice softened and his breathing calmer.

"Why do you WANT to know?" she asked, in a dangerously low voice, facing him.

"Because…Bulma… I know he told you lies about me! I just want to know what he said!" Vegeta said, leaning his face close to her so their noses were touching.

"But I know you don't care what other people think about you!" Bulma protested.

"I don't except… I care what You think about me!" he mumbled.

"HoW cAn YoU sAy ThAt?" Bulma screeched, turning her head away once more.

"What do you mean, 'How can I say that?'" Vegeta growled.

"I know you don't care what I think!" Bulma said, pushing him off of her. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a picture. She threw it at Vegeta who took one look at it and paled. He was silent for a while. Bulma couldn't take it anymore; she stomped away into the woods. He could hear her sobs become fainter as she ran further into the woods.

Reality hit Vegeta right in the face, as the sound of her sobs ceased. He ran, as fast as he could, after her. He found her sitting next to a creek looking, blankly, into the shallow water.

He sat next to her. They said nothing for the longest time.

"Why did you lead me on, thinking you liked me?" Bulma said, finally speaking.

"I didn't." he said, monotonously.

"Bull shit! Explain the picture!"

"Fine. It was after I rescued you from Yamucha… that night when he tried to rape you. I was walking back to my cabin when that whore, Brittany, came up behind me and kissed me. Yamucha, who must've been hiding in the bushes, took a picture." Vegeta explained, still in a monotonous tone.

"But you must've been caught up in that kiss or else he couldn't get a picture of you!" Bulma said.

"And I was till I realized what I was doing and whom I was doing it with!" Vegeta revealed.

"Really? Cuz I don't think I can take anymore lies. My whole life has been full of them!"  Bulma said Vegeta shook his head.

"No… I'm not lying."

"Is everyone back?" Bulma asked, as she and Vegeta entered the campsite.

"Yes… where have you two been?" Chi-Chi asked, running to Bulma, "It's already getting dark.

"The woman made a big deal out of cutting off the frog's legs."

"So! It is a living creature! It's so nasty!"

"Did you guys get the frog legs, though?" Yamucha asked.

"Yea… they're right here!" Vegeta said, throwing two bloody legs at Yamucha.

"Ew!" Chi-Chi, 18 and Bulma shrieked as Yamucha flung it off himself in some other direction.

"So… Why were you and Vegeta REALLY that late?" Chi-Chi asked, once everyone was safe… erm… in their tents.

"I told you… the frog!" Bulma said.

"Sure! Ok Bulma!" Chi-Chi and 18 chimed in unison.

"SHUT UP! Vegeta's MY MAN!" Brittany shouted.

"Bleep you!" Chi-Chi said.

"What the Bleep do you mean bleep me? YOU BLEEP! " Brittany asked.

"I mean what I Bleeping said! BLEEP!" Chi-Chi said.

"Yea… Vegeta's not your Bleeping man you bleeping bleep!" 18 said.

"Hey what's with all the bleeping 'bleeps'?" Bulma asked.

(AN: Heh heh… always wanted to do that!)

"Vegeta is Bulma's man!" 18 said. Suddenly the tent flap zippered open.

"What they bleep is bleeping going on in this bleeping bleep hole?" a sleepy Vegeta yelled, as Goku, Krillin and Yamucha walked in the tent. (AN: Sorry couldn't resist!)

 "Brittany is being a ble- bitch!" Chi-Chi said.

"I'm not a bleeping bleep you bleep!" Brittany defended herself.

"Cut it with the fucking 'bleeps' already! They author stopped that two sentences ago!" Bulma said.

"Oops sorry!" Brittany said.

"Just quiet down… or do you want me to spend the night in here?" Yamucha asked.

"EW!" Bulma, Chi-Chi and 18 said. Bulma threw her pillow at him. It missed and hit Goku.

"SO a pillow fight is what you want?" Krillin asked, running to the boys' tent and grabbing the pillows. He came back and handed each they're own.

"You're going to get it!" Krillin said, as 18's pillow hit him in the face. Soon a full-fledged pillow fight was in action (AN: Man I am the corniest son of a bitch in the world! LOL!).

It ended about an hour later with Krillin sprawled across 18's stomach, Chi-Chi was sitting on Goku's lap, Yamucha was making out with Brittany and (Our favorite couple) Vegeta's head was resting on Bulma's bosom.

**~**Day 3**~**

Morning came quickly for our couples. Brittany and Yamucha were sleeping naked **IN** Brittany's sleeping bag. Goku and Chi-Chi were the first up and making breakfast. 18 and Krillin were talking, privately (*nudge nudge wink wink*), in the boys' tent. Bulma and Vegeta were walking and talking in the woods.

"Kakkarot's 'girlfriend' is going to call us for breakfast, now." Vegeta commented.

"How do you---" Bulma asked, but was cut off by a yell.

"BREEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAKFAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSTTT!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"How did you know?" Bulma asked, laughing.

"I heard her take in a breath before yelling it!" Vegeta said, smirking.

"FINALLY! WE'VE FINISHED COLLECTING THE STUPID ITEMS!!!" Krillin shouted. Everyone cheered. 

"Now all we need to do is to make any substitutions we made look convincing!" Bulma said.

"Yea! We can do that tomorrow!" 18 said, "As for now… I'm going to sleep!"

"Yea… me too. What time is it?" Chi-Chi asked.

"It's about nine o'clock."

"WOW! We really spent a lot of time looking for those items!"

"But don't forget… we didn't start till like three, because of Yamucha and Brittany."

"Idiots!" Bulma said, "I don't like either of them!"

"What happened to the 'we're friends'…?"

"Hmph! I changed my mind!"

"GOOD FOR YOU!" Chi-Chi said, slapping her on the back.****

**~**Day 4**~**

"Ok… first we'll do the pink and purple mushroom!" Chi-Chi said.

"What should we use to change the colors?" Krillin asked.

"NAIL POLISH!" all three girls screamed at once.

"I have the most awesome purple!" 18 said.

"And my pearl pink should do nicely!" Chi-Chi said. Both girls came out of the tent with nail polish raised high in the air.

The clique worked late into the night. Finally all the substitutions were finished and everyone went to bed.

**~Day 5~**

"Ready to leave this awful place?" Chi-Chi asked.

Everyone shook his or her heads vigorously.

All day the clique traveled through the woods. Finally, at like ten at night, after being lost, bitten by bugs, falling in ditches, creeks and other such terrible things the clique finally arrived at the Main Hall.

**Author's Note:** Sorry I rushed it a little bit… but hey I broke my record of 12 pages!! HAPPPY (With three p's!) Anyway I wanna thank all those who reviewed and to COMMAND YOU to REVIEW OR ELSE FEEL MY WRATH! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


	6. Surprises

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry about the last chapter. it was kinda weird! LOL! By the way. HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE THE BLEEPS? THEY ARE CLASSICS? OMG! LOL! Only joking!  
  
Check it out: Check out my website! www.angelfire.com/anime4/blue_ice Everything should be in order. hopefully.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z *everyone boos*  
  
  
  
Summer Camp  
  
By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time:  
  
All day the clique traveled through the woods. Finally, at like ten at night, after being lost, bitten by bugs, falling in ditches, creeks and other such terrible things the clique finally arrived at the Main Hall.  
  
"Hey! I'm glad to say our last group made it!" Tracy bellowed through out the hall. Everyone cheered.  
  
"Finally! We can get to bed!" some camper shouted, everyone laughed.  
  
"Yes. I guess." Tracy said, reluctantly.  
  
"Anyways I would like all of you to give a huge round of applause for Councilor Misty who thought up the list!" Tracy said, clapping. Everyone was quiet as Misty came into view.  
  
"Boo! What the hell kinda lists were those?" someone else shouted. Misty's smile turned into a frown as he walked out of view (AN: Yes. that's right. HE!).  
  
"Good night everyone. I'm going to go cheer Misty up!" Tracy said, running after Misty.  
  
"I don't wanna know what she's gonna do to cheer him up." Krillin said, shuddering.  
  
"Me neither!" Goku said.  
  
"I'm tired." Chi-Chi said, stretching and yawning.  
  
"Yea. me too!" Brittany said.  
  
"I'm going to the cabin. C'mon guys!" Bulma said, walking out the door, all the girls following her.  
  
"I'm gonna help Tracy cheer Misty up!" Yamucha said, sprinting in the direction Misty and Tracy went in.  
  
"I'm glad Bulma doesn't like him anymore!" Krillin said, shrugging.  
  
"So. Vegeta. what about you and Bulma?" Krillin said, nudging Vegeta in the side.  
  
"None of your business baldpate (AN: Another word for baldy! HA! I AM NOT A FOLLOWER! I AM A LEADER! A LEADER I TELL YOU! AND I SHALL ONE-DAY TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH MY ORIGINAL DIOLOGUE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA)!" Vegeta said, stomping away. Krillin looked at Goku who looked at Krillin and shrugged. Both followed Vegeta back to the cabin.  
  
  
  
  
  
Morning approached quickly for the gang, since they went to bed well after 10 PM.  
  
"Man. what a night!" Bulma said, getting up and stretching.  
  
"Yea!" Chi-Chi said. All three girls were unaware of the watching eyes looking into their cabin.  
  
"Oh man look at what they're wearing!" a mysterious young man whispered excitedly to his friend who laughed.  
  
"Damn. those girls got some hhhhot bodies!" whispered his friend.  
  
"I know. they're better than the chicks in the last cabin!" the first on replied. Both laughed, quietly.  
  
"Hey. did you hear something?" 18 asked.  
  
"No." Chi-Chi said, shrugging.  
  
"Oh well. what to wear today? Hmmm." Bulma said, rummaging through her dresser (AN: Yes they do have dressers. C'mon! They're there for 2 months!), "AHA! Found it!" Bulma held up a black pair of baggy zip off pants and a tight black cut off shirt with the words, "Oh Crap. Now your gonna try to cheer me up, aren't you?"  
  
"Wow. that's.erm cute!" Chi-Chi said, eyeing the shirt.  
  
"I know. I love these types of shirts!" Bulma said, about to take of her night attire, a white tank top with purple panties.  
  
"WAIT!" 18 said, looking out the window.  
  
"What?" Chi-Chi and Bulma asked.  
  
"C'mere and look!" 18 said, pointing to two boys squatting outside the window.  
  
"HEY!" Bulma shouted, stomping outside.  
  
"OH man. busted!" one shouted running away, followed by his friend.  
  
"Asshole." Bulma mumbled coming back into the cabin.  
  
"Yea really!" Chi-Chi agreed, putting on her jean shorts and red spaghetti strap shirt.  
  
"Next time we should just whip Brittany's covers off. that'll scare them away!" 18 said, already dressed in black capris and a baby blue t-shirt, pointing to Brittany, whose bed is near the window (AN: DAMN! WHAT A MOUTH FULL!). All three girls laughed as they walked out of their cabin and to the mess hall for breakfast.  
  
"What's for breakfast?" Goku asked, as he, Vegeta and Krillin entered the mess hall.  
  
"Shit. that's the only thing they have here!" Vegeta said.  
  
"I'm surprised you could taste anything they way you eat!" Bulma said, brushing past him and going into the line; She was followed by 18 and Chi- Chi, Vegeta just "Harrumph"-ed.  
  
"Oo. that was such a flirt!" Chi-Chi said, to Bulma.  
  
"So!" Bulma said, waving her off, "What food is actually edible here?"  
  
"Nothing." 18 said.  
  
"You're right. hey Chi-Chi?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Do you have any of those Nutra Grain bars?" Bulma asked. (AN: Remember Chi- Chi always has that extra stash of food wherever she goes.).  
  
"Um. no but I have Yogurt!" Chi-Chi said, getting out of line, "UM. the yogurt is . under my bed in that portable freezer!"  
  
"Ok. thanks!" Bulma said, sprinting out of the mess hall. She hit a haggard looking Yamucha who was entering the hall at the same time she was exiting.  
  
  
  
"H. Hey!" he chocked out. Bulma didn't even look back as she ran all the way to the mess hall and back with three yogurts in hand.  
  
"Back!" Bulma announced as she approached the table.  
  
"Great! I hope you brought me one!" 18 said.  
  
"Of course!" Bulma said, throwing a yogurt to Chi-Chi and 18.  
  
"Good. I forgot to ask you to get me one! The food they have is literally burnt plastic!" Chi-Chi said, happily opening a yogurt.  
  
After breakfast a tired looking Tracy approached the front of the mess hall.  
  
"Ok everyone! We are going to split you in groups. you will stay in these for the first month. then during the second month we will switch the groups around a bit. You will stay in these groups for the group activities we have planned. YOU DO NOT GET TO CHOOSE THESE GROUPS!" Tracy said, trying her best to explain what is going to happen.  
  
(AN: TRYING! That is the key word of that sentence! Bulma: OR maybe it's just the author who can't explain it AN: SO what! It's just cover so the people who are reading this don't think I'm illiterate! Bulma: rolls eyes whatever AN: HEY LISTEN YOU! I CAN BEND YOU TO MY WILL! YOU WILL SHOW ME SOME RESPECT! Bulma: Fine sigh whatever.)  
  
"Aw man!" everyone groaned.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if she made up some imaginary person to put in the groups!" 18 said.  
  
"Me neither!" Krillin said, putting his hand on 18's shoulder. 18 raised her eyebrow at the gesture.  
  
"Oh and by the way! We have new camp councilors this year! They're not that much older than most of you and will be in charge! If any of you misbehave the guys will spend the night with me and the girls with Misty!" Tracy said, adding a witch- like cackle.  
  
"Ok here are the groups! With Councilor John will be. 18, Chi-Chi, Krillin, Brad, Chad, Pat, Chris, Chris and Chris!" Tracy said, pointing to an unattractive thirty year old.  
  
"Oh man!" 18 said, slapping her forehead.  
  
"Hey don't worry you have Krillin and I!" Chi-Chi said.  
  
"That really brightens it up!" 18 said.  
  
"Next group! The group with Councilor Barry will be. Goku, Brittany, Yamucha, Tom, Vegeta, Clover, Alex, Sam, and Ashley." Tracy said, checking off a list.  
  
"Hey! You're in MY group V-man!" Goku said. Vegeta growled.  
  
"Next group. with Councilor Eric will be. Bulma, Celeste, Jen, Liz, Vernon, Dan, Stan, Ray, and Candice." Tracy said.  
  
"Man! I don't have any of you in my group!" Bulma moaned, putting her forehead to the table.  
  
"That's ok!" Chi-Chi said, patting her on the back.  
  
"Yea. we'll see each other at night. " 18 said.  
  
"You're right. and MY councilor is cute!" Bulma said.  
  
"Yea. I wish I had him." Chi-Chi said, dreamily.  
  
"HEY!" Goku said, "He's not THAT cute!"  
  
"Oh yes he is!" Bulma said, bleary eyed.  
  
"OH! You're so lucky!" 18 said, stomping on the ground, "I have some old man!"  
  
"Ha ha ha ha haaaa!" Bulma teased, dancing around.  
  
"Ok. everyone please get in your groups!" Tracy said. Everyone moved around the Mess Hall.  
  
"MY GROUP! OVER HERE!" Eric shouted, waving the group over to a table. When everyone was seated he began!  
  
"Ok guys! My name is Eric. and for some ice breakers we are going around the table stating our names, favorite colors and. um. how about. our hobbies! Then our group members can ask questions, NICE questions, about each other!" Eric said.  
  
"Like I said, My name's Eric, my favorite color is blue, and I like to play soccer." No one had questions for Eric.  
  
"My name is Celeste, My favorite color is green, and I like to swim." No one had questions for Celeste.  
  
"My name is Bulma, my favorite color is black and I like to hang out at the mall." Bulma said.  
  
"Why did you dye your hair blue?" asked Vernon.  
  
"It's not dye!" Bulma said, flatly.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hi! My name's John. now please state your name. and what you like best about camp!"  
  
"18. and I hate everything about camp!"  
  
"Chi-Chi. and I like spending time with Goku here!"  
  
"Krillin.I'm here with 18!" And then everyone else went.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hi guys! My name's Goku and I like to eat! By the way I'm hungry now!" Goku said, waving.  
  
Goku looked at him and sweat dropped.  
  
"Kakkarot! Is that all you think about? Food?" Vegeta said.  
  
"Yes!" Goku said, proudly.  
  
"Hello Goku! Now who is this?" Barry asked, pointing to Vegeta.  
  
"Call me Vegeta." Vegeta grunted.  
  
"I'm Yamucha!" Yamucha said, "And I like. girls.?"  
  
"That's nice. ok let's finish with the rest of you guys." Barry said.  
  
All the rest went. blah dee blah. and everyone got to know each other. blah dee blah. Now it's time for group activity numero uno (Number 1. Spanish. hee hee heeeeee)!  
  
~Eric's group~  
  
"Ok guys. it says here that we have to climb the rock wall first!" Eric said, reading a piece of paper.  
  
"Are you sure your hair is naturally blue?" Vernon whispered to Bulma.  
  
"Knock it off!" said a girl with short brown hair and hazel eyes, "Leave her alone!"  
  
"Alright." Vernon said, shuffling to another person to bother.  
  
"Hi. I'm Liz." Liz said, "Nice to meet you! Don't mind my boyfriend, Vernon, he's kinda stupid!" Bulma laughed.  
  
"I'm Bulma! Thanks for getting rid of him!" Bulma introduced herself. Both girls laughed.  
  
"This is my first year here. is it yours?" Liz asked, Bulma as they walked behind the group, who were heading towards the rock wall.  
  
"Yes!" Bulma said.  
  
"Hey! Aren't you the one who spilled your drink on that Yamucha's head?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yea. he's such a bitch!"  
  
"I know! Kami! He kept bugging me! Until Vernon scared him away! Tee hee." Liz said, blushing.  
  
"And I thought he was just after me." Bulma said, looking at Vernon, "He's kinda cute!"  
  
Bulma's eyes roamed over Vernon's tan skin, dark hair and eyes.  
  
"Hey! Don't check out my boyfriend!" Liz teased. Bulma blushed.  
  
"Ok guys! Pair up and we'll tackled this obstacle no problem!" Eric shouted.  
  
"Liiiiizzzzz!" Vernon whined, "Be my partner!" Liz looked at Bulma.  
  
"No thanks Vernon. I'm going to be Bulma's partner!" Liz said.  
  
"No. you can go with Vernon!" Eric said, pushing Liz aside, "I'll be with Bulma!" Liz glared at Eric and shrugged dejectedly. Bulma looked at Eric, questionably. Eric didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Ok! First group!" Eric said.  
  
One by one each group made it up the wall.  
  
"C'mon Vernon! Don't hang like a dead weight!" Liz commanded. Vernon grabbed a rock and slipped. He managed to grab hold another rock but knocked Liz off the wall in the mean time. Liz hung loosely on the wall.  
  
"VERNON! Pull me up! I can't believe you did that!" Liz said. As soon as she and Vernon were off the wall she hit him upside the head. Bulma laughed.  
  
"Ok! It's our turn!" Eric said, leading Bulma by the waist. Bulma flinched away from him.  
  
"Ready?" he asked. The ascended onto the rock wall and climbed up. Bulma almost slipped but caught herself. Eric, however, did slip and whether he was aware of it or not he grabbed Bulma's bum. Bulma jumped and looked at Eric with fire blazing in her eyes.  
  
"Hey! Watch what you're grabbing onto!" she shouted.  
  
"Sorry!" Eric shouted, but Bulma could tell it wasn't a sincere apology.  
  
~John's group~  
  
"Krillin! Stop eating the paste!" 18 yelled at Krillin, "Where did you get that anyway?" They were making bracelets and other beaded things.  
  
"Um. arts and crafts cabinet?" Krillin said, unsure, looking around.  
  
"Hey 18! Don't worry!" John said, with a white substance around his mouth.  
  
"A-are you eating paste, too?" Chi-Chi gasped.  
  
"Um. maybe." John said, quietly.  
  
"Eww!" 18 said, looking at everyone else. They also had paste around their mouths.  
  
"ARE WE THE ONLY SANE PEOPLE IN THIS GROUP?" Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
  
"No. I mean paste is fun! Why can't we have FUN eating the Fun paste! It's fun! You should try some and have some fun. FUUUUUNNNNN!" Chris said, her eye's wide. Chi-Chi and 18 flinched back with disgusted looks on their faces.  
  
"Come. join us." the group chanted, "Eat Fun paste! It's fun! FUUUNN! FUN! FUN!"  
  
"Chi-Chi, Chi-Chi? Chi-Chi!" 18 said, shaking Chi-Chi slightly.  
  
"Huh, what?" Chi-Chi said, groggily.  
  
"You fell asleep and your hair is almost in the paste!" 18 said, pointing to a jar of over turned paste.  
  
"IIIIiiiiieeeee!" Chi-Chi screamed, her head shooting up.  
  
"C'mon! We're going to the obstacle course!" 18 said, walking away. Chi-Chi got up and ran to catch up with her.  
  
"You were sleeping for a good ten minutes!" 18 explained, "I decided to wake you when you started screaming something about paste and to leave you alone; you don't want to become one of them or something like that."  
  
"Oops!" Chi-Chi said, "When did the others leave?"  
  
"Right before I woke you up! Man. you are a heavy sleeper!" 18 exclaimed. Chi-Chi blushed at the memory of her dream.  
  
~Barry's group~  
  
"Ok guys! The object of this course is to get to the other side without touching the ground! You have 3 wooden planks to use! Go!" Barry commanded.  
  
The gang were in the middle of a forest with bricks and wooden planks along the ground.  
  
"Man. we did this last year and I kept falling in!" Goku whined.  
  
"Because you have no sense of balance!" Vegeta said, shrugging.  
  
"Yamucha couldn't get across either!" Goku said, trying to remember the year before.  
  
"Hm. I wonder why?" Vegeta said, in an almost innocent voice. The truth was, was that Vegeta kept pushing Yamucha off the planks when the camp councilors weren't looking.  
  
"This year! I am not going to fall off!" Goku declared.  
  
"Sure Kakkarot." Vegeta said, shaking his head as Goku tried to go across the plank but fell to the ground.  
  
"My turn; My turn!" Brittany declared as she tried to pick up a plank. She tried to walk across but fell so she was straddling the plank. As she got up her pants got caught on part of the wood, that she crack, and ripped.  
  
The ripping sound echoed through the forest. A deer far away looked up from where it was grazing. wondering what the noise was.  
  
Bunny: *hops up to deer* what was that?  
  
Deer: I dunno! Probably some idiotic human!  
  
Bunny: *shrugs* Humans *rolls eyes*  
  
Deer: I know. *goes back to grazing* (NE ways.)  
  
Everyone looked at Brittany silent. Suddenly everyone burst out laughing, Brittany turned red.  
  
~Dinner~ (Did I skip from breakfast to dinner? /shrugs/ oh well)  
  
"What a day, what a day." Krillin remarked.  
  
"Yea. really! That Eric guy kept. touching me!" Bulma said, giving an over exaggerated shiver. Vegeta growled under his breath.  
  
"What do you mean?" Chi-Chi asked, looking concerned at her friend.  
  
"He grabbed my ass when he 'accidentally' slipped on the rock wall and all this other .stuff!" Bulma explained. Chi-Chi and 18 looked shocked.  
  
"But I also met a really nice girl. and her annoying boyfriend! Quite a couple! They are so funny together!" Bulma said, giggling, "I'll introduce you guys if you want!"  
  
"Sure!" Chi-Chi said, eager to know new people.  
  
"I'll go see if she's done eating! And maybe I'll bring her boyfriend over as well!" Bulma said, getting up. Moments later she returned with Liz and Vernon.  
  
"Hi! I'm Liz and this is Vernon!" Liz greeted.  
  
"I'm 18!" 18 said, shaking Liz's extended hand.  
  
"I'm Chi-Chi!"  
  
"I'm Krillin!"  
  
"Goku!" Goku said the broke out into song and Liz covered her ears. Vernon, unfortunately, started singing with Goku. Together they sounded like a warped blow horn.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Liz said, picking up a tray off of the table behind her and smashed Vernon on the head.  
  
"Ow!" Vernon said, rubbing his head, "What didja do that for?"  
  
"Thanks for the tray!" Liz said, returning the tray.  
  
Everyone at the table, except Goku and Vegeta laughed.  
  
"What's so funny? I think he has a wonderful voice!" Goku said.  
  
"Once you meet me you wouldn't have to deal with all these loosers!" came a sleazy voice.  
  
"I unfortunately already met you, um. what was your name? It was so unimportant I didn't bother to remember it." Liz replied, her eyes closed. Yamucha stomped away.  
  
"Sorry guys! I gotta go! Come Vernon!" Liz said, walking away.  
  
"I think she's cool!" Krillin said.  
  
"Yea me too!" Chi-Chi and 18 agreed.  
  
"She's ok! But I like Vernon!" Goku said.  
  
"I told you guys, they're a riot!" Bulma said. *  
  
Vegeta 'humph'-ed.  
  
"What's wrong Vegeta? I mean they are nice and all!" Bulma said.  
  
"So what. that doesn't mean I have to like them!" Vegeta said, trying to glare hard at Bulma but his eyes turned soft looking.  
  
"Vegeta. can I talk to you, alone?" Bulma asked, getting up and heading towards the entrance. Vegeta got up and followed her.  
  
"What?" he asked, with a nervous twang to his voice.  
  
"You should lighten up a bit!" Bulma said.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine! You don't bother me, I don't bother you!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"That is exactly what I mean! Be more open! Try to be nice to people!" Bulma said, taking his hand.  
  
"What?" Vegeta said, shocked that she took his hand and was holding it.  
  
"Try to be nicer to people!" she said, kissing his lips lightly and walked away. Vegeta stood there shocked for a moment before heading back to the table. As soon as he got there Tracy stood up in front of the campers.  
  
"Campers. put your dishes in the dirty dish pile and then you are dismissed to your cabins!" Tracy bellowed.  
  
The clique walked out together but had to separate to get to their cabin sites.  
  
"So. Vegeta. what did Bulma want?" Krillin asked.  
  
"None of your business bald plate!" Vegeta growled and sped up.  
  
"C'mon V-man!" Goku whined.  
  
"Please." both of them chanted over and over and over and over and over.  
  
"Fine! She wanted to tell me to lighten up, ok? That's it!" Vegeta said, walking faster.  
  
"That couldn't be it!" Krillin declared and sped up to catch Vegeta.  
  
"Please tell us what else happened!" they chanted again and again and again and again.  
  
"Fine! She kissed me!" Vegeta growled and ran to the cabin.  
  
~Girls~  
  
"So what did you want to talk to Vegeta about?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we want to know!" 18 chimed in.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because!"  
  
And they argued like that for a couple minutes.  
  
"Ok! I kissed him!" Bulma declared proudly. Chi-Chi and 18 stood there in shock.  
  
Bulma walked a head while Chi-Chi and 18 stood there and stared after her.  
  
*OMG! Today August 14, 2002 while I am writing this at 6:27PM is the episode that Vegeta dies! My stomach hurts! I hate it when he dies! That was the first episode I ever saw! I didn't even know who Vegeta was and I hated it when he died! I mean I didn't care; well I did but not as much, when Krillin died! WAAAAAHHHHH! (Yes I am an overly obsessed fan!)  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the late update. I have decided to take the month of September off, because school is starting, and won't update during that month! But come October. you can expect an update the first! Update of what, you may ask? I don't know. whatever I can get to. please be patient with me! I am not giving up on you so please don't give up on me!  
  
Hey guys! Do you wanna hear something funny? Ok. on the 13th it was my dad's birthday and I got him the funniest card! This is what it says:  
  
Piñata: *holding a bat* Well, well, well, this is a very interesting predicament, Mr. Philllips. Very interesting indeed.  
  
Mr. Phillips is hanging off the ceiling by a rope. Revenge of the Piñatas! LOL! I thought that was the funnies thing! LOL! But simple things amuse simple minds, I guess! LOL! 


	7. MUD

Author's Note: Hey hey hey! Bulma kissed Veggie /dances around/ Bulma kissed Veggie and he liked it! Ha cha cha! LOL!  
  
Check it out: Check out my website! www.angelfire.com/anime4/blue_ice Everything should be in order. hopefully. sign my guest book and tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: Me *points to self* Don't own DBZ *shakes head*. but I will some day! I promise I will! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- Oops! You didn't read that!  
  
  
  
Summer Camp  
  
By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thus far.  
  
Bulma kissed Veggie, Eric (The councilor) is hitting on Bulma; Bulma meets Liz and her boyfriend. Vernon (Who are really nice. and have to be cuz I'm Liz. LOL!), Goku and Vernon sang (Oh Kami. *rolls eyes*) and. that's. about it.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Morning came quickly for the Z-gang's clique. All the girls were sleeping soundly when a sudden shriek rang through the air.  
  
"Eeeeeep!" Chi-Chi said, jumping.  
  
"What the HELL was that?" 18 asked, rubbing her soar ears.  
  
"Sorry." Bulma said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Look." Bulma said, pointing to Brittany. Chi-Chi and 18 stared at her in shock, for a moment. Then burst out laughing. There was Brittany covered in mud, what looked like chicken feathers, and silly string.  
  
"It scared me." Bulma said, blushing.  
  
"Whoa. would've scared me too!" 18 said, trying to control her laughter, but failing miserably.  
  
"Yea." Chi-Chi said, cautiously creeping up to her bed, "Im expecting her to jump up and scream---"  
  
"HELLO CAMPERS!" Tracy bellowed into the cabin. All three girls hit the roof.  
  
"I heard a scream. is everything alright?" Tracy asked, looking around. Her eyes fell upon Brittany.  
  
"Nooooo!" Tracy screamed, running towards Brittany in slow mo. Bulma, Chi- Chi and 18 shrugged.  
  
"My precious mud!" Tracy whimpered, scooping some off of Brittany's face, "What criminal has done this to my mud?"  
  
"It was you, was it?" Tracy said, pointing an accusing finger at Bulma, "I know it was you!"  
  
"No I found her like th---"  
  
"Don't speak! I shall call upon the mud spirits to punish you! Hiya iya iya iya! Hiya iya iya iya! Nickoqua maocko, shocolate Mudddddd!" Tracy chanted. Thunder clapped in the background and it started to rain.  
  
"Now I command you to go out with just your undergarments on and roll in the mud, whispering a sweet apology to it. and maybe I'll let you off easy!" Tracy said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"I refuse! You do it! May the crappy mud gods punish for jumping to false accusations!" Bulma screamed, "Cheko murabe nakagooooooooooo!"  
  
Tracy ran out of the cabin screaming, as she stripped off her clothes and rolled in the mud, whispering to it.  
  
"What did you say?" Chi-Chi asked, edging away from Bulma.  
  
"I dunno. I just shouted some obscenity!" Bulma replied. Chi-Chi and 18 relaxed.  
  
"Good job. you really got her!" 18 said, patting Bulma on the back. Brittany woke up and rubbed her eyes. She pulled her hands away from her face, really fast and looked at them.  
  
"AAAAAHH!" she screeched and ran outside to the bathroom. On her way there Tracy tackled her into the mud screaming something like, "YOU have mud on your face. you must join me!" Tracy ripped off Brittany's clothes and rolled her in the mud. Brittany screamed, and tried to slash Tracy in the face, but Tracy's eyes just rolled to the back of her head and she dodged.  
  
All the girls were coming out of their cabins. They saw the sight and started to roll on the ground, inside their cabins, laughing. Tracy ran and lunged at a couple of the girls, but they ran into the cabin. Tracy ended up running straight into the door. She fell back and landed on the ground with an unconscious flop.  
  
"Should we check and see if she's alright?" Bulma asked about to go and help her when 18 grabbed her arm and shook her head. 18 pointed to Tracy's cabin. Emerging from the depths of the cabin was none other than Misty.  
  
"Wha happen Tracy?" he grunted to Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi just kinda shied away.  
  
"Tracy?" he bellowed running towards the limp body. He got there and shook Tracy lightly. Tracy came out of her trance-like state.  
  
"Misty, darling?" Tracy asked, touching his face gingerly.  
  
"Yea. Brittany. uh. I mean Tracy." Misty stuttered.  
  
"Am dead?" Tracy asked.  
  
"Yeah right! We wish!" a girl shouted.  
  
"Hey. that. wars- wasn't right!" Misty shouted.  
  
"Come on, dear. let's leave this wretched place and go to a better one! The bathroom supplies building!" Tracy declared. Misty's eyes lit up as he picked her up and carried her off into the distance.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Chi-Chi asked. Bulma and 18 shrugged, but continued staring in the direction Misty and Tracy went.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know what?" Krillin commented at breakfast, "I saw the uncanny thing this morning!"  
  
"What?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"I saw Misty carrying Tracy into the bathroom supply building!" Krillin continued. Chi-Chi, 18 and Bulma broke out into laughter.  
  
"Mucka lucka!" Bulma said, bursting out in laughter. 18 and Chi-Chi weren't far behind in that suit. Vegeta, Goku and Krillin looked at them as if they were crazy.  
  
Bulma looked up into Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta looked away and blushed. Chi-Chi nudged Bulma in the side and gave her a big toothy grin.  
  
"So. Bulma. what about going out with Vegeta?" Krillin whispered to her. Bulma turned beat red and smacked him in the head with her chair.  
  
"Ow. what did I say?" Krillin asked, rubbing his sore head.  
  
"Yea. what did he say?" Goku asked, leaning across the table, putting his face into Bulma's.  
  
"Get away from me!" Bulma shrieked and fell off her chair. Everyone at the table laughed, except Vegeta, that is. He got out of his chair and helped her up.  
  
"Th-thanks!" Bulma said, blushing a deep crimson. Vegeta just held her hand and stared into her eyes for a moment before whispering into her ear, "Can I talk to you alone?"  
  
"S-sure." Bulma replied and followed him.  
  
"Hey B, where ya going?" Chi-Chi called after her.  
  
"I'll be right back!" Bulma shouted. Vegeta led her outside, under an ancient oak tree.  
  
"Woman." he started but faltered. He started to talk but nothing came out, he opened and closed his mouth many times and resembled a fish. Bulma almost giggled, but then remembered the situation. Vegeta tried to say something again, but again faltered so he just pulled Bulma to his chest and lightly kissed her lips over and over again. Bulma, at first, was too shocked to do anything but hang limply in his arms. Then she started responding, as soon as she did she felt Vegeta relax.  
  
"Vegeta. I think we feel the same way about each other." Bulma said, winding her arms around his neck. Vegeta could only nodd.  
  
"HEY BULMA!" came a jealous voice behind them. Both turned to see none other than. Eric.  
  
"Eric. what do you want?" Bulma asked, in an irritated sort of voice. Eric came over to Vegeta and pushed him away from Bulma.  
  
"Hey!" Vegeta shouted, as he hit a tree.  
  
"Get away from her!" Eric hissed.  
  
"E-eric?" Bulma asked, uncertain.  
  
"Bulma." he said, calming down. Eric walked over to her and lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes. He lowered his lips and was about to kiss her when.  
  
Bulma kicked him in the groin. Eric fell down holding his crotch, hoping to lessen the pain.  
  
"Stay away from me!" Bulma whispered, dangerously low and walked to Vegeta, who was staring at her in amazement.  
  
"C'mon Vegeta." Bulma said, haughtily and led him to the mess hall.  
  
"Where were you guys?" Chi-Chi asked, as she and Vegeta entered, "You missed Tracy's announcement!"  
  
"And what would that be about?" Bulma asked, looking at Vegeta who walked over to Goku and Krillin.  
  
"Um. something about a new rule. you are not allowed out of your cabins from 11 PM- 7 AM!" 18 chimed in.  
  
"SO. what did Veggie wanna talk to you about?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Um. nothing!" Bulma said, her eyes defiantly not meeting Chi-Chi's.  
  
"You liar!" she hissed.  
  
"What? It's none of your business!" Bulma hissed back.  
  
"So. Bulma! Vegeta really kissed you, eh?" Krillin asked, slapping Bulma on the back. Bulma blushed furiously.  
  
"What? How did you." she trailed off looking at a bright red Vegeta.  
  
"What did you do to get it out of him?" Chi-Chi asked, also eyeing Vegeta.  
  
"Hm. well first we---" suddenly Eric crashed through the mess hall wall.  
  
"You could've used the door you know." said Councilor Barry who pointed to the open door. Eric ignored him and stomped up to Bulma. He threw her over his shoulder and stomped out of the room.  
  
"LEMM GO!" Bulma screeched, pounding on his back.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Eric said, gently putting Bulma down, as they arrived in the kitchen.  
  
"About what?" Bulma asked, huffily.  
  
"About. us." Eric said, looking at her wistfully.  
  
"Us? WE are nothing! I have no interest in YOU, got it?" Bulma snapped. Eric shook his head.  
  
"No. I don't believe you! You were sending me major signals on the rock wall." Eric explained.  
  
"NO! I wasn't sending you anything! You were the one who was hitting on me! So leave me alone!" Bulma said, about to turn around. Eric grabbed her arm.  
  
"Hey!" Bulma shouted as she slapped him in the face, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Bulma ran out of the room. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she snapped, testily. Everyone continued what he or she was doing before.  
  
The rest of the week was pretty uneventful. Vegeta was acting totally different towards her as well, well what do you expect? He didn't talk to her, and didn't even make a snide remark towards anyone! Once during well. I can't really explain it. but it was good so.  
  
(Bulma: Told you she was illiterate!  
  
VBHA: SHUDDAP! Go run on that hamster running wheel!  
  
Bulma: NOOOOO!  
  
VBHA: You have to! I'M THE AUTHOR!!  
  
Bulma: *runs to hamster running wheel against her will and starts running in it*)  
  
. I'm going to do a flashback sequence! CUZ I CAN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA  
  
---Flashback to Saturday---  
  
"Ok guys! You may now call me, "QUEEN OF THE MUDD!" Tracy roared. The girls laughed while they guys looked bewildered.  
  
"Ok. today you are given a break, so you don't have to go into your groups." Tracy said. Everyone cheered.  
  
"Chi-Chi! I wanna go swimming! I wanna go swimming! Come with me!" Bulma whined.  
  
"Ok. 18 c'mon! Let's get our bathing suites on!" Chi-Chi called, and all three girls ran out of the room to their cabins.  
  
Soon all three girls were in their bathing suites and jumping into the lake and started a full-fledged water war. After a while they were tired out and just floated and glided through the water.  
  
Suddenly there was three huge slashing sounds, followed big tidal wave. The females of the clique tried to escape it but failed. They ended up washed up on the shore. 18's front was thrown against a tree, but it didn't really hurt. Chi-Chi rolled along the beach and landed in a bush. Bulma was thrown face first into the sand, her upper half was stuck in it. The boys laughed and ran to help each girl.  
  
Krillin ran over to 18 and helped her away from the tree. She hit him on the head before rubbing her own.  
  
Goku sprinted towards Chi-Chi and helped her out of the bush, and picking the prickles off of her.  
  
Vegeta walked towards Bulma and pulled her out of the sand, however the top to her bathing suite didn't come with her. Vegeta set her upright and stared at Bulma's chest. Bulma was wondering what he was looking at so she looked down and gasped. She ran towards the hole in the sand, where she was currently struggling to get out of and retrieved the top. She dumped the sand out of it and quickly put it on. Turning back to Vegeta she smiled and blushed.  
  
"Thanks." she said, walking up to him. Vegeta looked around and saw Goku and Krillin busy with their own girlfriends AND their backs to him so Vegeta pulled Bulma to him and whispered in her ear, "You're welcome."  
  
Bulma stared into his ebony eyes, so hypnotizing.  
  
"Meet me here, tonight at midnight." Vegeta said, getting hypnotized by Bulma's eyes as well. Bulma could only nod her head.  
  
~Midnight~  
  
Bulma wandered down to the lake, she knew she wasn't supposed to be out, but she had to see Vegeta. She sat in front of the water for a couple minutes before someone plopped down next to her. She looked over and saw Vegeta staring out into the lake.  
  
"Vegeta.?" she whispered. Vegeta turned his head so he was looking into her eyes.  
  
"Bulma. I want you to be my girlfriend." Vegeta whispered, brushing her lips with his. Bulma's eyes filled with water as she flung her arms around him anointing his forehead, temples, cheeks and lips with butterfly kisses.  
  
"Yes. I want to be your girlfriend!" Bulma whispered as she crushed her lips to his.  
  
Suddenly a flashlight's beam shone upon them.  
  
"A HA! Rule breakers!" came a loud grunt. Vegeta stood up and walked over to the man and punched him in the face, knocking him out. He took the flashlight and shone it on none other than Eric's face.  
  
"Let's go." he growled taking Bulma's hand and leading her towards her cabin.  
  
"See you tomorrow." he said, kissing her once more. A squeal and a camera flash brought them out of their kiss.  
  
"Oh! How cute! Good thing Brittany had her camera lying around!" Chi-Chi squealed. Bulma smiled, blushed and leaned her head against Vegeta's shoulder.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you!" Vegeta snarled. Bulma lifted her head and kissed him once more. Vegeta looked at her in surprise.  
  
"No. they should know." Bulma said, leaning her head on Vegeta's shoulder once more.  
  
"We are an item, now." Bulma said to Chi-Chi who turned red from excitement and ran in to tell 18.  
  
"See you tomorrow." Bulma said, kissing him once more before heading into the cabin. Vegeta shook his head and made his way to his own cabin.  
  
18 jumped around the cabin with happiness at the picture and Bulma told them all that happened.  
  
"Woo hoo! Go Veggie it's your birthday, go Veggie!" Chi-Chi sang dancing around.  
  
"Shuddap!' Brittany moaned.  
  
"No! Your just jealous because Bulma and Vegeta are an item!" Chi-Chi said, laughing like a maniac.  
  
"What?" Brittany said, shooting up in bed.  
  
"That's right, biotch!" 18 said, "And you'd better not do anything to make them break up or I'll knock your teeth out!"  
  
"Ok, ok! I wasn't going to do anything anyways, my eyes are set upon someone else, Councilor Misty." Brittany said, her eyes growing wide and shiny. (Remember when he called Tracy Brittany on accident! LOL!)  
  
"Ewww." all three girl stepped away from her.  
  
---End of Flashback---  
  
Eric ignored Bulma, but when he did look at her, she (Bulma) did not like the look in his eyes. Sometimes he would make excuses to talk to her or make her his assistant. Bulma thought it was pretty suspicious. Then the last night of the week she saw Eric talking to a hesitant Chi-Chi.  
  
Chi-Chi woke up. the sunlight shining in her eyes.  
  
"Huh?" she groaned, the sunlight shouldn't be shining on HER bed.  
  
"What the?" Chi-Chi asked, looking around. She wasn't in her cabin; she was in a different one. It was much neater and smelled more masculine. Chi-Chi was about to take a closer look when the door slammed open, there to her surprise was.  
  
Author's Note: Oops. guess your gonna hafta wait till next time! You can probably guess who it is! LOL! Review! See ya in October! Oh and by the way. go to my site (http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/blue_ice) and sign my guestbook, e-mail me (Veggiesbabyblue@yahoo.com) fan fiction and/or fan art to put up there and turn up your speakers to listen to the midi on the first page! 


	8. Finding Chi-Chi

Author's Note: I am happpy because this story finally hit over 100 Reviews... the 100th Reviewer was.... *drum roll* MOONSAIYANPRINCESS! Thanks a bunch... all of you!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. that privilege belongs to Akira Toriyama, Bird Studios and Viz Comics.  
  
  
  
Summer Camp By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel  
  
  
  
Last time:  
  
Eric ignored Bulma, but when he did look at her, she (Bulma) did not like the look in his eyes. Sometimes he would make excuses to talk to her or make her his assistant. Bulma thought it was pretty suspicious. Then the last night of the week she saw Eric talking to a hesitant Chi-Chi.  
  
Chi-Chi woke up. the sunlight shining in her eyes.  
  
"Huh?" she groaned, the sunlight shouldn't be shining on HER bed.  
  
"What the?" Chi-Chi asked, looking around. She wasn't in her cabin; she was in a different one. It was much neater and smelled more masculine. Chi-Chi was about to take a closer look when the door slammed open, there to her surprise was. Eric.  
  
"Eric? What am I doing here?" Chi-Chi asked, looking bewildered. Eric ignored her and walked towards the other side of the cabin. He picked up a glass of water and walked back over to Chi-Chi.  
  
"How are you feeling? You really bonked out last night?" Eric asked, kindly.  
  
"I'm fine, just a slight headache. Thanks," Chi-Chi said, taking the glass of water from Eric.  
  
"Welcome," Eric said, absently sitting on the bed next to Chi-Chi.  
  
"What am I doing here?" Chi-Chi demanded.  
  
"You? Well um. you see. you kinda passed out last night and I didn't know where your cabin was so I brought you here," Eric lied.  
  
"Really, well thanks I guess! I'd better get going!" Chi-Chi said heading towards the door.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't allow you to!" Eric said, blocking Chi-Chi from the exit.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. I can't let you leave! It's all part of my plan!" Eric exclaimed.  
  
"P-plan?" Chi-Chi stuttered.  
  
"Yes, my dear! Now you just lie back down on that bed, don't make a sound, don't try to escape and no harm will come to you!" Eric said.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm probably stronger than you are!" Chi-Chi screeched.  
  
"Maybe..." Eric said, "But what are you against these?" He pulled out a whip and a studded glove. Chi-Chi whimpered.  
  
"But why me?"  
  
"Because you are in tight with 'the enemy,' and you are part of my plan." Eric said, slowly walking up to Chi-Chi. He pushed her on the bed and leant over her.  
  
"And this is the second part..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey... where's Chi-Chi?" Goku whimpered at breakfast.  
  
"I don't know! Last time I saw her, was when she was talking to that sleaze bag Eric!" Bulma said, looking around the cafeteria.  
  
"Attention campers! Eric is sick today so his group will join Councilor Barry's," Tracy announced. The Z gang paled.  
  
"Oh no... oh no... Eric AND Chi-Chi! This is too bizarre to be a coincidence!" Bulma exclaimed. Everyone at the table nodded in agreement.  
  
"Chi-Chi! My poor Chi-Chi! I will find you!" Goku said, running out of the Mess Hall.  
  
"Poor Goku, he's lost without Chi-Chi," Krillin said.  
  
"Yea. Would you be lost without me, Krillin?" 18 asked.  
  
"Yes, I would be more lost than Goku! Even thought I will always. um. what rhymes with Goku?" Krillin asked, looking at Bulma. Bulma shrugged.  
  
"You're supposed to be the SMART one!" Krillin exclaimed, turning his nose up at Bulma.  
  
"EXCUSE ME! I AM SMART!" Bulma yelled, "I'M SMARTER THAN YOU AND YOU AND YOU AND YOU AND YOU AND YOU AND YOU AAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDD YYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOUUUUU!" Bulma cried, pointing to everyone at the table.  
  
"Vegeta. control your girlfriend," Krillin said, staring at Bulma. Vegeta walked over to Bulma and pulled her out of the Mess Hall and walked to her cabin, with her. As soon as they got there. (*wink wink*)  
  
Vegeta sat on the bed motioning for Bulma to sit down next to him, she complied.  
  
"Calm down woman." he soothed, pulling her to him.  
  
"Vegeta? Why did we walk all the way over here?" Bulma questioned.  
  
"Because I wanted to get away from the others," he said, kissing her hair. Bulma sighed into his chest.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't help but worry about Chi-Chi," Bulma explained. Vegeta was silent for a moment.  
  
"We'll find her," he finally said.  
  
"Do you think?"  
  
"No, I know," Vegeta said hugging Bulma closer. (DAMN! HOW CUTE! I KNOW THAT WAS WEIRD BUT COME ON!)  
  
~*~  
  
"So 18." Krillin said, they were the only two left at the table.  
  
"So Krillin." 18 replied.  
  
"Anything new happening?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Nope, you?"  
  
"Nope." Krillin replied, tapping his foot.  
  
"Wanna go skinny dipping?" 18 asked, shrugging.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Ok,"  
  
~*~  
  
"Chi-Chi!" Goku shouted, "WHERE AAARRRE YYOOOOUUUUU!"  
  
He ran as fast as he could to the woods, he remembered where he and Krillin found Brittany.  
  
---Flash Back---  
  
"Yea! Let's find Vegeta! I'm worried!" Goku said, heading out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Goku and Krillin came upon an old abandoned cabin, suddenly a shriek pierced through the night air.  
  
Running out of the cabin was a half naked Brittany with cuts on her arms and breasts (of course you and I know she did it to herself. but Krillin and Goku don't. shhhhhhh.)  
  
"What happened?" Goku asked, eyeing her cuts.  
  
"V-Vegeta." she said out of breath, "Tried to rape me! I knocked him out and left him in that cabin!" She pointed to the disheveled cabin.  
  
---End Of Flashback---  
  
He ran inside and looked around, wildly. No sign on Chi-Chi OR Eric.  
  
"Where could they be.?" Goku groaned, running out of the cabin and frantically to the councilor's cabin.  
  
~*~  
  
Chi-Chi lay broken and bleeding on the bed. It hurt her to move, especially her legs.  
  
'That was the most horrible thing I've ever been through,' Chi-Chi thought. She passed out while Eric was raping her and woke up to find him gone.  
  
"Goku. I hope you find me, soon." Chi-Chi whispered.  
  
Suddenly the door slammed open. Eric stood there, a wet towel in his hand. He walked up to Chi-Chi and started wiping the blood off her legs.  
  
"I didn't mean to get that rough," Eric said, getting closer to Chi-Chi's private area. Chi-Chi looked at her torso. She was covered with bruises and cuts. She felt her face; it stung signifying that she had more boo-boo's on her face.  
  
Eric finally reached her private area and saw Chi-Chi wince as he rubbed it clean. Chi-Chi would have punch him in the face, except he was wearing that studded glove. Chi-Chi wished she never came to camp, even though she did meet Bulma.  
  
~*~  
  
"I think we should go help Goku find Chi-Chi," Bulma said. She and Vegeta were lying on her bed; Bulma's head was on Vegeta's chest. They just lay there listening to each other's breathing.  
  
Vegeta nodded, and reluctantly got up, lifting Bulma with him.  
  
"C'mon. Let's go check the councilor's cabins. that' where Eric's staying, right?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yes. let's go!" Bulma exclaimed, running out of the cabin, Vegeta on her heels.  
  
~*~  
  
Goku arrived at the councilor's cabin. He ran to everyone and looked through them. He finally arrived at the last one and heard a slight whimpering.  
  
Goku slammed the door open and saw Chi-Chi on the bed with Eric hovering over her.  
  
"Chi-Chi!" Goku shouted running at Eric. Eric looked up in time to see Goku hitting him. He fell to the floor with a crash.  
  
Eric stood and held the studded glove and whip.  
  
"You wanna play, boy?" Eric shouted, whipping Goku in the back. Goku clenched his teeth from the pain. He ran at Eric, got hit in the eye by the glove and tackled him into the wall. Both men crashed through it fist fighting. Eric on top, giving Goku all he had.  
  
Goku flipped them over and with one good hit to the head knocked Eric out.  
  
Goku stood up and ran over to Chi-Chi, who was lying still and cold on the bed.  
  
"Chi-Chi?" Goku chanted shaking her slightly. No answer, just light breathing.  
  
"OH MY KAMI Chi-Chi!" Goku shouted, picking Chi-Chi up and running to the clinic.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma and Vegeta were running up to the councilor cabin area when the saw Goku fly by them with something bloody in his arms.  
  
"OH my! I hope that's not Chi-Chi!" Bulma shrieked running after Goku.  
  
Soon the Goku arrived at the clinic, with a panting Bulma and Vegeta right behind him.  
  
"NURSE!" Goku shouted, lying Chi-Chi down on the med table.  
  
"Why what's all the gee goly hubbub about, deary?" asked a burnet middle- aged woman.  
  
"MY Chi-Chi IS HURT!" Goku shouted, making the nurse wince, "CHECK UP ON HER!"  
  
"Alright, deary. you'll have to wait outside!" the nurse exclaimed, shooing the three of them out of the cabin.  
  
"Goku.? What happened?" Bulma asked as soon as they were sitting under a tree. Goku put his head into his hands and started sobbing, but he told Bulma and Vegeta his recollection of how he rescued Chi-Chi.  
  
"Oh my." Bulma said, putting a hand to the base of her throat, the other soothingly rubbing Goku's back, "She'll be fine, Chi-Chi's a strong person. It'll take more than to." Bulma trailed off trying not to mention the word, 'death,' around Goku just yet.  
  
~*~  
  
Eric rose off the ground, rubbing his head.  
  
"Perfect!" he whispered, "All is going according to plan."  
  
Author's Note: Tee hee. neat-o! LOL! OH! BY the way! I am hosting a fan fiction contest, for those who don't know! Go to my web page. http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/blue_ice and get all the details! I hope you all submit something! AND SIGN MY GUEST BOOK! That would make me really happy! 


	9. mR HaNd?

Author's Note: I'm SORRY IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *gets on knees and kisses readers feet* I just wanted to make this story different! And *sniff* since everything seems to happen to Bulma I thought I would add in a little twist! Sorry! Don't stop reading this story! I live and crave your reviews, they are my medicine for writers cramp! LOL!

Oh and by the way, the weirdest thing happened like last chapter or so ago. I went to type more of it and all the names were: Goku. Like for Chi-Chi it would say GokuGoku and that really bothered me because I had to go back and fix it and blahdeeblah. So don't worry if something weird like that happens. My computer likes to torture me! LOL!

**Confession:**** I'm sorry if these last couple chapters aren't what you expected, humor wise. I'm sorry, guys but I haven't been getting enough Reviews and that hasn't given me the encouragement I need to spew out humorous chapters! I won't stop, but I just want you guys to review… the more reviews, the more funny the story will be… sorry! Just please review!**

Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonball Z… that privilege belongs to Akira Toriyama, Bird Studios and Viz Comics…**

**Announcement:**** Since FFN is being mean and is taking NC-17 stories off the list, I will be posting my NC-17 stories at my site! If anyone wishes to submit some lemons there, by all means go for it! I will keep you posted on EVERYONE of MY stories that are updated, even if they are on my site! I will give you the URL and instead of Reviews just e-mail me what you think! Thanks a bunch! My site URL:  **

**http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/blue_ice**

**Summer Camp**

**By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel**

Suddenly the nurse came running out towards the three some.

"Your girlfriend is calling for you," she said, softly touching Goku's arm. Goku got up and ran towards the nurses cabin.

"Chi-Chi?" he asked, uncertain as he entered the cabin.

"G-Goku?" Chi-Chi choked out.

"Chi-Chi," Goku said, gather Chi-Chi's limp body in his arms. He felt her wince and loosened his grip.

"Are you alright my darling?" he asked, looking in Chi-Chi's eyes. There was a haunting look about them.

"Yes, now that you found me." Chi-Chi said.

"What did that scum-bag do to you?" Goku asked.

"He raped me, then beat me with that studded glove and OH Goku IT WAS SO TERRIBLE!" Chi-Chi's body shook as she sobbed into Goku's shoulder.

"Shh… it's alright, I beat the shit out of him, you're safe now." Goku soothed, gently stroking Chi-Chi's back.

"Yes, I am alright as long as I'm with you…" Chi-Chi said, kissing Goku on the cheek.

~*~

"How do you think Chi-Chi's doing?" Bulma asked, as she snuggled into Vegeta's chest.

"I dunno…"  
  


"Maybe we should go check on them."

"Nah, give Kakkarot and his harpy their own private time." Vegeta said, stroking Bulma's hair. 

"You're right…" Bulma said, sighing.

~*~

"C'mon Krillin!" 18 said, racing towards the medical cabin.

"Wait, STOP!" Krillin cried, trying to pry his hand loose from 18's grasp. He was literally flying behind his girlfriend, at the pace she was going.

"NO! I wanna see Chi-Chi!" 18 exclaimed, speeding up.

"Ok, just put me down first!" Krillin said.

"Fine!" 18 hissed dropping Krillin, but proceeding to run ahead.

"Thanks…" Krillin mumbled, rubbing his wrist.

~*~

"Bulma!" 18 yelled, rushing over to her friend who was cuddling with Vegeta.

"18?" Bulma asked, standing up, "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?"

"I-I was with Krillin!" 18 defended.

"While Chi-Chi was out there being raped and beaten?" Bulma snapped. 18 gasped.

"BY who?" she asked, balling her hands into fists and squeezing hard so her knuckles blanched.

"That no good son of a bitch…" Bulma called Eric every single curse word she could in five different languages, "… Eric!"

"Whoa…" 18 said, shocked at her friends tongue, even though she didn't understand half of what Bulma was saying.

"Damn straight, 'Whoa.' As soon as I see that sick retards face I feel like puking!" Bulma snarled.

"Calm down, woman…" Vegeta soothed.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?" Bulma said, starting to hyperventilate.

"Um… I'm gonna go check on Chi-Chi," 18 said, sprinting away. Vegeta gathered Bulma into his arms and rubbed her back. Soon Bulma stopped shaking and her breathing returned to normal.

"Thanks Vegeta…" Bulma said, rubbing her temples.

"Whatever," Vegeta said, rolling his eyes.

~*~

18 quietly opened the door to the medical office. There in the dim light of the room was Chi-Chi and Goku hugging and whispering to each other. Goku looked totally relieved and Chi-Chi looked nothing short of genuinely happy. 18 decided not to bother them, seeing that Chi-Chi was ok, and left as quietly as she came.

~*~

Elsewhere Yamcha sat in his cabin, staring at the floor. He suddenly picked up his hand and gazed at it. A devious thought came into his mind.

"All right Mr. Hand, If I'm here AND you're here doesn't that make it OUR time?" he asked, not waiting for an answer… (* Shudders * HOLY SHIT!)

Author's Note: Ok, short, hell yea! Like I said, I need encouragement! I will not stop writing this story, however, everything I start I almost always finish! The next chapter will take place a week later and Chi-Chi will be totally physically healed, but mentally? And what will happen to Eric? What scheme does he have hiding up his sleeve? Find out next time.

Ok, If anyone wants to join my mailing list, then by all means GO FOR IT! Just review or e-mail me! Thanks~a~bunch!

I am hosting a fan fiction contest, for those who don't know! Go to my web page… http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/blue_ice   and get all the details! I hope you all submit something! AND SIGN MY GUEST BOOK!

That would make me really happy! You can either e-mail me: Veggiesbabyblue@yahoo.com or   Review this chapter, whatever floats your boat. Just tell me what you think… I love hearing from those loyal people whom I have come to call my fans! * giggles *


	10. Umnext chapter

Author's Note: HEY! Thank you sooooo much for the reviews! I feel so much better! Thanks!!!!! =)

Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonball Z… that privilege belongs to Akira Toriyama, Bird Studios and Viz Comics…**

**Announcement:**** Since FFN is being mean and is taking NC-17 stories off the list, I will be posting my NC-17 stories at my site! If anyone wishes to submit some lemons there, by all means go for it! I will keep you posted on EVERYONE of MY stories that are updated, even if they are on my site! I will give you the URL and instead of Reviews just e-mail me what you think! Thanks a bunch! My site URL:  **

**http://vegetablez.tripod.com/**

Summer Camp

By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel

Rating: R

E-mail: Veggiesbabyblue@yahoo.com

IM: Lilizard0248

*****************

One week later… 

*****************

"What do you think is for lunch?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Same old same old…" 18 mumbled.

"Yea, I think Chi-Chi has some EDIBLE food she wants to share with us, eh?" Bulma said, hinting Chi-Chi with her eyes.

"DUH! Sit over here and let see… hmmm," Chi-Chi said, seating herself next to her bed. She reached a hand under it and pulled out an icebox. Bulma and 18 struggled to look over her shoulder as she opened it.

"Oo! I call the strawberry toaster strudel!" 18 shouted.

"Yea well I want the blue berry!" Chi-Chi said, handing strawberry to 18.

"I want the peach!" Bulma said, unplugging her ears from 18's shriek.

"Alrighty then," Chi-Chi said, handing it to Bulma.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU RETARDS ARE KEEPING FOOD IN HERE?" Brittany said, her voice as high and annoying as usual.

"DUH! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK THIS IS?" 18 mocked, pointing to her toaster strudel.

"Food? Who said food?" Tracy yelled, banging open the door. 18 and Bulma moved quickly to hide Chi-Chi, so she could put the cooler and stuff under her bed.

"What the hell do you do? Crouch under our window?" 18 hissed.

"Well…" Tracy said, putting her finger to her chin in a thoughtful way.

"Ew! Out! Bad! OUT!" Bulma yelled pointing to the door. Tracy whimpered and dashed out. Chi-Chi snickered, "Gee Bulma, the councilors are pretty easy to control, ne?"

"Do I need to answer that?" Bulma said, smirking.

"Just like Krillin… too easy to control, but it's all fun!" 18 said.

"Good times, good times." Bulma said.

"You're still here?" Chi-Chi sneered, looking at Brittany.

"Du---" 

"SHADDAP! No one can stand to hear your voice, leave mutt!" 18 commanded.

**********

**Lunch**

**************

"Whoa! Looks like the pinky fru fru girls, from cabin I8TRCY, have decided to dress the same, today! What a surprise!" 18 said, looking in disgust at some girls at a nearby table, who were giggling like idiots.

"I know… those pants with the zippers in the back were soooooooooo last summer!' Chi-Chi said, rolling her eyes.

The girls with the zipper down pants got up and moved together as a pod (Got it? Whales move in PODS! HA HA!) towards the garbage can.

Some guys ran over to the girls and pulled down the zipper to their pants really quickly. Pink  flowery underwear, similar to Brittany's, was shown.

"Oh my goodness! Our pants!" one yelled.

"I told you! What did I say? I knew it! IT'S THE APOCOLIPSE!" a hysterical girl yelled. The girls ran out of the room, tripping over the pants that they so carelessly (Or like retards) left around their ankles.

"What a sight! Who were those mysterious men?" Bulma said.

"We are the PANTY RAIDERS!" said some guy, who was wearing a suit like Zorro, the black mask, the hat and what not. 

"Here, HERE!" said 4 other guys, behind him, dressed alike.

"Fear not good campers! We are here to defend Camp Sunshiny Smiles against the evils of last summer's fashion!"

"Hi-ya!" all 5 of them said, posing in a weird… erm… pose?

"We will be back when needed! HI-YA!" he said, and all 5 guys fled the lunch cabin. 

"My heroes!" said a girl from two tables back.

"What an idiot," Chi-Chi said under her breath.

A couple minutes later Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin joined the girls.

"OH MY! You missed the funniest damn thing!" 18 said, "HOW DARE YOU!" She slapped Krillin in the back of the head.

"Hey! That hurt!" Krillin whimpered.

"Wuss…" Vegeta mumbled under his breathe.

"What did you say?" Bulma asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing…" 

"Whatever," Bulma said, rolling her eyes.

"Where were you guys?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well, um… you see…" Goku started.

"None of your damn business!" Vegeta sneered.

"WE HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW!" Chi-Chi answered.

"Yea! A right!" said some girl who poked her head into the conversation. Everyone looked at her, cocking an eyebrow, or in Goku's case Two.

"I'll leave now," the girl said and quickly returned to her table.

"Whatever…" Bulma said, rolling her eyes, "Anyway, where were you?"

"We really---" started Goku.

"Shut up!" Vegeta hissed.

"Alright campers!" Tracy said, standing up.

"WHO LET THE DOGS OUT!" sang someone really loud. Everyone laughed.

"Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof," some started chanting.

"Huh?" Tracy said, utterly confused.

"NEVERMIND!" yelled the person who sang. Tracy shrugged and opened her mouth to say something when… 

Well nothing happened so…um… never mind.

"Campers, since Councilor Eric is no longer with us, for some time actually and his group has been out of hand… I will take over his group! YAY! Everyone cheer! Woo hoo!" Tracy cheered; she was the only one clapping. Some people pointed and laughed at their friends, who would now be under Tracy's um… supervision.

"THAT MEANS YOU Bulma!" Chi-Chi taunted.

"HA, HA!" 18 chuckled.

"This should be interesting!" Bulma said, smiling as she cracked her knuckles.

"Yes it shall! MWHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHA!" came the voice of Tracy who was hovering above Bulma.

"What the---" Bulma shrieked, "Bad doggy! Go sit in the corner." Tracy whimpered and did as she was told.

"What was that all about?" Goku asked, scratching his head.

"Never mind Goku," Chi-Chi said, patting his hand affectionately.

"Hey! What's that?" Chi-Chi asked, as a small piece of black material fell from Goku's hair.

"I don't see anything, Chi-Chi!" Goku said, turning red. 

'What an idiot! He left that thing in!' Vegeta thought, clenching his fists and teeth.

'Uh-Oh!' was all that ran through Krillin's mind.

Chi-Chi held up the piece of material. It was a bandana type of thing, transparent too and had white… powdery stuff on it.

"What exactly is this for?" Chi-Chi seethed.

"Um… well ya see Chi-Chi… ALL RIGHT! I ADMIT IT! I HAVE * sniff sniff * DANDRIF!" Goku yelled. Silence fell upon the whole cabin. Goku sobbed into his hands and ran out.

"GREAT JOB Chi-Chi!" Krillin said, running after Goku. Vegeta just sat there looking from one stunned girl to another.

"Maybe I should… go… too…" he said, easing himself out of his chair and slowly backing away from the table of girls. He reached the door and turned the knob. As soon as the door was open he sprinted out.

Bulma, Chi-Chi and 18 just sat there with a dazed look on their faces.

**********

**10:48.55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555… at the Girls cabin**

**********

"I haven't seen any of the boys since lunch, I'm worried," 18 said. Chi-Chi just laid her head onto her pillow and silently, well not SO silently sobbed into it.

"Great," Bulma muttered.

"18 let's go check up on the guys, Chi-Chi you stay here and rest," Bulma said, pulling on a pair of black cargo pants. She left her red spaghetti strap shirt on. 18 pulled on a pair of khakis, leaving her white tank top on.

"WAAAHH! I don't wanna stay here alone! WAAAHHHH!" Chi-Chi cried.

"What? But our good ole' friend BRITTANY is here to keep you company!" 18 said, pumping a fist out in front of her.

"Reawy?" Chi-Chi asked, putting on a puppy dogface.

"She's right there, hon," Bulma said, pointing to Brittany's bed.

Brittany: * snore *

"Just go to sleep," 18 soothed rubbing Chi-Chi's back. The crying she did earlier drained her of most of her energy so Chi-Chi fell asleep within a minute.

"Ready?" Bulma asked.

"Yuppers," 18 replied.

**********

**The cabin where all the food is served…?**

**********

"Yamcha loves me this I know… for that fuckin' asshole told me so," sang Tracy rocking back and forth.

"When is the blue-haired girl gonna tell me that I've been in this corner long enough… I gotta go to da bafroom," Tracy whined.

**********

**Boy's Cabin**

**********

"Goku? We've been in here all day! Are you alright?" Krillin asked, Goku had been sobbing into his pillow for the last God knows how many hours, and hasn't moved.

"Kakkarot! Get your ass out of your bed this instant!" Vegeta said, getting annoyed. He had beaten Yamcha up three times, beat Krillin at Pokemon twice and now he was irritated.

"Yea Goku! I don't think Chi-Chi minds that you have erm… dandruff?" Krillin soothed.

"You don't have dandruff! Why did you tell her that?" Vegeta argued, "AND WHY ARE YOU CRYING OVER THAT??"

"Because I lied to her, I can't stand that! I'm gonna tell her the truth!" Goku declared, standing up on his bed.

"NO! You can't!" hissed Vegeta, jumping on the bed in front of Goku.

"Why not?" 

"Because all of us will be ruined!"

"Whaddya mean?"

"We are---"

"Goku!" Bulma shouted, sprinting in the room. Vegeta's eyes widened and he put his hand over his mouth.

"Thanks Bulma! You had to barge in like that!" Krillin said.

"I heard it! Everything!!!" Bulma said, putting her hands on her hips, "I DEMAND to know exactly what is---EWW!"

Bulma looked over in the room, Yamcha was sitting there looking at a picture of George Clooney and masturbating.

"YAMCHA???? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" 18 yelled.

"What does * groan * it look like?" Yamcha snapped. Everyone gaped at him except Goku.

"Well you don't have to stare!" Goku said, looking smugly at Vegeta and Krillin, "Unless you wanna help him."

"I'm gonna kill you for that!" Vegeta said, snapping out of his daze and lunging at Goku. Bulma grabbed him by the band of his boxers (Which were the only things he was clad in) and pulled him to her.  
  


"No, tell me what is going on, NOW!" Bulma bellowed.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"AHA! Gotcha!" Bulma laughed.

"Damn, I thought I was gonna confuse you," Vegeta sighed in defeat.

"TELL ME VEGGIE-BABY! You know you want to," Bulma smirked, grabbing his arm. Vegeta melted under the look she gave him.

"No," he said weakly.

"Fine, wanna play it that way… I'm not gonna acknowledge you until you tell me," Bulma said, letting go of his arm.

"That goes for you to Krillin, unless you wanna spit it out?" 18 asked, Krillin shook his head, so 18 glared at him. The two girls left the cabin.

"What are we gonna do?" Krillin asked, "It's either face humiliation for the rest of the summer OR not speak to our girlfriends, ever!" Vegeta grunted, "That must mean we're single again!"

"WHAT? NO! They didn't break up with us!" Krillin gasped.

"BUT we can make them jealous by hanging out with other girls, then they'll come crawling back to us!" Vegeta said, clapping his hands together.

"I don't wanna!" Krillin whined.

"Fine, Don't! I'll do it, and before you know it, Bulma will be at my side once again!" Vegeta said, adding a little evil chuckle.

"That's not a good idea, especially with Bulma…" Goku said, looking at Vegeta thoughtfully. 

"Whatever," Vegeta said, climbing into his bed, "But * yawn * do whatever YOU want."

**********

**Next Morning… Breakfast ^^**

**********

"Sorry Chi-Chi, they wouldn't tell us," 18 said, lowering her eyes. Chi-Chi had just awoken and all three girls were heading towards the food cabin thingy.

"So now, 18 and I are ignoring KRILLIN and Vegeta!" 

"Serves them right!" 18 said.

"But Goku?" Chi-Chi asked in a worried tone.

"Just keep talking to him Chi-Chi, everything will work out." Bulma said. Chi-Chi sighed, "I hope your right Bulma… I hope your right…"

Author's Note:

What will happen next?????? Sorry about the last couple chapters guys, I went through a depression stage and well… I'm better now! 

**Next Chapter is full of cheating 'boyfriends' and chicken rapes! Stay tuned… **

I am hosting a** fan fiction contest**, for those who don't know! Go to my web page… **http://vegetablez.tripod.com/ **and get all the details! I hope you all submit something! AND SIGN MY GUEST BOOK!

That would make me really happy! You can either e-mail me: Veggiesbabyblue@yahoo.com or   Review this chapter, whatever floats your boat. Just tell me what you think… I love hearing from those loyal people whom I have come to call my fans! * Giggles *


	11. Crap

Author's Note: Didja guys catch the joke in the last chapter??? The cabin name for the girls with the zip down pants was 18TRCY…. I ate Tracy!! LOL! I couldn't think of a number! LOL!

I think we are at week… 3????? If you know the correct day/week/hour/minute/second… anyway… if I'm wrong review and tell me what week/day we are at. Thanks!

Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonball Z… that privilege belongs to Akira Toriyama, Bird Studios and Viz Comics…**

**Announcement:**** Since FFN is being mean and is taking NC-17 stories off the list, I will be posting my NC-17 stories at my site! If anyone wishes to submit some lemons there, by all means go for it! I will keep you posted on EVERYONE of MY stories that are updated, even if they are on my site! I will give you the URL and instead of Reviews just e-mail me what you think! Thanks a bunch! My site URL:  **

**http://vegetablez.tripod.com/**

**Note:**** George Clooney was not hurt in the writing of the last chapter…**

Summer Camp

By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel

Rating: R

E-mail: Veggiesbabyblue@yahoo.com

IM: Lilizard0248    (IM ME ANYTIME~!)

*****************

Next morning… 

*****************

Bulma woke, the sun's warm rays shining on face. Yawning she got up and stretched. She looked around the room, Chi-Chi was snoring, with a pillow over her face. Bulma giggled at the memory of the previous night…

_~Flashback~_

_12:07 am_

_"I can't take it anymore!" roared 18 over the loud noise of Chi-Chi's snoring._

_"ME EITHER!" Bulma yelled back, covering her ears._

_"What?" shouted 18._

_"Huh?" replied Bulma… it went on like that for an hour._

_Finally…_

_"ARG!!!" (I'd be a pirate! Give me your mola or I'm gonna shoot, POLLY! MWAHAHAHAHAHA) screamed 18 in frustration._

_"Can't take that infernal snoring much longer," ground out Bulma through clenched teeth._

_18 sprang up and ran over to Chi-Chi. She took the pillow out from under Chi-Chi's head and stuffed it into her mouth. It muffled the sound._

_"Ringing. Won't. Stop." Bulma said grabbing her ears._

_"Wha?" 18 shouted._

_"Let's go to sleep! My head hurts," Bulma mouthed to 18, who in turn nodded._

_~End of Flashback~_

Bulma's gaze then wandered to 18's bed, who was clutching her ears and curled into a fetal position. Bulma let out a hushed chuckle, trying not to wake the occupants of the room.

Bulma turned her eyes to Brittany's bed. It didn't look like Brittany was the only occupant of the bed. Bulma crept slowly up to the bed. She quickly pulled the covers off.

Outside a deer looks up as a high-pitched shriek fills the air.

Deer: aren't those human's EVER quiet?

Rabbit: * hops up to deer * Nah, don't think so… I think we should… make them shut up

Deer: MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAA! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Rabbit: Yea…

Deer: * sticks nose in air * Then what am I thinking?

Rabbit: That you are stepping the in the dung pile Mr. Moose left over from yesterday morning.

Deer: WHA???? * Looks down *

(ANYWAY!)

Bulma looked horrified at the site, Bulma was tangled in the limbs of none other than… MISTY!!!!!!!

Chi-Chi and 18 shot up from their beds, "WHASSSAMATTER?" they said in unison.

"L-look?" Bulma said, fainting. Chi-Chi and 18 looked around wildly, trying to see what Bulma was screaming about. Their eyes lay on Brittany's bed. 

"Oh my---" gasped Chi-Chi. 18 just stared at her, wide eyed. Chi-Chi and 18 looked at each other and ran out of the cabin, totally forgetting Bulma.

*****************

Tracy 

*****************

"…cha loves me this I know… for that" –BAM-

"Tra-tracy…" Chi-Chi said gasping for breath as she ran into the cabin.

"What's the matter my tasty morsel?" Tracy said eyeing Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi squeaked and jumped behind 18.

"You might wanna see what your so called 'lover' is doing in our cabin, with… dun dun duuuun… Brittany," 18 said, crossing her arms.

"WHAT?!"

*****************

Back at Girls' cabin 

*********************

"OH MY!!!" Tracy gasped as she ran into the cabin.

"Wha?" Misty moaned as he opened one bleary eye, "Where the hell am I?"

"AND WHO ARE YOU ON?" Tracy asked, narrowing her eyes at him. Misty looked at her confused then looked at the sleeping Brittany below him.

"Holy hell! (I'm sorry, I can't remember what story that was used in… if you know please tell me and I'll give the author credit)" Misty said as he saw a sweaty Brittany underneath him.

"That's right! I * gulp * can't believe * sob * you!" Tracy said, burying her hands in her face and running out of the cabin.

"Get the hell out of here you retard!" 18 screeched pointing towards the door. She couldn't believe that even a low scumbag rat like Misty could cheat on his faithful, a little weird, but faithful Tracy. Misty whimpered and sprinted out of the cabin, not even bothering to put his clothes on.

Chi-Chi looked from the flustering 18 to the pale Bulma.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked, slowly slouching to the floor.

"I- I think 18 just defended, Tracy." Bulma said, slouching next to her.

"Well, she's still a person! I mean how would you feel if you caught Vegeta or even Goku cheating on you?" 18 said stiffly.

"I guess your right," Bulma said, looking down.

*****************

Lunch Time 

*****************

Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18 walked confidently into the mess hall. Bulma had heard from gossiping girls that Vegeta was cheating on her with none other than his old girlfriend, Brittany.

Bulma couldn't believe it and decided that if it was proven true, it would be over between her and Vegeta… for good.

Chi-Chi and 18 decided to keep a look out for Vegeta, and tell Bulma if they caught him with that no good idiotic…(I could go on foreva!) Brittany.

Bulma glanced around the mess hall, her stomach doing flip flops. Her eyes settled in the farthest corner. She could make out Vegeta's hair. He was on top of someone. Bulma looked down, she recognized the pink Adidaz shoes (Adidas wanna be's).

Anger welled up and Bulma clenched her fists. Chi-Chi and 18 saw this and their eyes strayed to were Bulma's were.

Chi-Chi gasped and 18 ran to Bulma, who was stomping over to the two. She pulled on her shoulder and whispered, "Bulma, don't make a scene! That would totally embarrass him~!" Bulma smirked at the idea and shrugged 18 off of her.

She stepped up behind Vegeta and pulled her leg back. As hard as she could she kicked the chair, that was balancing Vegeta and Brittany, out from underneath them. 

Both fell to the floor with a loud thump and a string of curses followed. Vegeta stood up ready to kill whoever pulled that stunt.

"Who did that?" he growled, the whole mess hall was quiet. Bulma stepped forward. Vegeta inwardly shrunk back and gulped. He didn't like the look in Bulma's eyes. She didn't look ready to crawl back to him, but ready to kill.

"I did, and since you are, in the most telling way, showing me how much you really care… we are over." She said, her ice filled with ice, to match her eyes. Vegeta just stuck his nose up in the air, looking down on her. Bulma slapped him in the face and walked away, no tears; no nothing.

She stalked past Chi-Chi and 18, who immediately filed behind her.

The whole room was looking at Vegeta, disgust in their eyes at how he could have someone like Bulma, yet he chose Brittany. Inside, however, Vegeta was torn. He just left the room, leaving a screaming Brittany behind him.

As soon as he made it out of the mess hall, Vegeta, sprinted into the woods.

*****************

Bulma 

*****************

Bulma couldn't believe it. How could someone so full of pride and honor do something like that?

"Bulma! WAIT~!" Chi-Chi and 18 called behind her.

Bulma finally stopped and held onto a tree for support. She started sobbing, she thought she was in love, but how would she know. She's never experienced love…

"Bulma," Chi-Chi sobbed, "It's ok."

"No it's not, I thought I was in love! Damn those Fairy Tales, they're never true!" Bulma said, pounding on the tree, but regretting it as soon as she did because of the splintering pain that shot through it.

"Go to Goku and ask him what's up with Vegeta…" 18 whispered, "I'll stay with her."

"All right… I think I need to apologize to him also…" Chi-Chi said, nodding her head.

*****************

Chi-Chi 

*****************

Chi-Chi ran through the woods towards the Boys' cabin. She busted through the door, tripped and fell flat on her face.

"Chi-Chi!" came a worried voice. Chi-Chi looked up and saw Goku.

"Goku!" she shouted jumping into his arms, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Y-your not mad?" Goku asked, utterly confused.

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because I lied to you…" Goku said.

"About what?"

"I don't have dandruff…"

"Then what—"

"I can't tell you right now, but I will soon… I promise," Goku said, hugging and kissing Chi-Chi.

"Oh Goku! I love you!" Chi-Chi said, close to tears.

"It's ok, I love you too," Goku said, hugging her even tighter. After a while the two broke apart and Chi-Chi wiped the access water from her eyes.

"Did you hear about Vegeta and Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked.

"No, what happened?" Goku asked, crossing his fingers and hoping that Vegeta didn't go through with his 'plan.'

"Bulma caught Vegeta making out with Brittany in the Mess Hall!" Chi-Chi blurted. Goku looked down in shame.

"Do you know something about this?" Chi-Chi asked, lifting Goku's chin with her finger.

"Yes… Vegeta said he really wanted Bulma to talk to him so he decided to go with another girl to make Bulma jealous! He said he wanted her to crawl back on her hands and knees to him," Goku said, really fast.

Chi-Chi gasped and looked down, "That's a pretty stupid thing to do with Bulma…"

"That's what Krillin said, but Vegeta, being himself, wouldn't listen!" Goku said.

"Poor Bulma…"

"If they are truly in love; they'll find a way to overcome this." Goku stated.

"Like you and I?" asked Chi-Chi, a shy smile creeping over her face. Goku put his hand behind his head and nervously laughed.

"Just like us," he said, chuckling.

"And what's so funny?" Chi-Chi asked, crossing her arms.

"Just that this was the first fight you and I have ever had!" Goku said, "And that I know it won't happen for a while, I hope!"

"That's right," Chi-Chi said, putting her finger to her chin in a thoughtful way.

"Hee hee, and it won't happen again, right? RIGHT?" he asked, but Chi-Chi didn't answer him as she practically floated out of the cabin.

"RIGHT?" could be heard all over the camp as Goku wanted Chi-Chi to reassure him. 

*****************

Vegeta 

*****************

Vegeta ran until he could run no more. He blew it, the only person he REALLY cared about was gone. Kaput… he had blown out the flame in his relationship and now the candle stood alone. No beautiful gold/orange glow to illuminate the candle.

In this case Vegeta was the candle, and yes, he stood alone. (I don't know if that really makes sense but who the hell cares, right? I'm sure you guys don't really read my chapters anyway! LOL! I mean I don't either, so…! LOL!)

Vegeta slumped down in next to a tree, his face buried in his hands. He needed Bulma, just like a human needs water. He was thirsty for companionship and he had given his water source to someone else. (Another weird comparison)

"Damn," he swore, followed by some more fruitful curses, "What have I done?"

"Hey dude," said a casual voice behind him. Vegeta looked up; there stood his old 'roommate' Vernon. Vegeta never really knew Vernon because Vernon always spent the night in his girlfriend's cabin. 

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked in a tired voice, as Vernon sat down.

"Just wondering what the hell happened between that chick my girlfriend hangs out with, and you," Vernon said, trying not to sound too nosy.

"Didn't you see in the Mess Hall?" Vegeta asked.

"Yea, but there has to be more to it! I've hung out with you a couple times, and even I know you aren't like a playboy…" Vernon said, trailing off. Vegeta thought about what Vernon had said, why did he pull that stupid stunt.

He tried to convince himself that it was because he wanted Bulma to stop ignoring him… there had to be more.

"Well I'll leave you alone now. It seems you just need time to think…" Vernon said, standing up and walking away.

Vegeta was very confused, what was the reason…

*****************

Bulma 

*****************

"I can't believe that son of a bitching…" Bulma yelled in frustration, more fruitful curses spewing from her mouth.

"ME either, this isn't Vegeta-like…" Chi-Chi said, shaking her head.

"I know… he must've gone insane… I knew the day would come…" 18 said, closing her eyes with a smug smirk on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Chi-Chi and Bulma said at the same time.

"Vegeta. Has. Gone. Insane." 18 said, with pauses between words.

"No DUDE what are you talking about?" Chi-Chi said, making large movements with her hands.

"Read. My. Lips…………… Vegeta. Has. Gone. Insane." 18 said, but interrupting Chi-Chi before she started the cycle over again, "Think about it, he's cheated on Bulma, not given a care, and it was right in front of Bulma too!"

"Huh?" Chi-Chi and Bulma asked in unison, looking at each other again.

"Grr… Vegeta cheated on Bulma right in front of her, and didn't care!" 18 growled.

"Oh."

"Bulma!" cried a voice. Chi-Chi and 18 looked up to see the strange girl Bulma had introduced them to a while ago.

"What is it?" Bulma groaned.

"You have to see this! Follow me!" Liz said, grabbing Bulma's hand and running.

"Wait!" Bulma said, as she tripped over a rock.

"Oh sorry," Liz said, blushing as she helped Bulma up, "Now c'mon!"

Liz led Bulma to the edge of the forest. 

"Liz, what is this about?" Bulma said, loudly.

"Shh," Liz said, creeping up to a bush and spreading it so Bulma could see what was on the other side.

Bulma gasped, there was Vegeta, head in hands, moisture coming from between his fingers.

"What's he crying about? Brittany wouldn't give him head??" Bulma snapped.

"No, Vernon told me the whole conversation he had with Vegeta. It seems Vegeta wasn't too sure about himself…" Liz said, but saw that she was talking to herself since Bulma had walked out from the bush and was behind Vegeta.

"Maybe I should leave now…" Liz said, quietly getting up.

*****************

Bulma and Vegeta 

*****************

Vegeta heard someone behind him and quickly turned around. The first thing he saw was a long pair of creamy white legs.

Bulma squatted down and looked Vegeta in the eye. His were red and puffy. Carefully she lifted her finger to his cheek and wiped off access moisture, tilting her head slightly to the side.

Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her down into his lap.

"I'm so sorry," he said, nuzzling her hair; inhaling deeply.

"I know you are… but, why?" Bulma asked, pulling away to look in his eyes. His eyes shifted from hers and he store at the ground before he said, "I was trying to make you jealous so you would come back and talk to me… it was stupid."

"Yes it was, but I forgive you anyway… as long as you promise me that you'll never do anything like that again!" Bulma said, crossing her arms. Vegeta smirked, "I promise."

*****************

Dinner 

*****************

"All right campers… I'm sick of you so, erm… I mean… I'm sending you guys on another camping thing… this time it's just to prove Darwin's survival of the fittest! You are to stay out in the DEEP part of the woods for ANOTHER week! Stay in the same groups… I don't feel like assigning new ones… besides I need to be alone with Misty for a while…" Tracy announced, before glaring at a blushing Misty, then sitting down.

"Great, another camping thing," 18 said, rolling her eyes.

"Yea, great. HEY BY THE WAY! Were are Bulma and Vegeta?" Krillin asked, looking around.

"Don't know, haven't seen either one of them since this afternoon," Chi-Chi said, standing up and looking around.

"Yamcha's not here either!" Goku said.

"Uh-oh…" the whole group proclaimed at once.

*****************

Yamcha 

*****************

"Cluck all you want Mr. Chicken, you know you want it!" Yamcha said, ramming himself into the chicken. The chicken tightened it's bill and pecked at Yamcha's chest, causing him to bleed.

"Wait, I just thought of something, my feathery friend… if you're a guy, and I'm a guy… doesn't that make m-me… gay??? BUT IT FEELS TO DAMN GOOD!" Yamcha said, pulling out of the chicken and throwing it across the room, (I know… a male chicken is called a rooster, but I'm too lazy to go back and fix it…) 

Author's Note:

Next time: Camping, same groups? IS THIS HELL ON EARTH????? 

I am hosting a** fan fiction contest**, for those who don't know! Go to my web page… 

**http://vegetablez.tripod.com/ **

and get all the details! I hope you all submit something! AND SIGN MY GUEST BOOK!

That would make me really happy! You can either e-mail me:

 Veggiesbabyblue@yahoo.com 

or   Review this chapter, whatever floats your boat. Just tell me what you think… I love hearing from those loyal people whom I have come to call my fans! * Giggles *


	12. THINGS ARE HAPPENING!

Story Note: This story is based on the "Blair Witch Project" BUT the only thing is I've never seen the movie, on account of the reviews I had received on it, HOWEVER I do know the basic story, but I'm gonna kinda revise it to fit the story! Enjoy!!!!

Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonball Z… that privilege belongs to Akira Toriyama, Bird Studios and Viz Comics and others… I also do not take credit for the idea of "The Blair Witch Project," and did not create to movie or any type of item related to it.**

_Special Thanks to: SilverMoonsBlackWings for the idea of this chapter ^.^_

Summer Camp

By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel

Rating: R

E-mail: Veggiesbabyblue@yahoo.com

IM: Lilizard0248    (IM ME ANYTIME~!)

*****************

Girls' Cabin

*****************

"Aw man, I really don't feel like going on another camping trip!" whined Chi-Chi, as she packed her duffle bag, once again.

"Yea, this totally suck," 18 replied.

"Hey, it's not THAT bad! I mean think about it… no Tracy, no Misty…" Bulma stated, shrugging her shoulders.

"All we need to get rid of now is Brittany and Yamcha." 18 added.

"Well you can NEVER get rid of me, cuz ::sniffle sniffle:: I love you guys!" Brittany's high-pitched shriek emitted throughout the cabin, causing all who heard it to flinch (is it me or does that sound weird 0.o;;;).

"Shut up, we don't-!" Bulma started to shout, but was interrupted as Brittany brought all three girls into a bear hug.

After a couple minutes, Brittany let go of the mortified girls and skipped merrily out of the cabin.

"That was…"

"Scary…" Chi-Chi finished for 18.

*****************

Boys' Cabin

*****************

"Br… Wow, I just got this weird feeling! It sent a chill up my spin," Goku said, shivering.

"Shut up, Kakkarot! I have a migraine," Vegeta snarled, putting some shirts in his duffel bag.

"Yea, that's scary-!" Krillin said, but cut himself off as he saw a smug smirk on Vegeta's face.

"What's so funny?" he asked, cautiously.

"Is there something your not telling us, bald plate?" Vegeta asked the smirk still plastered to his face.

"What are you talking about?" Krillin asked looking wide eyed from Goku to Vegeta. Goku nodded to the pair of pink panties Krillin was about to put in his duffle bag.

"Uh, uh… YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT!" Krillin shouted, quickly stuffing it into his bag. He blushed crimson as he zipped the bag and flung it under his bed.

"See what?" Goku asked, utterly confused.

"Good, whew… forgot already! Good ol' Goku!" Krillin said, wiping the beads of sweat that had started forming on his overly large forehead.

"Kakkarot! You are a moron… but as for me… I think your 'harpy' will be interested in what you REALLY wear under your clothes!" Vegeta sneered.

"N-no! Vegeta! You can't!" Krillin shouted, flinging his arms about.

"What'll ya give me in return for my silence?" Vegeta asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Um… how about… the panti-?"

"Deal!" Vegeta shouted before he could give Krillin a chance to finish.

*****************

Next Morning

*****************

"Here's the scoop camper! You are all to go out into the woods and survive with a certain amount of rations… you must use your instincts and intelligents to help you get through the week." Tracy explained.

Murmurs came from the crowd of campers as Tracy started handing out food rations and tents.

"Humph, this is going to suck," sneered Vegeta, "I wish these councilors would just send us home."

"Yea, but then you wouldn't be able to see Bul-ma," Goku teased, earning a growl from Vegeta.

"Shut it, Kakkarot, before you regret it!" Vegeta threatened.

"What are you going to do, hmmm?" Goku asked, turning his nose into the air. Vegeta growled and hoisted an unsuspecting Goku in the air, by the collar of his shirt.

"I'm gonna pound your face in," Vegeta said, dangerously low. He narrowed his eyes and raised his fist ready to strike.

"Vegeta! Put him down, NOW!" Bulma shouted, coming up next to him.

"And why should I?" Vegeta growled.

"Because I said so! Do it NOW!" Bulma roared. Rolling his eyes Vegeta lowered a trembling Goku and stalked away.

"What was _his_ problem?" Bulma asked Goku.

"Dunno," Goku replied shrugging his shoulders.

*****************

Skipping ahead…

*****************

"All right, remember… this is a test to prove Darwin's theory on 'The Survival of the Fittest.' Good Luck and don't come back until the end of the week! Off you go!" Tracy shouted, and all the campers were off. 

"Hey! Where's Yamcha?" Goku asked, looking around, "And Brittany?"

"Who cares?" snapped Vegeta.

"Just asking," Goku said, shrinking to the back of the crowd. Chi-Chi threw Vegeta a disgusted look and waited up for Goku.

"It's all right, at least we know SOMEONE CARES!" Chi-Chi said, emphasizing the last words. Vegeta looked back and smirked at her, which cause Chi-Chi's anger to increase.

She was about to say something when Goku stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder and shaking his head.

The group had been walking about for hours, and had yet to find the 'perfect' spot for camping. Well at least, a spot that would fit the girls' wants. The places that were available were either too small, too big, too smelly, not enough sun, too much sun… All thoughts of hope were lost until…

"HERE!" exclaimed all three girls at the same time. 

"Finally," all three guys thought, looking at the 'perfect spot.'

"It looks exactly like the other ones we picked out!" Goku whined.

"Yea, we could've stopped 2 miles ago… my back hurts." Krillin said, throwing his bag to the ground.

"My backy hurts… doo doo doo doooo, cuz I'm loosing my haaaaiiiiiirrrr!" sang Goku. Everyone looked at Goku. Silence was roaring around the group for a good three minutes before…

"AND THEN I SAID…" 18 shouted, before everyone burst out in conversation.

"Works every time," 18 whispered to Krillin.

"Maybe… Vegeta, we could ask Bulma for help?" Goku asked, as he observed Vegeta struggling with the tent that he, Krillin and Vegeta would be sleeping in.

Vegeta glanced at the Girls' tent. It was perfectly constructed, and Bulma even added more to it. 

'Stupid woman and her stupid genius…' Vegeta growled under his breathe. Looking for Goku, Vegeta saw him jogging towards Bulma.

"Damn him!" Vegeta snarled, getting up and sprinting after Goku.

"HEY Bulma!" Goku greeted her, "Could you help-!" Vegeta quickly put his hand over Goku's mouth.

"We do NOT need her help, Kakkarot!" Vegeta hissed.

"I think you do…" Chi-Chi said, looking over at their tent and laughing.

"Shut up, I can get that mother fuckin' tent on my own!" Vegeta shouted, letting go of Goku. Before he knew it, Bulma was over at the pile of metal and plastic picking up a pole.

"Woman," he hissed through clenched teeth, "I. Can. Do. This. By. My. Self."

"No way, _Veggie_," Bulma said,  not even looking at him, "You the main pole, so I think I should take over."  Vegeta growled.

"Can you go get my tool box, it's near my tent…" Bulma said in a nonchalance tone.  

Vegeta once again growled but complied. When he came back, Bulma had Krillin and Goku holding up the corners of the tents while she inserted rods into the holders.

"Finally…back." She commented grabbing her toolbox and taping the main pole back together. Within minutes the whole tent was up, nothing loose or broken. Everyone cheered, except poor old Vegeta who was grumbling to himself about putting up tents and such.

Night fell upon the group quickly. Their daily activities wore them out, well at least the girls…

"Damn those girls, putting us through all this trouble." Grumbled Vegeta.

"Yea, but ya gotta love 'em!" Krillin said matter-of-factly.

"I don't know about you, but I think we should get revenge," Vegeta said, a plot forming in this head.

"It's not like the last one is it?" Goku asked, a worried look in his eyes.

"No of course not! This one is going to be different… hee hee heee. Who here has seen the "Blair Witch Project?"" Vegeta asked.

Goku and Krillin raised their hands.

"I think I know where your going with this… and if I follow through with this I'm gonna get killed by 18!" Krillin said, "Let's do it!"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Goku laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed.

Once again Krillin and Vegeta just sat there and stared at him, until he was finished.

"Ready?" Krillin asked.

"Yupp!" Goku said, with enthusiasm.

"C'mon idiot, let's go!" Vegeta ordered.

"I am so… tired," 18 said, yawning mid sentence, "But I can't seem to sleep."

"Yea, me neither…" Chi-Chi groaned.

"I know what to do!" Bulma said, startling Chi-Chi and 18, who didn't know she was awake.

"And what do we do?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Tell ghost stories! C'mon! It's the perfect setting! Midnight, in the middle of the woods…" Bulma suggested.

"Fine, but you go first," 18 said.

"Good, I was hoping you would say that…" Bulma said, an evil gleam in her eyes. Chi-Chi gulped and looked at 18.

"It took place in woods, just like these…" Bulma began, and told the story of the "Blair Witch."

"Now I defiantly can't sleep!" Chi-Chi squealed with fear, "I need Goku!"

"Yea, c'mon, let's go the guys' tent, I want to snuggle next to Krillin," 18 said, "But only if you guys come with me."

"Fine… you girls are such babies," Bulma said, rolling her eyes.

"You stay here then!" Chi-Chi said, her nose up in the air.

"N-no, that's ok! I'll come!" Bulma said, quickly getting up.

"Not as brave as we thought you were, huh." 18 stated.

"No, I just don't want you guys to get all freaked out going to the guys' tent!" Bulma huffily said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whatever," Chi-Chi said, rolling her eyes, "Let's go!"

The girls carefully slinked over to the guys tent.

"Must be asleep," Bulma whispered.

"Yea, I don't think they would mind if we snuggle next to them." Chi-Chi said, creeping up to the door flap. Opening it the girls found… nothing. The boys' sleeping bags were empty.

"Oh my gosh! The Blair Witch got them!" Chi-Chi screeched, clamping her eyes shut. 

"Shut up, you idiot!" 18 hissed, "It's gonna hear you!"

*****************

Meanwhile in the Bushes

*****************

"Haw, haw!" Krillin snorted, "We got them good! Let's go laugh at them!"

"No, bald plate! Let's mess with their heads a little bit more…" Vegeta said.

"I dunno…" Goku objected, guiltily shifting his eyes.

"Don't worry Kakkarot, stop being such a baby!" Vegeta sneered.

"I am not a baby!" Goku said, pouting.

"Yes you are, now c'mon! I have an idea," Vegeta said, quietly getting up from the bushes.

*****************

To the Girls

*****************

"Let's go back to our tent, I think we should just go to sleep! They'll be fine!" Chi-Chi suggested.

"Good idea," 18 agreed.

"Yea… we'll be saf-!" Bulma stopped as the bushes to her left rustled.

"What was that?" She squeaked.

"I don't know but… I don't wanna find out!" Chi-Chi's voice became higher and higher as she spoke.

"I'm gonna go check… just in case…" 18 said, creeping over to the bushes. Suddenly 18's shriek pierced the night air.

"What is it?" Bulma asked, running to her side.

"L-look!" 18 said, pointing to a large wooden figure, hanging off the tree.

"It's the Blair Witch! OH MY KAMI! Bulma WHY DID YOU JINX US???" Chi-Chi shouted, clutching her cheeks.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!" Bulma screeched back, sobbing into her hands.

"YES IT IS!!!!!" Chi-Chi accused.

"NO-!" Bulma started but a distant voice came roaring through the air.

"Help! HELP!" it shouted, "18, Chi-Chi, Bulma!"

"Oh my gosh! It's Krillin!" 18 shouted, and started running in the direction of the voice.

Dodging dense foliage and tripping over some scarce uprooted plants the trio finally arrived at the source of the yelling. There before them was a large, old, run down shack.

"Help! Help!" echoed inside.

"Let's go in! BUT YOU go first!!!" Chi-Chi said, pushing Bulma a head of the group as they entered the shack.

"Why me?" she squealed.

"Because IT WAS YOU who told the story and since YOU told the story YOU are more of an expert on it then 18 and I!" Chi-Chi explained.

"Fine, fine…" Bulma said, creeping farther into the shack. Krillin's cries for help once again engulfed the group.

"It's coming from the basement," Bulma whispered, pointing towards a dark staircase, leading… down [thunder crackles in the background]

"Then go!" Chi-Chi said, pushing Bulma to the top of the stairs.

"OK! Stop! You're gonna push me down the stairs!" Bulma scolded. A wooden floorboard creaked behind them, causing the trio to jump up.

"What was that?" Chi-Chi squealed in fear.

"I don't know, maybe we should turn back!" Bulma said in a hurried tone. 

"NO! C'mon!" 18 said, urging them on. The trio went down the stairs, as each step creaked under their feet, their anxiety grew larger. They reached the bottom of the stairs when the door at the top of the steps slammed shut.

"Oh my goodness!" 18 squeaked, running up the stairs, trying to force the door open. "IT won't budge!" she exclaimed after a fruitless struggle.

"Help me!" Filled the silence of the basement. 

"C'mon! Let's go!" 18 ordered, Rushing towards the source of the sound. They entered a dimly lit room, where Krillin's struggling body was located.

"Krillin!" 18 shouted running towards her boyfriend.

"18! Help me get outta here!" Krillin said, struggling against the ropes that tied his limbs together.

"Where's Goku… and Vegeta?" Chi-Chi asked, looking around.

"THEY got them!" Krillin said, as he was cut loose from his bindings.

"THEY who?" Chi-Chi squeaked, knowing the answer, but hoping her beliefs were incorrect.

"I don't know what they are, but they sure are… evil…" Krillin said with a misty voice.

"They w-who?" Bulma asked.

"Th-th-them!" Krillin gasped, pointing behind the trio of girls.

*****************

In the Camp Showers

*****************

"Girls, just wanna have fu-un, oh yea justa wanna ha-ave, fuuuuuuuuuun!" sang Yamcha, shaking his bottom, as the warm spray of the shower hit his aching muscles.

*****************

Back to the Group

*****************

"AAAAAH!" shrieked Chi-Chi, Bulma and 18, whipping around to see their offender.

It was none other than… Vegeta, Krillin and Goku?

"Wha-?" was all Chi-Chi said, before fainting on the ground.

"Oh! When Chi-Chi wakes up, she's gonna give you even more hell than we are!" 18 ground out.

"I can't believe you tricked us, you sick bastards!" Bulma hissed, stomping over to Vegeta.

"It-*giggle* was just-*snort* so FUNNY!" Vegeta said, bursting out in a fit of howling laughter.

"It. Was. Not!" Bulma answered, clenching her teeth together.

"Yes it was!" he said, giggling.

"NO IT WASN'T!!!!!!" Bulma said, smacking him in the face. He stood their stunned for a moment, before gaining his usual pissed off attitude.

"What the hell is your problem woman?!?" he snarled.

"YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT AN INCONSIDERATE JERK YOU ARE! NOW I'M GOING! YOU CAN GO FUCK A DEER!" she shouted, storming out of the shack into the woods.

"By the way…" 18 asked, "How did you get those little people made out of sticks made so fast?"

"What stick people?" Krillin asked in reply.

"The people hanging around the trees near our camp." 18 stated.

All three guys looked at each other, utterly confused.

"We didn't…" Goku said, looking around at the ominous room…

Author's Note: … O_o;;; IT WAS A CONSPIRACY I TELL YOU!!! Lol, anyway… erm… sorry 'bout the late update, a lot of 'stuff' has been happening lately, and I almost didn't get to type this at all… please, please, PLEASE don't flame me for being late… I get the chapters for this story out as fast as I can (Lots of new material to think of ~_^) I hope I don't sound whiny, cuz I hate that! Lol! Welp, Review! And once again, I apologize!

**Important Notice: On Feb. 16, 2003!!!! It will be exactly ONE-YEAR since I first became a fan fiction writer! I have had so much fun this past year, and I owe it all to you guys ^_^  Thanks a lot~!**

**Also for those fan fic writers, or non fan fic writers, I have an interactive story at my site! Come and be part of the fun ^_^! I can tell this is going to be a success!**

!! 


	13. Quick

Author's Note: Haha, I really liked the last chapter! Probably my best one… well almost! I hope you enjoy this one, too! It may be a little short… writer's block sucks… most of you know how I feel! :)

If you have anything you'd like to see in the story please e-mail me at:   Veggiesbabyblue@yahoo.com, with the header as "Summer Camp," or something along those lines! Thank you and…  
Also, BlueSaiyanChick e-mailed me mentioning that somewhere in an earlier chapter I had used the phrase, "Holy Hell." and answered my question as to where I've read it before. Author Trixie-chan wrote it in her story, "How it all began." Thank you :)

Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonball Z… that privilege belongs to Akira Toriyama, Bird Studios and Viz Comics and others…**

**Summer Camp**

**By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel**

The sun dawned, spreading it's golden light over the campsite, illuminating everything it touched. It was simply a beautiful and tranquil site. A soft wind picked up tree branches and made them wave. Suddenly a soft snoring noise is emitted from one of the tents.

Blurrily Chi-Chi opens her eyes. She wearily surveyed the scene around her; Krillin and 18 are snuggled in an intimate embrace, Goku, who is the snoring culprit, has his arms wrapped around her [Chi-Chi] waist, and Vegeta is asleep in the corner… by his lonesome. 

The reason why they had not separated into different tents came back to her… Bulma had stomped away angrily from the scene of the boys' prank. Once the rest of the group caught up with her at the campsite she had, indeed, locked herself into the tent. Therefore forcing everyone to squeeze together in the smaller, less comfortable tent.

She snapped awake hearing a twig snap outside. '_It must be Bulma,_' she thought, getting up. She [Chi-Chi] needed to talk to Bulma about last night's events. Gently removing Goku's arm she got up, and with cat-like grace, sidestepped Krillin and 18.

Carefully unzipping the tent flap, she looks out to see Bulma sitting near the fire pit, where she recently started a fire. The blaze caught on some leaves and dried bark, making the flames dance wildly about. Stepping quietly out of the tent she comes up behind Bulma.

"Damn it!" Chi-Chi curses as she snaps some twigs. Bulma's head whips about and her tear-stained eyes stare into Chi-Chi's onyx ones. They stay like that for some time before Bulma turns her head back around, bowing it, dejectedly. 

"I'm sorry, Chi-Chi… for last night." Bulma mumbled in barely audible whisper. Chi-Chi heart fills with a great sadness, and sympathy for her friend.

"It's all right, Bulma…" Chi-Chi whispers sitting down next to Bulma, "I know how upset you feel… but at least you didn't faint." There was a hint of amusement in her tone that made Bulma look up.

"Yea, but _I_ ran out on everyone… I fought you guys last night, in verbal combat… it hurt so much to yell, especially at you and 18." Bulma admitted.

"Don't worry about it… what you _should_ worry about is Vegeta. Last night, 18 told me, he was close to hanging himself after you ran out," Chi-Chi sighed.  Bulma looked up in confusion. '_Vegeta, really does care… oh man, what have I done? Everything was so perfect… well almost. NOW, because of his foolish pride, he is not going to talk to me! Great, my life is just great.'_

"Bulma? Bulma?!" called Chi-Chi, snapping her fingers in front of Bulma's face, "Are you even listening to me? You got this dazed expression on your face!" Bulma looked up at her and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Chi-Chi. I guess I got caught up in my own thoughts for a minute."

"Well, I would listen if I were you! Now, where was I… erm… never mind… I forgot." Chi-Chi said, blushing. Bulma rolled her eyes at her friends short-term memory, "You are a wonder Chi-Chi, a real wonder…"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Chi-Chi retaliated. Bulma just smiled and threw some more wood into the fire. Chi-Chi opened her mouth to demand an answer when Goku came out of the tent, a large cheery smile plastered on his face. Both Bulma and Chi-Chi looked up at him. 

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," he said, cautiously slipping over to Chi-Chi.

"No, not at all… Goku, can I see you back in the tent…" Chi-Chi said, not waiting for an answer. She shoved Goku back into the tent, whence he came. Bulma looked at the two and chuckled, "They are so perfect for each other."

~ In the tent ~

"Goku, I have to tell you, and everyone in this tent something right now! Besides, it's time they woke up anyway!" Chi-Chi said, squatting next to 18, gently shaking her. Goku crept over to Vegeta, picked up a pillow and hit him in the face. He sprang up, "KAKKAROT WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" 

"Oh be quiet Vegeta! I need to talk to all of you about… Bulma." Chi-Chi said, watching Vegeta's angry expressions turn to that of sadness.

"What's wrong, Chi-Chi?" 18 asked, worry evident in her eyes.

"Nothing, well almost… I was talking to Bulma a couple minutes ago, and she is really sorry about last night; HOWEVER we all know who prideful she is so we need to act like the nothing happened." Chi-Chi explained.

"Why should we humor _her_?" Vegeta asked, "She's the one who was so irrational last night! I think we should make _her_ apologize for that!"

"AND I THINK YOU SHOULD APOLOGIZE TO US FOR THAT STUPID PRANK!" Chi-Chi yelled. '_How dare he suggest such a thing! He's the one who came up with the whole prank!_' 

Vegeta glared at her, causing her to shrink next to Goku. "Hey, lighten up, Vegeta!" Goku said, smiling at him.

"I think _Vegeta_ should go out to apologize for all of us!" Krillin announced. Everyone shook their head in agreement.

"What? NO! Why should _I_?" he snarled.

"Because _you_ were the one who came up with the prank!" Chi-Chi said, gaining some courage back.

"That's bull-shit!" Vegeta growled. He watched in horror as Goku came up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me, Kakkarot!" Vegeta screamed, trying to wrench free of Goku's iron grasp. Krillin came and helped Goku throw Vegeta out of the tent.

He stumbled forward and landed on the ground. He looked up and saw Bulma gazing down on him, worry evident in her eyes. He got off the ground, growling to himself. Bulma watched his every move, '_what is he doing? What's happening?_'

He sat down, not looking at her. "Woman," he started, "Bulma, I wanted to a-apologize for everything that happened last night." Bulma looked over at him, in utter shock.

"N-nani?" she gasped, wondering if she heard him right. Vegeta shook his head, "I don't repeat myself, woman."

Bulma sated at him in shock, then regained her composure, "Fuck you Vegeta." Vegeta smirked as he heard her. Her voice didn't hold any malice or scorn.

~In the Trees~

"Growing apart they develop, closer to me she will come…" chuckled a dark voice, as he watched Bulma in the camp with Vegeta.

They thought they had him, haha, not true. He had escaped the police. He needed revenge… no he hungered for it. He sought it like a dehydrated man, and drank it up like the elixir of life.

That little excursion with Chi-Chi had not worked, but this one would. HE had been the one who planted the wooden dolls in the trees.

~Flashback~

Bulma sat, the flash light held to her face, creating an eerie glow about her. "They were stuck in the woods, being stalked by an unknown being. Some believed it was the terrible Blair Witch that the old crone had told them about. Other's thought it was a mad man that had escaped from the nearby jail… All they knew was that it was watching them, memorizing their every move, every breath."

"Stop!" Chi-Chi squealed, "This is getting too scary!"

"NO! Keep going!" 18 said, holding Chi-Chi's hand for support. Bulma smirked, and lowered her head, so the light from the flash light gave her eyes a hooded look.

"One night, something attacked their tent, or so they thought… running out the group sprinted into the woods, not looking back for fear of what they would see. Deeper and deeper the delved until all thought of the attacker was lost and where they were and what they would find became the real issue. One man looked up and screamed, his face white as chalk. He pointed up and fell to the ground in a dead faint. The others looked around, wondering what the man's scream had brought close to them."

"They all waited, with baited breath, not daring to look up. Finally one brave member of the group did and her gasp brought the other's stares to the trees. There hung people… however to the relief of one of them, they were not real, but made out of wood…" Bulma said, raising one of her eyebrows.

Outside their tents squatted a lone figure. He listened to her every word. A couple meters away he heard a twig snap and twisted his head just in time to see the boys sprint into the woods. An evil thought came into his mind… _made from wood… people hanging off of trees…_

~End of Flashback~

The man chuckled darkly to himself, another sinister thought arose in his mind…

"6 teens entered the woods, but how many will come out?" he sang quietly, his voice carried in the wind as an owl hooted in the darkness.

~That Night~

"Kum-by-ya me Lord, Kum-by-ya!" sang the group. Even Vegeta with his rich bass voice joined in, but sang quietly, as if to himself. 

Chi-Chi snuggled into Goku's side, while Goku, in return, wrapped his arm tighter around her waist. 18 sat with her head in Krillin's lap, napping almost as the tired words of the song drifted from her mouth. Bulma lay next to Vegeta, on their stomachs in front of the fire, urging him to sing, whenever he stopped.

"Don't be so embarrassed! You have a wonderful voice!" Bulma whispered to Vegeta, who growled in return.

"Shut up, woman!" Vegeta replied. He, of course, knew of his talents and didn't like being reminded of them, or forced to do something he didn't want to do.

"Oh! C'mon _Veggie_." Bulma said, with her bottom lip in a pout. Vegeta looked away, trying to keep from breaking. Bulma huffed in frustration and pulled one of Vegeta's arms to drape over her middle. She lay on her back so Vegeta would have to look at her face.

"What's wrong, _Veggie_?" she asked in an almost shy voice. Vegeta growled, trying not to look at her, but couldn't help it. He narrowed his eyes and gazed into hers.

"Hey! You two love-birds! Are you going to make out here, in the dark…" Goku said, putting out the fire, "… or do that somewhere else?" Vegeta glared at him. His eyes reflecting the light of the full moon that was illuminating the camp with it's silvery light.

"Go to hell, Kakkarot!" Vegeta snarled, getting off of Bulma. He held out a hand and she took it gratefully, heaving herself off the ground.

"Ooo, no… look at this… my pants have grass stain!" Bulma pouted.

"Oh, stop whining, woman! That's what you get for laying on the ground!" Vegeta said playfully.

~Back in the trees~

"HAHA! That's right, get along now, enjoy it while you can… enjoy while your… alive."

**Author's Note:** Well that's it! And today it has been one year since I first started writing fan fiction! Go me! YAY! I have mondo-fan fiction updates on my site, from great authors! Go check 'em out!  

Ok, I have a couple of things I'd like to explain about this chapter: 

1) Erm… I forgot… 

2) I know this chapter seems short but if you compare it to previous chapters, this is more compact. Like instead of:

"Blah blah blah blah," Vegeta said.

Goku glared at him.

"Blah blah blah!" Vegeta added.

It's more like:

"Blah blah blah," Vegeta said. Goku glared at him…

As always… Thanks for reading and please review!__


	14. Next!

Author's Note: Wow, I am the queen of cliffhangers, or what? Yea right, lol! I can't believe you guys already forgot who wanted the ultimate revenge on Bulma already? Did you all ready dismiss him from your mind? Well, if you don't know then you'll find out in this chapter!  
  
All right, now I'm trying to make this story different from all the other Bulma/Vegeta camp stories! I'm trying to make this in different characters' perspectives. What do you guys think? Well last chapter it was Chi-Chi, now it's 18! I find that in most stories she is really under rated and thought of as a bad girl, not that she isn't or anything, but I think I can give people a different perspective on her hopefully without going OOC.  
  
Actually if you really think about it she is a very reserved person, and we don't really know the 'real her', if you catch my drift. For instance on the episode where Buu eats all the people at Kami's Tower, 18 tried to save her daughter, and was worried about Krillin. She can actually be a very caring person, I guess that it's just the 'problems' of normal 'humans' doesn't really fascinate her. We do find that she is indeed obsessed with clothing, well I wouldn't be obsessed, but in the Cell saga (was it just me or did that saga seem to d.r.a.g on?) she was insistent that 17 did NOT destroy any of the clothing stores. I wonder if she really got as much of a rush as 17 did, with destroying things? She just seemed bored all the time, and wanted things to end quickly. All though I did touch on the subject of being caring we all know that she is aloof at times.  
  
Anyway, sorry for rambling, I just like hearing your opinions on things! It's great! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. that privilege belongs to Akira Toriyama, Bird Studios and Viz Comics and others. Summer Camp By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel  
The night had gone by quickly and before anyone knew it, morning had dawned and the terrors of the night had once again scampered away into their safe haven, away from the horrific sunlight.  
  
18 turned over, she and Krillin had fallen asleep talking. She felt his arm wrapped around her waist and his lips pressed to her bare shoulder blade. They had stayed up past one in the morning, talking. She liked spending time with him. Despite his small height she had been attracted to him since the day they had met. She shifted in his arms. He stirred.  
  
"Morning," he mumbled, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist, as not to let her up.  
  
"Morning, yourself." she replied, playfully.  
  
"Are we the first one's up, again?" he asked. 18 looked around. Chi-Chi and Goku were curled up in one corner of the tent, and Bulma and Vegeta were sleep tangled up in the other, "Uh-huh."  
  
Once again everyone was sleeping in the same tent. This time it was due to an unexpected leak that had been torn in the boys' tent. Bulma covered it, and promised to fix it in the morning. All hell broke out. Vegeta had disagreed that duck tape did not fix everything, yet Bulma argued that, indeed, it did.  
  
The quarrel had ended when the other 4 tired occupants of the tent threw their pillows at the couple, yelling obscenities. 18 had added that, "Normal people need sleep in order to be agreeable the next day and did not have PMS like a certain two people, all the time." Bulma had made a face and Vegeta blushed mumbling something about guys not being able to get PMS.  
  
After that everyone had quieted down, soft whispers filling the tent. well almost. Bulma and Vegeta were once again arguing about something, but this time quietly.  
  
---  
  
18 got up and stretched all the kinks out of her back. Sleeping on the ground was defiantly NOT one of her favorite things to do. however sharing a sleeping bag with Krillin. well that was a different story.  
  
"Where are you going?" came a sleepy mumble. 18 looked down on Krillin, his eyes were half closed and his mouth hung slightly open.  
  
"Out to start the fire for breakfast," 18 replied.  
  
"All right, I'll get up in a minute." Krillin said, stretching his tired limbs. 18 rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Just try not to wake the others." she added, before slipping quietly out of the tent.  
  
Krillin clenched his eyes shut, trying to ward off the annoying sunlight that had peeked it's way into the tent. He closed his eyes, only meaning for a moment, when he heard a sudden shrill shriek. Everyone shot up.  
  
"What was that?" asked a sleepy Chi-Chi. Before anyone knew, Krillin had run out of the tent, seeking the comfort of knowing that the noise wasn't created by his girlfriend's vocal cords. The others looked at each other, silently agreeing that it was time for them to come out of their sleepy wonderlands and find out what the source of that noise was.  
  
"Where's 18?" asked Goku, rubbing his eyes. Realization suddenly dawned on the group. each member shot out of their sleeping bags and squeezed out of the tiny tent flap. What they found was a 'horrific' sight. Krillin was on the ground, his head in his hands. shaking. With fury, or overwhelming sadness. none knew.  
  
He quickly got up and turned around to face the group, "She's. gone," he said emotionlessly and pointed to a spot near the fire pit. There. where Krillin's fingers lead, was blood. Gory, crimson blood, and strands of blonde hair. however that was not all. pieces of 18's sleeping garments were scattered about, a silent struggle had taken place.  
  
Everyone stared wide-eyed. "We have to get help, yes. that's it, help! Someone call the police!" Chi-Chi was starting to get hysterical. Everyone was silent, not knowing what to say. their eyes said it all. more then a thousand words could express. they were all, tired, hungry, and most of all. scared.  
  
"We can't what would they do. what could anyone do??" Bulma monotonously said, staring off into the distance.  
  
"Well, let's not stand here, whoever took her must be pretty close, we can find them!" Krillin quickly said, his eyes darting side to side.  
  
"Let's go," Goku agreed. Everyone shot into different directions without a word.  
  
---  
  
Krillin had decided to go by himself. he didn't need anyone. well actually he needed 18. His love was in trouble, if not dead already. He shuttered at the thought hoping the latter choice wasn't the correct one.  
  
He looked to the ground, leaves and twigs were snapped, and covered with a velvet red substance. Suddenly a noise brought him out of his woeful thinking. he stopped, and stayed perfectly still, not unlike a statue.  
  
He heard it again. this time closer.  
  
The next thing he knew a gloved hand covered his mouth. and all was dark.  
  
---  
  
Perfect! His plan was working, two down. four to go. ha, ha. he couldn't wait!  
  
---  
  
Author's note: What do you think. hm?? 


	15. Hey Peeps!

Author's Note: Well today's my birthday so I'm going to try to make this extra long. if I can. heehee  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. that privilege belongs to Akira Toriyama, Bird Studios and Viz Comics and others. Summer Camp By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel  
Quick Review on the story thus far:  
  
Camping. The group is assigned on another camping trip, because Tracy is too lazy to deal with the campers, not to mention she has to 'train' Misty. The Blair Witch Project takes place as Bulma tells the 'horrifying' tale, when in actuality it some-what comes true. An evil stalker is out for revenge on the group and all ready took down 2/6 campers (Krillin and 18). Here's where our story continues.  
  
Story:  
  
Night fell and the remaining group members crashed near the fire. Unaware that Krillin was taken, the group sits with an eerie feeling settling over them.  
  
"I wonder where Krillin is, it's not like him to stay out during the night hours, not even at home!" Chi-Chi said, looking around. Goku slightly bowed his head and looked towards the woods.  
  
"It seems as if these woods are really evil. just like that old folk lore." He replied. Bulma looked at him with interest, "What folk lore?"  
  
"Never mind, woman, it's a stupid old story that didn't really happen, it's just used to scare the shit out of younger campers," Vegeta said, his voice even more irritated then usual. Bulma glared at him, "Tell it, Goku."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, and Bulma put her head on his shoulder, Goku hesitated.  
  
"It all began a long time ago, four campers were out in these woods on a camp outing. nobodies really sure what happened but they said that an evilness, a dark shadow, the spirit of the forest, swooped over the group and swallowed them. There have been many disappearances over the years, and each time. only the remains of their clothing are found. Some say they go insane by the 'sounds' that the evil spirit creates, other's say they are taken one, by one. who knows, it may not. Chi-Chi! I can't breathe!" Goku whined as Chi-Chi hugged him around the waist, trying to ward the images from her mind.  
  
"No, no, no! Hey, what are you sitting on, Goku?" Chi-chi asked as she felt a piece of paper brush her arm.  
  
"What?" Goku said standing up, a piece of paper drifted to the ground, covered in dirt. Chi-chi picked it up and opened it. Her complexion went white, as a sheet. She made gasping noises and brought her hand to her throat.  
  
"Chi! What is it?" Bulma asked, immediately getting up and taking the paper. She read it, wide-eyed.  
  
"What does it say, woman?" Vegeta asked, getting up and rushing towards her. He took the paper and read it aloud.  
  
------ Another captured, you should be careful. or it will be your doom. 2/6 ----  
  
"What the hell.?" Vegeta swore as he saw the letter.  
  
"We have to find our friends. we have to!" Chi-chi was in hysterics.  
  
"We can't now, the woods aren't safe, we should search by day!" Bulma said, consoling her friend.  
  
"All right, let's get some sleep. I'm tired," Chi-chi said, the tone of her voice unusual.  
  
"I agree," Bulma said, looking at Chi-chi. Her friend was acting weird. Chi- chi grabbed Goku's hand and drug him into the tent.  
  
"Should we leave the fire burning?" Bulma asked, not even looking at Vegeta.  
  
"Why, nothing will happen as long as I'm here!" Vegeta said, crossing his arms. Bulma turned around to look at him, just as she imagined, he was wearing his arrogant smirk. She walked up to him, "You're right, but let's just keep it going, in case."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, however was lead by Bulma towards the tent.  
  
----  
  
Bulma sat up, something had awakened her. She didn't know what it was however. She listened trying to calm her racing heart, when she heard a twig snap outside. She sat rigid, and placed her hand on Vegeta's arm, which was wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Vegeta," came her hoarse whisper, carried throughout the tent, it seemed to echo. Vegeta blearily opened his eyes and was about to scold her for waking him up when she hugged his head to her bosom.  
  
"Listen," she whispered. Another sound of a twig snapping was heard; Vegeta untangled himself from Bulma's embrace.  
  
"Stay here," he whispered, "Don't move."  
  
He crept up to the flap of the tent and quietly un-zippered it; then looking back he met Bulma's eyes, she could see a prick of fear in those obsidian orbs. He slipped out of the tent. Bulma quickly got up and ran to view outside of the tent. She looked around but saw nothing, so she stepped out.  
  
"Vegeta?" her voice carried throughout the grounds. She heard some rustling coming from behind the tent, almost as if two people were fighting. She quickly ran around and saw Vegeta, grasping his mid-section. She sprinted towards him when someone caught her under the arms and whisked her into the bushes. Vegeta turned his head just in time to see her feet being dragged into the shrubbery.  
  
He got up and hurried after her, he jumped into the bushes and searched frantically around, but found nothing. He heard twigs being broken and ran after the noise.  
  
He was getting closer, he could feel it. the sounds of running were getting louder.  
  
Suddenly a shriek pierced through the air, and Vegeta caught the attacker in sight. He lunged forward and tackled him to the ground, the man tried threw Bulma towards a log, where her head connected. Vegeta looked up and the man took the chance to kick Vegeta in the face. He laughed at Vegeta and ran.  
  
Vegeta clutched his nose as he crawled over to Bulma.  
  
"Woman? Woman? Bulma!" he tried to shake her awake, to no avail. Bulma lay unconscious on the log.  
  
---  
  
Chi-Chi woke up to the smell of burning wood. She sat up frantically forgetting, momentarily mind you, where she was. She looked at the ceiling of the tent and put her hand over her racing heart.  
  
Looking around she saw Goku, snoring and drooling on her pillow then over to Bulma who had bandages on her head.  
  
BANDAGES?!?!?! She looked frantically around for Vegeta, who must have been out near the fire pit. She quickly got up and ran outside.  
  
"Vegeta!" she screamed, "What happened to Bulma."  
  
Vegeta winced, his nose still bleeding from the attack. Chi-Chi got one good look at him and screamed, "What happened?"  
  
"BANSHEE! DO YOU MIND NOT YELLING?!" he replied with equal force.  
  
"Hey guys, what's all the screaming about?" asked a sleepy Goku emerging from the tent.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T SEE?" Chi-Chi screamed.  
  
"STOP YELLING!!!" Vegeta shouted back, "YOU'RE GOING TO WAKE THE WOMAN!!!"  
  
Chi-chi looked down sheepishly, "sorry," she mumbled.  
  
Goku looked in the tent at Bulma, "What happened?"  
  
Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Well this story finally ALMOST has a plot! YAY! Go me! Lol! Review please! 


	16. Mysterious Hunter

Author's Note: Thanks for all those who have read this story thus far! I have a lot in store for our heroes and heroines!! Stay tuned!!

Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonball Z… that privilege belongs to Akira Toriyama, Bird Studios and Viz Comics and others…**

**Summer Camp**

**By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel**

Vegeta told the couple his venture that morning…  Chi-chi started to shake, whether it was of fear or anxiousness… who knows?

"We have to find 18 and Krillin, we have to leave!" she said, lowering her eyes to the ground. The three stood in an uncomfortable silence.

"Don't worry Chi-chi! We will, I know we will! You should go rest… you don't look so well." Goku stated, taking Chi-chi by the hand and leading her to the tent.

  
They entered the tent and Goku felt Chi-chi wince as she looked over at Bulma. He set her on his sleeping bag and lay down with her. She needed him, she needed the love, warmth and comfort only he could provide.

Chi-chi looked up at Goku with watery eyes. His heart melted… he hated it when she was upset… it didn't settle with him well.

Finally Chi-chi fell into a fit-full sleep, and poor Goku… (he had to suffer her kicking and punch ^^)

-*-*-*-

Vegeta sat outside the tent, every once in a while he could hear Goku trying to move his girlfriend, to keep her from kicking him.

He couldn't believe what happened… why would anyone _dare_ attack him? He, the meanest, toughest guy on this part of camp Sunshiney Smiles… it just didn't make sense! Especially try to kidnap his _girl_? That was pure insanity! That guy was lucky he had metal tipped shoes on… otherwise Vegeta would've kicked his ass.

He had taken the classic look of panty hose over the head, and Vegeta could see his face… well, some of it. It was so familiar, b u t; he just couldn't place where he had seen that psycho before… 

-*-*-*-

Bulma opened her bleary eyes… her head hurt like hell. _What the fuck happened?_ She thought, looking about the tent. As usual, Goku and Chi-Chi were snuggled together, all though it looked as if Goku's face was contorted in pain. She watched as Chi-Chi kicked him in the shins, unconsciously, and smiled. _That's why… hee hee_

Suddenly reality hit her, like a slap in the face. Someone had tried to kidnap her… Vegeta had tried to rescue her… then all went black. Obviously he must have succeeded, since she was in the tent and all, but where was he? Was he hurt? Mad? She decided that those questions weren't going to answer themselves so she quietly tiptoed out of the tent.

As soon as she exited it she stopped short, Vegeta was apparently all right, his back was facing her… she snuck up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

He whirled around and brought her to the ground, his fist raised as if he was going to strike her.

"W-woman?" he choked out, "What the _hell_ is your problem! Don't sneak up on me like that!!" He lowered his fist, and set it on the ground next her head.

"V-Vegeta?" she softly called. He had scared the crap out of her, though she couldn't be mad. Everyone was a little edgy since the abduction of 18. She studied his face, his eyes were closed as if thinking what to say next.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, lifting her off the ground. Both sat near the fire, Vegeta pulled her in his lap.

"I'm fine… my head hurts like hell though," she giggled, weakly. He smirked, his eyes still closed.

"Did you happen to see who tried to take you?" he asked, seriousness in his voice. Bulma lowered her head, she didn't want to think about it, but if it would help them find 18 and Krillin then she would.

"He looked familiar, all though I can't place my finger on it… well from what I've seen." Vegeta commented.

"I know who it was…" Bulma said, hesitantly.

"Who was it?" Vegeta practically shouted, causing Bulma to wince.

"It- it was… Eric…" Bulma blurted, squeezing her eyes shut to try to stop the flow of tears that had started running down her cheeks. Vegeta went stiff _I knew I recognized him…_

He slightly tightened his grip around Bulma, almost in a comforting type of way.

"We have to find 18 and Krillin, we can't waste time!" Bulma exclaimed.

"No, Kakkarot and _I_, have to fine Blondie and Bald-Plate!!! You and Kakkarot's harpy will stay here… you'll just slow us down… Kakkarot and I can run faster, and won't be as easy to knock down…"

"What? Why? I can run just as-" Bulma started but was cut off as Vegeta pressed his index finger against her lips.

"No, I don't want you to, or Kakkarot's harpy, to get hurt…" Vegeta said.

"Ve-ge-ta?" Bulma's tears started flowing again, she knew he felt for her as she did him! She had a bubbly feeling inside… wow… Vegeta gently picked her up and brought her towards the tent.

"I'm going to wake up Kakkarot, and we'll get going…" 

"Fine, but be back soon, or I'll come look for you!" Bulma replied. Vegeta smirked _she would get her way, one way or another._

-*-*-*-

"Kakkarot! Kakkarot!" Vegeta whispered, shaking Goku. He had put Bulma in his sleeping bag, and told her to sleep.

"Huh? What?" Goku opened one bleary eye, then the other, "What's up, Vegeta?"

"C'mon, we have to find Bald-plate and his wench!" 

"What about Chi-Chi and Bulma?" Goku asked, scratching his head as he sat up.

"I explained to my woman that we, as in you and I, are going to look for bald-plate and his woman. It would be faster!" Vegeta hissed, tugging Goku to his feet, "Let's go… but… first, put on some pants."

Goku looked down, only to find that he was (completely nude!!!) wearing his chicken wing boxers. Vegeta rolled his eyes at Goku's childish fashion sense.

-*-*-*-

Chi-Chi opened her eyes, groping for the body that wasn't there. She quickly sat up and scanned the room. _Where's Goku?  How could he! Why did he leave me!!! _

Her eyes rested on Vegeta's sleeping bag; there was something in it, or someone to be more precise. _Great, now I have the mighty Vegeta to contend with, I'm sure he knows where Goku could be…_

She crawled over to Vegeta's sleeping bag and threw back the top flap, just enough to see the person inside. It was Bulma! Chi-Chi backed away blushing, _Wow…_

Bulma stirred, "Chi-Chi? Whassamatter?" Chi-Chi blinked, "Bulma, where is Goku? I don't hear anything outside, and I'm too scared to look…"

"Goku and Vegeta went out to look for 18 and Bald- I mean Krillin," Bulma said, her tone sleepy.

"They left us here by ourselves??" Chi-Chi was close to hysterics.

"Chi-Chi! Don't worry, we'll be fine…" Bulma soothed.

"I-I just get this feeling… * gulp * that we're not alone," Chi-Chi said, shivering.

"We're not, don't worry…" Bulma said, trying to convince himself. Chi-Chi was silent for a moment before she hesitantly spoke.

"I hope you don't find me… weird… or anything, but can I sleep in the same sleeping bag as you, for a little while!! I don't want to be alone, and Goku's not here and… and…"

"Sure, climb on in… it's all right! I get that way too!" Bulma said, smiling. (C'mon guys… don't smirk at me like that, it's all in innocence!!)

-*-*-*-

"Vegeta, look! There's a trail of snapped twigs, leading this way!" Goku shouted, pointing north.

"They seem to be coming from our camp…" Vegeta said, his keen eye, tracing the rest of the path, "Maybe it's from earlier… that _man_ has no idea who he is dealing with…"

"I don't like the way you said that… do you know who it is?" Goku asked.

"I have a guess… my woman told me that she recognized him as… Eric."

"Whoa, freaky! Are you sure?" Goku asked, taking a step back, "I thought he went to jail!!!"

"Yea so did- DID you hear that?" Vegeta whispered as some twigs snapped nearby.

"Yea, do you think it's… _him_?" Goku replied.

"I don't know… let's check it out… You go first!"

"Wait, why me?"

"So I can watch behind us… that's where he's most likely going to attack!"

"O-ok…" Goku shuddered as he started walking towards the source of the noise.

-*-*-*-

Someone walking around the tent outside roused Bulma from her sleep. She watched as a shadowy figure stalked around the perimeter of the tent, looking for an opening. Looking out one of the tent windows she saw a wisp of green hair… Eric? _Oh my God, it's him, I can't believe it…_

Bulma's heart was pounding a mile a minute… what was she going to do… she couldn't wake up  Chi-Chi or she would freak, BUT she had to get out of there or else…

The door of the tent unzipped slowly, the figure gave an evil chuckle. _ Oh no, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!!!_

-*-*-*-

Goku carefully peered over some bushes, into a clearing.

"Nothing here…" he muttered, "Vegeta! We've been looking for almost 15 minutes!"

"Wait! Kakkarot, I think I've found somethin'! C'mere!" Vegeta whispered waving Goku over.

Goku peered through the dense foliage and gasped. There. On the ground. Krillin and 18????

"What the hell happened to them??" Goku asked, they were literally fucked up. They looked like bruised and broken dolls, leaning against each other, tied up and gagged.

"Let's get 'em outta here!" Goku said nervously looking around, he picked up 18 and slung her over his shoulder, "You get Krillin!"

Vegeta nodded and picked the midget up.

**Author's Note:** Well… that's the chapter… what do you think??? Review please~! Oh and I am thinking about creating a humor sight, with a theme from Summer Camp, if anyone is interested in submitting a fan art for the layout please contact me at: veggiesbabyblue@yahoo.com

Full credit will be given to you, and all others that are submitted and not used will be put in the fan art section! Thanks so much ^^


	17. DuDe!

Author's Note: Well, let's catch up on the last couple of scenes, shall we? Vegeta and Goku found 18 and Krillin, and Chi-Chi and Bulma are in a LOT of trouble, that is, if the boys don't get there soon

Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonball Z… that privilege belongs to Akira Toriyama, Bird Studios and Viz Comics and others…**

**Summer Camp**

**By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel**

"Oh no!" Bulma squealed as the zipper of the tent was lowered. Thinking fast Bulma reached under Chi-Chi's pillow and retrieved… dun dun duuuun… a frying pan!

Lifting the frying pan over her head, Bulma stood, silently, near the entrance of the tent. _Why is this idiot hesitating!?!?_ She thought bitterly as the figure seemed to be just looking in, _Time to take some action!_

Bulma jumped in front of the tent flap and swung the frying pan as hard as she could, her eyes squeezed shut. She heard a large thump on the ground and slowly opened her eyes. She opened her mouth, and screamed as loud as she could.

-*-*-*-

"C'mon Kakkarot! Do you have to do that, NOW?!?!" Vegeta practically shouted.

"Hey! Sorry if I had to go!" whined Goku, behind a clump of bushes. Finally the sound of this zipper, zipping, was heard and all sighed in relief (All as in Vegeta -_-;;).

Suddenly a shriek pierced the air.

"That was Bulma! Vegeta!" Goku shouted looking at Vegeta, who had already taken off, Krillin thrown on the ground.

Vegeta ran as fast as he could. That bastard was after Bulma and Chi-Chi!

-*-*-*-

Laying on the ground was none other than Eric.

"Damn," she whispered slowly backing up, Eric groaned and started getting up, causing Bulma to widen her eyes. 

Thinking quickly she threw the frying pan and hit him, directly on target. He slumped down to the ground, unmoving. 

Suddenly a gasp came from behind Bulma. She whirled around just in time to see Chi-Chi's eyes roll to the back of her head and her body start to fall. Using quick maneuvering Bulma caught Chi-Chi in a less than gentle embrace. Lying her(chi-chi) in her(Bulma) sleeping bag Bulma pondered what to use to tie Eric up.

She didn't travel far away from the tent, just in case. Using twigs and flexible branches from saplings, combined with her many hair ribbons, Bulma tied the prisoner up in a strong hold.

She sat and started a fire, keeping the prisoner away from Chi-Chi and in her range of vision.

-*-*-*-

Vegeta could hear Goku trampling behind him, trying to carry both 18 and Krillin.

He didn't have time to wait for him… all that mattered was getting that psycho away from the girls. If he hurt them in anyway he was going to die.

-*-*-*-

Goku watched as Vegeta hurtled forward and almost out of sight. He ran as fast as he could, Krillin under his arm and 18 slumped over his shoulder.

He wished Vegeta would've stayed behind and helped him, but he knew at least one of them had to get there as fast as they could.

"Oh well…" Goku said, slowing to a trot, "At least I know that Vegeta'll be with them."

-*-*-*-

Vegeta burst into the camp, ready for action, adrenalin pumping through his veins. He almost faltered at the sight he was met with. There was Bulma sitting across from some guy, who was bound and unconscious.

"I _demand_ to know what happened here!" Vegeta yelled causing Bulma to jump.

"I _demand_ to know why they _hell_ you're trying to scare me for!" Bulma yelled back.

"What did you _do_, woman?"

"I took care of 'im, now **you** can lug him to the main camp lodge." Bulma said, sticking her nose in the air.

"Me? Why don't **you**?"

"Because I'm a petite lil' girl who can't handle that meanie by myself… you can take Goku with you!" Bulma suggested, smirking.

"What? You know what-?"

"Hey guys!" chimed Goku walking 18 inside the girls' tent, and putting Krillin next to her, "Bulma get the medical kit, I think 18 would rather _you_ look at her then me…"

-*-*-*-

18 woke up to see a worried Bulma and Chi-Chi hovering over her.

"Are you alright?" Chi-Chi asked, softly, as she observed 18 lifting her eye lids. 18's steely blue eyes started to fill with tears.

"You have **no** idea how happy I am to see you guys…" 18 said, trying to get up.

"Lay down, 18." Chi-Chi said kindly.

18 did as told. 

All three of them looked at each other, a common knowledge sped through all of their eyes…

Have you ever heard of the saying, "Survival of the Fittest" and "only the toughest would survive?" Well all three girls realized that they had to stay together this summer, or they would be eaten alive. This summer would be the hardest they would probably ever encounter…

-*-*-*-

Krillin opened his eyes, and sat up, rubbing his head. He looked about widely for a moment, but realized that he was in his tent with a sleeping Vegeta and a dazed looking Goku.

_'It seems so much like a dream_,' he thought. However the scratches on his arms would prove to him that it indeed wasn't.

Vegeta woke up and Goku snapped out of his daze, not unlike the girls a common knowledge of sticking together passed through their beings, all though they would be the last to admit that they needed each other.

**Author's Note:** Wow, that's chapter! 

OMG! My sisters and I were playing this really, really old gun game (for the original sega… -_-;;) and my elder one was shooting all the victims, on accident of course… maybe.

Anyway I said, "You're supposed to help little old ladies across the street, not shoot 'em!"  (Most of the victims were old, haha). We laughed and joked, but THEN I said, "Yea, just go up to some little old lady and shoot her screaming something about her hamster crapping on my lawn!"

Well, it was funny then! Lol! I'm done now! Bye bye!

Remember (this equation is the most important equation you'll ever need to know): U + Review = happy me!!!


	18. What?

Author's Note: This story is coming to an end… the next chapter should be the last one. I want all of you to prepare your favorite quotes/scenes from the story and e-mail them to me (veggiesbabyblue@yahoo.com) or put it in a review (please at least put your pen name with your favorite scene, none of this anonymous crap). I will comprise a 'special' chapter with all of your favorite scenes/quotes. Favorite scenes/quotes are due by July 12th. I will not accept any after that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or any of the extending series/movies. That privilege belongs to: Akira Toriyama, Bird Studios, Viz Comics, FUNimation and others… 

**Summer Camp**

**By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel**

Despite Bulma's irrational thoughts of having the girls stay at the campsite, all really wanted to leave.

Soon everyone was _almost_ ready to once again trek into the wilderness. Eric was still out cold and neutral feelings passed through everyone in the group.

"Well ready are we?" asked Bulma, putting the girls' tent into it's capsule. She slipped it in her pocket and looked over at Goku who wasn't having as much luck with the capsulated tent as she did.

"Damn thing! Go IN!" he whined, pushing some unknown object on the tent.

"Goku," Bulma called rolling her eyes, " Over here…" she said, picking up a remote control. She pushed a button and everything packed neatly into it's capsule.

"Automatic," Krillin said, nodding his head in approval.

"Everyone ready?" called 18, impatiently tapping her foot. Silence came upon the group, and everyone started walking towards camp sunshiney smiles. 

---

It didn't take as long to get to the camp as it did to get _away_ from the camp. As soon as they saw the camp, they ran up to the main cabin, found Tracy (who was busy drinking out of the toilet) and explained their situations, and presented her with a battered and broken looking Eric.

After minutes of wondering, because she's a little _slow_. Tracy called the police, who would be there as soon as possible.

Half an hour later the authorities arrived. The gang watched as Eric was dragged away. Before he reached the cop car he slowly opened his eyes, and wildly looked about. He must have realized what predicament he was in because he struggled free of the police officers' hands and lunged at Bulma.

"I'm gonna kill you, bitch!" he screamed, tackling her to the ground. 18 and Krillin shrunk back in fear. Chi-Chi started crying into Goku's shoulder as Vegeta tried to pry Eric's scratching, ripping grip from Bulma's body.

"Fucker! Get your scummy ass hands off my girlfriend!" Vegeta roared, ripping Eric off of Bulma. Eric landed on the ground with a thump and was immediately restrained by a police officer.

"I'll get you if it's the last thing I do!" screamed a kicking Eric. Suddenly he stopped struggling and fell limp in the officer's arms. He started to chuckle.

"I know where you live, Miss Capsule Corp Heiress," he said darkly. Bulma gasped… the only people that knew were Chi-Chi and 18!

All looked at Bulma confused. 

"What is he talking about?" Krillin asked.

"Yea… Capsule Corp.! That's one of the biggest companies in the world!" Goku added.

"Um… well my dad is owner of Capsule Corp." Bulma said, looking around. How would they see her now? As a snobby, well-to-do no good person…?

"I knew that name sounded familiar…" Krillin said, scratching his head.

Someone interrupted their discussion by clearing their throat.

"Due to the unfortunate circumstances and the observed safety hazards of this camp, it will be shut down," said a monotone officer.

"W-what?! My Precious camp! It can't be shut down! It's safe as can be!" Tracy shouted, slamming her fist on a nearby table, only to have it collapse.

(Everyone sweat-drops, ANIME STYLE… boy I haven't done that in a while!)

"Ma'am, I apologize, but it is. I have sent my men to get the rest of your campers; I have called for a bus to take them home." The officer said.

"B-but-!"

"No buts! This camp is unsafe… now I suggest you go pack your things," he commanded Bulma, Chi-Chi, Goku, 18, Krillin and Vegeta.

---

An hour later everyone was packed and ready to leave. The police had rounded up all the campers, did roll call to make sure everyone was here and sent them to pack.

Everyone felt a twinge of sadness in his or her hearts. The camp most had spent every summer for most of their lives in was closing down.

Soon everyone was boarded on the bus and it took off. The gang tried to happily converse about what colleges they were going to and such, but all their smiles were false.

Chi-Chi, 18, and Bulma exchanged numbers and e-mails… they swore to stay in touch, no matter what! Bulma even invited them (including the guys) to come over to her house at the end of the month for an "Adieu Summer" Party.

Sniffling their Good-byes Chi-Chi, 18, Goku, Krillin and Vegeta got off, leaving Bulma to reminisce on the bus, alone.

---

As promised Bulma did have a party, and everyone came, except the one whom she wanted to see most: Vegeta.

He had been shipped off to some school far away. He hadn't been the same when he returned home. His mother worried about him, and his father thought that he just needed to get away… so off he went.

The party had been a blast, but something was missing. Soon farewells were in order and once again the group split up, going their separate way. College would start soon.

It ended up, Chi-Chi and Goku had gone to the same culinary school. 18 had gone into law and Krillin into a medical field. Bulma had gone into mechanics, and was going to take over her father's company one day, and no one had heard from Vegeta…

**Author's Note:** Well next chapter is the last. I'm almost sad to see this story go, but as most authors know I also feel relieved. Next chapter is the epilogue and then after that we'll reminisce of the good times in SUMMER CAMP. 

See you soon. 


	19. epilogue

Author's Note: The last chapter ::sniff sniff::

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or any of the extending series/movies. That privilege belongs to: Akira Toriyama, Bird Studios, Viz Comics, FUNimation and others… 

**Summer Camp**

**By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel**

**Epilogue.**

**March, Tokyo University.**

"Pass up last night's homework," commanded a balding man, with crooked teeth.

"Man Vegeta… you actually did it!" exclaimed a young man with black hair that was slicked back.

"Is that a problem?" Vegeta replied, not looking a the man.

"N-no… haha, I thought you were a different kinda busy last night when you said you couldn't come to the party!" 

"Bah! You always complain about the after affects of alcohol, Shota, I don't understand why you insist on drinking anyway. You're such a hypocrite!" Vegeta replied.

"So what, this is college. More freedom than in high school; not to mention there's not nagging parents around… hee hee," Shota answered.

Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes.

"…NOT to mention I met the new girl last night!" Shota continued.

"Eh." Vegeta replied, uninterested.

"Man, she was such a babe! You wouldn't believe it!"

"Just like that other bitch?"

"You mean Rosalyn?"

"Whatever her name was…"

"Nah man, she's way prettier! She even has blue hair!"

Vegeta stiffened. _Could it be? Nah…_

"I think she said her name was Angel…?"

_Defiantly not her._

"Mr. Mage! Are you going to pass your homework on, or shall I give you a zero?" the teacher barked, causing Shota to blush.

"Sorry sir," he mumbled, passing his paper to Vegeta, who passed it to the guy who was sitting two seats down.

Suddenly a teacher rushed in. She spoke softly into the teacher's ear, pointing to the door.

"Send her in!" he hissed. The teacher nodded and motioned for someone standing out in the hallway to come in. 

Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes. There… Bulma… she was here!

Bulma walked slowly up to the teacher and he greeted her. She smiled and nodded as he said something to her. He motioned to the rows of seats and she nodded again.

Her eyes scanned over the rows…

"THERE SHE IS! THAT'S THE NEW GIRL!" shouted Shota, Bulma snapped her head to his direction, blushing. She glared at Shota, and suddenly saw Vegeta trying to get him to sit down.

"You're such a moron!" he hissed, looking where Bulma once stood. She was gone… 

"Hey _Veggie_," came a feminine whisper in his ear. Vegeta turned his head to see Bulma's sparkling blue eyes.

"W-woman… what're you doin' here?" he replied trying to stay cool. His stomach fluttered.

"Hey Angel!" Shota greeted her. Bulma cocked an eyebrow.

"Angel?"

"You're such an idiot! How do you get Angel out of Bulma?" Vegeta shouted, pushing Shota out of his chair.

"I-I dunno…?" Shota replied getting up.

Vegeta turned back to Bulma. She was even more beautiful then before.

"I missed you," she said, covering his hand with hers.

**Author's Note**: Well ::sniff sniff:: that's it. Did you enjoy? I hope so!


	20. ThanksHistory

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or any of the extending series/movies. That privilege belongs to: Akira Toriyama, Bird Studios, Viz Comics, FUNimation and others… 

**Summer Camp – A History**

Summer Camp first started on:  4-3-2002

And the last chapter was posted on: June 12th, 2003

While I was working on my first epic, "It's A B/V Thing," which is now retired, I came up with this story because of writer's block (and some people say writer's block is bad). At first Summer Camp was going to be a serious romance fic, but soon warped into the humorous fic you have just finished reading.

Throughout the fic my writing style has changed, as most of you can tell. However my corny lines and bad grammar (all though it wasn't to the point of annoying) just added to the humor. I advise that if someone is seriously thinking about writing a serious fic they don't use this fic as a role model.

I know that it got really stupid (like around the time when Eric rapped Chi-Chi) but I had gone through a depression during that time. As you can tell through most of these chapters how I feel when writing them. If they are super funny, I'm in a good mood… so on and so forth.

Out of all of my reviews I haven't had ONE flame! AND I've reached over 200 reviews! (which was better than "It's a B/V Thing." It only received about 97).

I hope you all enjoyed the story! I have many more to come!

Here's the moment you've all been waiting for… this section was all up to you guys! Here are your favorite scenes/quotes! 

Da Bomb- Ha I loved the part where tracey was drinking out of a the toilet

Veggie-chan- my favorite scene would have to be Yamcha with either his hand or the chicken lol

Dayrin Blooddragon- My favourite scene/paragraph/sentance THING is the mud. I love weird stuff...  
DAT'S my fav bit, yah?  
|  
|  
\/  
"I heard a scream. is everything alright?" Tracy asked, looking around. Her eyes fell upon Brittany.  
  
"No!" Tracy screamed, running towards Brittany in slow mo. Bulma, Chi- Chi and 18 shrugged.  
  
"My precious mud!" Tracy whimpered, scooping some off of Brittany's face, "What criminal has done this to my mud?"  
  
"It was you, was it?" Tracy said, pointing an accusing finger at Bulma, "I know it was you!"  
  
"No I found her like th-"  
  
"Don't speak! I shall call upon the mud spirits to punish you! Hiya iya iya iya! Hiya iya iya iya! Nickoqua maocko, shocolate Mud!" Tracy chanted. Thunder clapped in the background and it started to rain.

---

Thanks everyone whose read and supported me! I'm crying, can you believe it???

Oh and for a last minute plug, go to my newly moved site:  

Thanks again all!


End file.
